be careful what you wish for
by saiyan angel blue
Summary: aleisha was alone in the world, no family or friends, stuck in a dull lifeless job, while the world around her continued to live, no hope but in her dreams, his green eyes,his dark hair haunted her, never seeing his face, who is he where is he, I wish I could meet him, lil did she know closing her eyes that night she would get her wish... hello Bella chapter 16 ON HOLD
1. prologue

I've never wanted this

All my life I have always felt that I was to go down another path, then what I am on now, that I was going to grow up and show everybody, show the world I was someone special, that I mattered more, but not this life

I wake every morning, with the same routine, get out of bed, breakfast, walk to work in a retail job, watching the people walk by me every day, always wondering what their life was like, finish my shift, walk home, dinner, a small work out, shower then back to bed to repeat all the very next day

Growing up I always felt the outsider, and I was treated that way, I was bullied and abused, always thought of myself like a ugly duckling and that someday I will be a swan,

But now with all the trials I had to face I am just here, only surviving, not really living, I have tried but, to what end, I'm alone and unworthy and that's it.

Thinking this over with my earphones blearing in my ears listening, make me wanna die - by pretty reckless playing, as I run my usual block around the park, trying to sweat out my frustrations, it's just I always felt that I was missing something, although I am alone no family or friends to speak off, I felt somewhere out there was another part to me, that I wasn't yet complete but I would be soon

Yeah when, sooner rather than later, the only hope that gets me thru those days is closing my eyes at night, when I fall under to sleep, where those beautiful green eyes, dark short hair, rough exterior visit, his face always blurred, but for months now his eyes have haunted my dreams

Who is he, why do I keep dreaming about him, I don't think I have every met him so why me, all I know is that when I do dream of this mysterious man I feel like I'm home that I am finally whole

as I run up to my apartment building after I finish my run, sweating and exhausted, jumping into the shower, getting ready for bed, wishing I could know who this man that greats me in my dreams, I wish I could meet him

If only I knew right then when I lay my head down on that pillow, how I would be getting that wish...


	2. forest

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own supernatural or twilight (which comes into effect in another 7 chapters or more) all props go to their creators and publishers/networks, and unfortunately I do not own ARROW or THE VAMPIRE DIARIES however I do own Aleisha (YAY) enjoy :)**

**side note starts in supernatural sometime in season 4, I will not be following the season plot line having fun mashing seasons four five six and maybe 7 for my own little puzzle WHAHAHAHA**

**Warning might have dean slightly OOC **

**Excuse the grammar (damn text talk) I don't as yet have a beta**

**Updated 5-8-15 hopefully with a now functioning spell checker its readable**

**ALEISHAS POV**

Lying on my stomach, my head to the side, I wake up slowly, god my neck is sore I must have slept on it wrong, what's that noise, did I leave the TV on? Argh hate waking up always foggy headed, funny I didn't hear my alarm go off with it usual annoying beep, what time is it?

Focusing my eyes and pushing up, feeling wet under my hands, looking down I screamed.

"Ahh this isn't my bed" I was looking down at the ground covered with wet leaves

Snapping my head up and around I look, this can't be real, I'm surrounded by trees I'm in a forest at night

"What the hell where am I" standing up, brushing myself down

"What the" as I look down

"where did these clothes comes from" I certainly wasn't wearing my boyleg blue shorts and white tank top I fell asleep in, no I was wearing black skinny jeans, combat boots a white singlet and a blue check shirt over that, checking my pockets for anything, nothing, my blonde hair up in a high ponytail.

"Well now I know how Dorothy felt" surely this must be a dream, well you know what they say

"oowwww, ok well that ain't no dream" I say loudly after pinching myself, how the hell do I get out of here, looking around once more, walking forward, a few steps, hearing the leaves crunch under my boots, which I must say where comfy, I don't even want to know how I got this clothing on, that's to creepy a thought, at least there's moon light to see where I am going.

Humming leave out all the rest -by Lynkin Park, now walking for what felt like hours, getting bored was an understatement, paranoid yes, hearing woodland animals scurrying about, started to get to me

HOOT HOOT

An howl in a close tree made me jump, I don't even know I'm going the right way, I woke up pointing this direction so I was going to head into this direction, all I know I could be walking in circles, and me being blonde that's VERY likely.

"hello, is there anyone here hello" I yell out in frustration, I wish I could wake up from this nightmare, please god I hope there's no zombies around here, I know I wished for a better life but come on, I watch far too much TV I thought, still walking forward

Not paying attention to where I was walking, I suddenly fell forward, tripping over a tree root, bringing my hands forward breaking my fall,

THUD

Hitting something hard and cold, as I lay there on the ground, on my stomach, debating in my head if I should just stay on the ground and die, I mean this nightmare isn't going to hot and frankly I was tired, why me?

Shifting slightly I feel something digging in my side, getting up on my knees, brushing away the wet dark leaves, I see the item, it's a gun, picking it up, wow I've never seen a gun before, I wonder who's it is, it was nice, well for a gun, stainless steel barrel with a black grip, not bad, not that heavy either, looked new to

"I wonder if it works" I mutter to myself as I get to my feet, someone must have dropped it, well got nothing better to do

Taking it in my right hand, finger on the trigger, aiming to the ground, I pull the trigger

BANG

"shit balls that fucker was loaded" I scream, jumping back, tripping over my feet as I throw the gun to the ground, only to land on my ass with a thud

"Why of course it's loaded, it is your gun" a voice echoes behind me

I panic, standing up and turning around, a small tree branch clutched in my hand, like a sword, shit maybe I shouldn't have thrown that gun

"Who are you" I barely get out, as I start to shake, looking at this man before me in a trench coat with an odd look on his face

"Castiel, I'm an angel on the lord" he replied monotoned

"Get the hell out of here, there's no such thing" I say gripping my tree branch holding it in front of myself

"Aleisha, you need to have some faith"

As he utters those words lightning slashes thru the sky, as he starts to glow, as it flashes I see, what looks like shadows of two wings unfurling from his back, just as the flashes start, they stop, his wings disappeared and the forest is once again in plunged into darkness, with a little moonlight flowing out.

My eyes felt like they were bugging out, as I tried to take in what I was seeing, silence fills the air

"I don't... I wow... so your an angel, like a real angel, oh my lanta", then suddenly I'm struck with a thought

"Hold up, are you the reason why I am here, in this forest god knows where"

"Of course god knows where, he is everywhere"

"No I mean it's a just a figure of speech, you know what don't worry, why am I here, Castiel" wow this is so surreal, I'm talking to an angel

"We have been watching you for some time, Aleisha, you are important, for how important you are I do not know, but I was charged to bring you here"

"O... K,... look I don't know where I am or why I am here dressed like this might I add, I'm thinking I have finally lost it and I am locked up in the physc ward back home, that's it isn't it I've finally cracked after all the shit I've finally lost it" I ramble

He approaches me; we are one foot apart, looking at me

"I assure you this is real, you are here in this forest for a purpose, you feel lost and full of regret, but you belong here, it's your destiny to be here to be reunited,"

"What are you talking about" I gasp thinking if this is an angel he's a bloody loon

Raising two of his fingers and placing them on my forehead, a flash of light, too bright I close my eyes, he removes his fingers, I feel the slight sting where his fingers once where on my forehead, hope there isn't a mark.

"What did you just do?"

"I took off your guard seal, to open your powers to your soul, so you can connect to your soul mate, it's your destiny to find and be with him, you already know who he is and he knows you"

The dreams

"You mean the green eyes that I have been dreaming about is my soul mate, wow sounds like a cheesy 80s movie theme, I don't feel so good" I say swaying a little, please don't spew.

"You where made in heaven to find each other, you are both important"

"Ok then how the hell do I find this so called soul mate of mine" I say bending down and picking up the gun, putting the safety on and placing it down the back of my jeans, freezing.

"Ok how did I know how to do that, I have never seen or fired a gun till tonight, how did I do that"

"The same way you know what kind of gun it is"

"It's a desert eagle mark v11, shit how did I know that"

"You have connected with your other half, picking up on knowledge, of such things you need to survive with"

"ok then Castiel, what now what do we do, even though it's been a pleasure truly of being scared shitless by a quote angel unquote (sarcasm), in a dark forest, with things that could actually eat me, in clothes that aren't mine with a gun down the back of my pants"

Next thing I know his hand is on my left shoulder, I hear the flapping of wings blackness over takes me

...

...

Snapping my eyes open, I'm once again on the ground and SHOCK HORROR in a forest, alone

"CASTIEL YOU DICK" I scream

Looking around I hear shots and voices coming from the distant, they are faint but are still there, getting to my feet, I'm struck with this horrible feeling something bad is going on and I bet its wherever that noise is coming from

His eyes flash thru my mind, "dean" a voice whispers

Ok I don't know what's going on all I know is its bad and I have to go find out, my hearts saying yes but my mind is screaming at me no

"Fuck it, this is my life whatever the fuck it is I'm going" yelling out, and if this is a dream which I am pretty sure it is i can do whatever I want in it right?

I take off running as fast as I can; with the forest so dense it's hard to see where I'm going let alone the obstacles like foliage etc on the ground

As I run I hear the noise getting louder, I heard a gunshot and I ducked, shit what am I getting myself into? Swallowing the horrible feeling in my gut.

I continue to run till I see what looks like the edge of the forest to a semi clearing.

Ducking behind a tree as I get to the edge, the scene before me is something out of a horror slash war movie, there are bodies everywhere like a dozen if not more, what looks like a shack that's now ablaze, lighting up the field, smoke billowing into the night air, mixing with the stars, at least another 1/2 dozen in suits with black eyes, fighting what looks like two men, the smell of dead flesh hanging in the air, my head starts to pound as it assaults my noise, bile coming to pool in the back of my mouth, ok this can't be a dream if it smells that bad, now kneeling on the ground breathing thru my mouth.

"fuck me" I whisper what's going on, I hear more gun shots and yelling, what do I do, stay, or help, what can I do?, I see three guys smacking around a tall sandy hair dude, pushed up against a black mussel car, and another one fighting another dude that's getting thrown about, I watch as he gets thrown back and slammed back against a tree sinking to the ground, my stomach twists as I watch him sink to his knees, I know its him

"Dean"

"well hello little lady" a voices comes out of know where, the hairs on the back of neck standing up, fear rips thru me, grabbing me by the throat hoisting me up in the air, chokng me, trying to gasp for breath as I try to pry his fingers of my neck, my feet dangling, the tips of my boots scrapping the ground, facing him I look in horror as his eyes turn black, a disgusting smirk lining his lips, making me sick,

Walking me out of the forest edge, still choking me, bringing me out to the others

"Lookie lookie boys we have a pretty piece of flesh to carve"

"No, no leave her alone" the sandy haired man yelled now being restrained by the arms by two suits.

Gasping, black dots cross my eyes oh god this is it, my arms dropping to my sides, he pulls me towards his face as he sniffs my neck then licks across my face, only to throw me down to the ground, like dis guarded rubbish

I lay on my side gasping for breath, my hand to my neck, trying to rub, sitting up I look around.

"Well we have an audience, boys, she can watch the demise of the infamous Winchester boys" he gloats as he walks over to stand in front of the dusty haired man.

"Hey are you ok, don't be scared" I heard a voice to my left looking over, I see who the voice belongs to

Green eyes it's him, the shock on his face as he looks at me

"Dean" I say "Aleisha" he says at the same time

Still looking at him, I'm not aware till it's too late, I feel a hand smash into my face making me fly backwards, landing just shy a foot from dean

"fuck," my heads spinning as I look up at my attacker, the same black eyed man that chocked me, "YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE YOU HIT A GIRL," I scream out as I taste the blood in my mouth

"Leave her alone you black eyed son of a bitch, take me leave her out of this" dean pleads, spitting out his own blood wincing as he holds his side, legs shaking.

"All in good time Deano you'll get your turn" as he punches Dean in the face, making him slump to the side semi conscious.

"Now you little slut, you have pissed me off, what shell we do with you" he says grabbing me by the neck once more lifting me up, if I get of this I will be sporting one hell of a bruise.

"Leave her alone, you demon bitch she has nothing to do with this leave her alone" the tall sandy hair man screamed trying to get loose of his attackers

As he is momentarily distracted I reach round the back of my pants, pulling my gun and cocking it under his chin

"What do you think that is going to do kill me" he laughs

"it might not, but it will make me feel better" I gasp out pulling the trigger, his head snapping back, he was right it did nothing but piss him off, throwing me several feet, making me land on my right shoulder, a sharp pain in my thigh, I stilled, I couldn't move, blackness, was I dead

**THIRD POV**

"now that's taken care of lets have some fun with old big bro here shall we Sammy boy" the demon laughs, flinging out his hand, Deans body stiffens as he screams out, rising up the tree trunk he was slumped against up four feet in the air, his arms pinned at his sides, struggling to move but couldn't

"NO...DEAN" Sam screams out struggling to help his brother, tears welling in his eyes.

Dean screams as a gash starts to form over his stomach opening up his blood starts to pour.

"NO...DEAN... STOP THIS" Sam screams as he watches in horror as his big brother slowly gets mutilated in front of him

"Look Sam it's like a beautiful waterfall of big bro blood, lovely" he laughs

"STOP IT, STOP IT ILL DO IT"

"No Sammy don't, not for me, DONT" dean screamed out

A massive surge of white light flooded out, both Dean and Sam closed their eyes, demons screaming, and then all was quiet

**APOV**

Am I dead, not I can't be I'm still thinking, so I'm not dead, god I feel like shit, what am I going to do, my eyes still closed, lying on the grass, I hear yelling then what sounds like a screaming cry of torture, a flash of pain hits me and I feel a rise in my belly a burning heat rising, building, my anger and pain growing, I feel it radiating thru me, I open my eyes and I'm on my feet, how did that happen, I can't feel anything, all I see is white, the build up rising, feeling like I am going to burst, my fists clenched at my sides the heat rising up my throat  
snapping my head back I scream

"NO" pushing the heat away from me pulsing it out, I hear screaming then silence, the smell of burning flesh in the air

Sinking to my knees, I start to focus, I can see grass, god I'm so tired, what just happened, it was like I wasn't in control of my body, breathing heavily, well there goes that dream theory.

"DEAN" I hear a scream, snapping my head up, seeing the tall sandy man over him, pressing his hand down on his stomach, dean not moving

I got up trying to move argh my right thigh, looking down there was a small twig sticking out, must of happened when I landed, snapping the top of the twig, grabbing my shirt, ripping the bottom, tying it around my leg leaving the twig in to stop the bleeding, for now

I hobbled across the field to where both the men where, avoiding the barbequed remains the once black eyed whatevers.

I sink down beside him

"I don't know who or what you are, but thank you, you saved our lives, I'm Sam and this is Dean"

"I'm Aleisha, we have to get him out of here do you have somewhere we can take him, he's losing too much blood" I reply as I look at this man before me growing paler, still unconscious

"Sam, SAM, snap out of it" I yell back as I watch this man start to go into shock, tears flowing

"we can still save him but we need to move him somewhere safe, before anything else comes, taking the bad feeling I have right now there is more coming we have to move"

"Yeah we have a hide out a few miles out, we can take him there"

Getting up Sam runs to the black car, ripping off my shirt and pressing to deans stomach, a slight groan escapes his lips, but he doesn't wake

I hear a car start up in the background, but the noise is faint, everything is faint, even the smell of burnt flesh in the air, as I look down at this man, how beautiful he is feeling his shallow breaths on my face as I lean down over him whispering in his ear

"Wake up dean, please, I just found you I can't lose you now" what was I saying almost declaring my love to this total stranger

His breath hitches as I kiss his cheek, a lonely tear falls from his closed eye, what was I doing, he's dying his blood is seeping thru my shirt thru my fingers, and for some reason I just want to kiss him.

My dazed thought breaks as I hear the sound of tyres breaking, headlights

"Sam hurry his breathing is shallowing"

Sam runs round the now parked impala, opening the back seat, me grabbing his legs and Sam his shoulders as we load dean into the back seat

I jump in with him straddling his hips, as I lay pressure once more onto the wound, Sam jumps into the driver's seat and peels off, his breathing shallowing, my stomach in knots

"Dean, dean" why won't he just wake up shit

As we head onto the highway, I'm struck with a sudden feeling,

"_hand_" a voice whispers in the back of my head

"Sam do you trust me?"

"Why, what are you going to do" looking at me thru the rear view mirror

"ok this might sound strange, so far this hole day has been strange, I don't know why but I have the urge to lay my hand over dean and heal him I think"

"What are you an angel?"

"What hell no, already met one of those what a winged dick, I just have this feeling that I need to save him and it's the only way"

"Ok do what you have to" with a worried look on his face

Taking off the now blood soaked shirt, placing my hand over the 6 inch slash across his stomach, blood seeping thru my fingers, rocking as the car speeds down the road

"dean, dean wake up" slapping his face he comes to, our eyes meet, a flash goes thru me, that same feeling I had in the clearing, a building up rising up thru my gut, willing it to go down my arm to my hand, our eyes still locked together, I feel my right hand warm, a glowing sensation goes thru me, almost like ecstasy, a slight moan escapes both our lips,

as quickly as it started it stopped, I'm still straddling on his hips, him grinning at me, looking down to where my hand is nothing, his wound is healed he opens his mouth to speak

"You know you can go a little lower" wiggling his eye brows to me, only to pass out once more

"How did you do that" a shocked Sam says as we pull up to what looks like an abandon white mansion in the middle of nowheresville

"I don't know" I look over to him with a shocked look on my face, how I did that I don't know, all I know is that I had to do it, it felt right

"we better get him inside, then we are going to have a long talk about who or what you are" Sam says getting out and opening the back door, I jump out and help lift dean into the mansion, hobbling, biting my bottom lip to stop the screams as I put weight down on my thigh

3 hours later

"and that's when I ran into you guys" taking a swig of my beer, shuddering slightly, its cold, just finishing telling Sam my story, oh and did I mention the lovely knife an holy water tests as well, which I passed might I add

Sitting in what once was a sitting room, dean sleeping on a old couch, a small fire blazing in the room, taking the chill off the air but I was still cold, what with bare arms from my singlet, which was now blood splattered

"So what do you make of this" I say trying not to shiver,

"Here" Sam says handing me a hoodie "take it I don't want you to freeze to death, its deans he won't mind after all you saved his life twice today, mine to might I add"

"so what now Sam, I don't know how to get home" I say as I pull on the black hoodie, sniffing slightly, deans musk coming off it, lovely, what, what am I thinking

"And also I don't know if I want to go home, I don't know what it is, but I don't want to leave dean, maybe it's that soul mate thing or what but I don't want to leave him, or you"

" I understand, for some reason, I don't want you to either, it's weird, when you came into the clearing with that demon, all I could think about was key, and save, going thru my mind, all we can do is stay low here, wait for dean to wake up then go to another friend of ours called bobby"

"Can we trust him Sam?"

"Yes, he practically brought me and dean up, when dad had to drop us off when he was on a hunt"

(yes Sam filled me in all the things that go bump in the night, and for some reason, I wasn't shocked, which was surprising to us both, it was like I knew all along but didn't also)

Swigging my beer again, I started to feel a bit dizzy; I couldn't feel my thigh anymore, which is good but also bad maybe?

"hey are you alright, you'll looking kind of pale, it's been a long night why don't you go lie down for a while get some sleep, I'll keep an eye on dean"

"umm yeah ok, will you be ok Sam" I say getting up wow, my head spins, I stumble only to have strong arms around my back hold me steady

"Are you sure because you've only had like 2 beers, and you're not drunk"

"Sammy I don't fe...fe...elll" stumbling out my words my legs give out from under me, I see the floor rushing up to meet me, I hear my name screamed, then blackness

DUN DUN DUUNNNN

Is she a fallen angel with memory lost?

Maybe some new undisclosed supernatural the Winchesters are yet to face?

Will olicity ever have a love scene? - yes they did, wasn't really good

Tune in next time for _be careful what you wish for_

don't forget to review let me know what you think if I should carry on or leave it, I already have 20 chapters written out already BUT should I post ONLY YOU CAN DECIDE so review saiyan angel blue


	3. mansion

**Yay another chapter up, YAY FOR ME :) anyway this is where I say, I don't own supernatural blah blah blah, all rights etc go to its creators, I'm just turning them into my own little puppets to create and enjoy**

**So on that note enjoy**

**This chapter is just a filler see ya at the bottom**

**Rewritten 5-8-15**

**APOV**

_Blackness _

_Am I dead again? Maybe, I hear hushed voices, my eyes won't open, and god I feel tired_

"How do you know we can trust her Sam?"

"Dean she saved your life, and mine to, if she was going to kill us or whatever don't you think she would of done it before now"

"ok well let me remind you Sam about ruby, uh trusting that demon bitch and look what happened, me dead and you hocked up on demon juice, come on Sam"

"no dean, you listen, you didn't see what I saw and felt might I add, dean you where bleeding out on you back set of your car, and she healed you, you could of died and she saved you dean, she's stayed by your side before she passed out from that injury to her leg"

_Wow I forgot about that, well that makes sense on why I passed out, but why can't I open my eyes_

"Dean I did all the tests, she passed every one, I told you what she told me and you still don't trust her, well I do"

"shit ok I'm going to call Cas see if I can get all this sorted" and with that he walked out of the room

_I feel the weight of something on me, is someone placing a blanket on me, so warm, I drift off again  
waking some time later, to more voices_

Still blackness

"Dean you called" _is that Castiels voice_

"yeah I did, it's about bloody time, care to explain, what's going on here, why she is here and what she is huh" dean replied angrily

"I will speak of this once she awakes"

"Ok then and when will that be, its dawn and we can't stay here much longer, those black eyed bastards will come back in force"

"Hey there is no need to shout, I can hear you" I say opening my eyes and sitting up on the old worn couch, well trying to, fuck my shoulder is aching

"Hey wow, easy now" I feel arms around me holding me up

"Thanks Sam, ok" I say looking at the three men before me

" I would really like to know myself, I get put here, dumped in a dark forest, and told all this bull shit by this winged dick head here" pointing to Castiel" only to nearly get torn apart by what I now know as demons then only manage to survive, to then go and do some bloody angel fucking mojo on dean here, who by the way is a arrogant asshole who doesn't trust me, and yes I heard you by the way, you know a thank you would've been nice" I say glaring at a shocked dean

Ha take that dickwad; my inner bitch has come out to play, BOYA

"Well um ok, thanks, I guess for saving my life" he replies sheepily scratching the back of his head looking down

"Your welcome I guess so Castiel you gona spill on what going on here or what" I say looking up at Castiel, dean sits on the old chair opposite me

"Yes, you and dean are what we call soul mates"

"What like cheesy 80s mush" dean snapped, hah that's what I thought as I looked at him

"Dean let him finish"

"thank you Sam, as I was saying you are soul mates, not like cheesy 80s mush as you say but heaven soul mates, you where made in heaven to be destined to be together on earth it's your destiny, what for I don't know, just as Mary and john where destined to be together, dean and Aleisha are written also"

"But why me Castiel, why now I mean I've been on this earth for a long time and I" I was lost for words, for once, resting my arms on my knees looking at the floor

"I felt the shift in the heavens, I was charged to find you and get you to dean before what is written comes to fruition, you are a part of this, but in what means I do not know at this point" Cas reply's

"So what do we do now, I can't go home, not now"

"She can come with us to Bobbies, we can train her and she can help take down Lucifer and Michael" Sam says

"What no Sammy absolutely not, I'm not talking a skirt with us" dean screams back getting up to stand in front of his brother

"I'm not wearing a skirt, oh and I don't like them" I say back smirking Sam chuckles

"Whatever, I don't want her with us Sam, she can have a normal life, I don't want her mixed up in all of this it's too dangerous, she could get hurt"

"Careful dean almost sounds like you care" Sam smirks back

"Shut up bitch"

"Jerk"

"Ok its settled then" I say getting up of the couch, on wobbly legs " I'm coming with you"

"I shall take my leave" and with that Castiel was gone

**PLEASE REVIEW EVEN IF TO SAY HI TA S.A.B**


	4. bobbies

**another day another chapter, will start to get into supernatural episodes with twists, warning sorry about the whip lash from the upcoming flashbacks in this chapter ads to the mystery OOOOHH I can't forget**

**I don't own supernatural, I do own lesh and I would like to own a half naked dean Winchester but hey like they say be careful what ya wish for BOYA FOURTH WALL**

**Rewritten 5-8-15**

**Enjoy**

**APOV**

4 months later

Training at Bobbies was intense, sparing with Sam, gun training with dean, well with Sam with dean supervising (which was always awkward) and reading up on all kinds of monster law and myths with bobby

Oh bobby, when I first meet him, let's just say I nearly shit my pants

_flash back_

It had been a long car ride, to say the least, by this time I had zoned out, plug into my mp3 player in the back seat, after 8+ hours of glares from dean in the rear view mirror is enough to put anyone off, I mean give a girl a complex why don't ya, at least Sam tried to ease the tension, that and the fact of stopping half way there to pick up some clothes for me and this new snazzy mp3 player I was having a peachy day, note the sarcasm

With make me wanna die - by pretty reckless, blasting in my ears, gazing out the side window, watching the scenery fly by, thanks to the cashier by the way for filling my mp3 up with awesome tunes, to save me from this madness, it's amazing what a smile can do

All though I couldn't help myself, from time to time I would glance at dean in the rear view mirror, those big green eyes of his, following the road, so dreamy, he caught me a few times, of course I would give him my best death glare and look away, I know he wasn't happy with me here but come on, I'm not happy about this arrangement either, been told to basically mate or whatever by a higher power, don't get me wrong I always wanted something, just well never mind

Leaning my head on the window as we pull off the highway to a dusty road

SINGER AUTO SALVAGE sign above the old iron gates, hub caps for deco as we drive under it

Well first impressions where not so bad, basically a house well what looked like a nice house covered in car parts surrounds by rows on rows of wrecked cars, got to admit it was homely in a burley male world

getting out of the impala and closing the door, carefully not to piss dean off again, I have to say I do like to piss him off at least 4 times daily, don't know why, he's got ones of those faces ya wanna punch sometimes, it's better with the anger than other feeling towards him, built up tension anyone

Looking around taking in the place,

"what not good enough for ya princess" a certain dick to my right smarted, good I wanted to punch him today of course Sam just gives me an apologetic smile, he's been doing that a lot lately keeping the peace

"Well actually DEAN, the slight smell of oil and petrol in the air is quite refreshing" I say smiling back

I wonder if bobby has any Jap imports in his yard I would like to have a look, gota love me a Mazda

"whatever" he huffs walking up the stairs to the front porch, I followed behind, knocking on the door, he suddenly pulls me forward, next thing I know the door fly's open and there's a double barrel shot gun on my face

"Fuck" I let out

_end of flashback_

yeah so that went well as first impressions go, dean is a dumb ass, but after that little mishap I get along well with bobby, I like to think of him as my supernatural dad, since mine has long since passed, so I like spending time with him, showing me a few things especially with cars, I've always like cars just never really had the opportunity to work with someone on them so from time to time I'm out there in the shed under a bonnet, with him going over engine bits and bobs, occasional dean would come by try and act all know it all but I tend to just ignore him

Now Sam, I love Sam, wait not in that way but in a brotherly way, he's the big brother I've never had always wanted though, he's great to spar with, lets me get the odd punch in here and there, knocks me on my ass more times than I can count, he's teaching me how to use a knife in a fight if need be, I managed to rip his shirt a few times, but other than that I couldn't even touch him, good for him bad for me, generally after every sparing match with Sam I would head to the punching bag out back and go a few rounds,

But I have noticed a few things with Sammy, I think he's up to something, there has been a few things that have been questionable

_flash back_

"ya ready Sammy, I'm gona get ya this time pretty boy" I taunt as I circle him with my fists up, dean watching, from the ground, beer in hand, Sam circling with me, at the back of the salvage yard

"Come and get it little girl" I push forward with a punch, as he steps back

"Oowww, my knee, I think I twisted my knee" he says clutching his right knee

"What are you alright Sam" I ask worried

"Yeah I should be right, but I can't spar with ya"

"That's ok we can postpone"

"NO,...umm I mean why don't you spar with dean, you need the practise" he replies, is that a smirk I just saw across his lips, as he limps and sits down on an old arm chair, yeah bobby can be real classy like that

"Well you wanna go for a few rounds dean"

Pushing himself off the ground, taking off his jacket and looking at me

"So angel think you can handle this" smirking at me as he steps in front of me

"Bring it on dickwad"

"Dickwad really"

"what did I hurt little deanos feelings" I taunt back, Sammy laughing in the back ground

"bring it on, little girl"

Stepping forward I punch out with my right fist, he ducks, missing his left cheek by centimetres, ducking down he kicks his leg out sweeping my feet from under me

Thud, I land on my back, "fuck" trying to breath, my anger is clouding my judgement, reaching down he stretches out his hand, helping me up

Facing each other just a few inches apart silence in the air, breaking this awkward moment

"Again"

Punching out with my left fist, he blocks it with his left hand, wrapping his fingers around my enclosed fist, bringing my arm down to my side, spinning me around, my back to his front, his arms now around my waist locking  
both my arms to my sides, his chin on my shoulder next to my ear, small breaths escaping his lips, tilting my head back breathing in his musk, oh god...

Oh god all right what the fuck am I doing, I snap forward

"not good enough princess" he whispers in my ear, making my shudder slightly and pissing me off at the same time, struggling to get out of his arms I spin around a bit to forcefully, in the process tripping over my feet and falling forward, taking him with me, landing with a thud on his back, and I on top of him.

"Are you alright dean" I say lifting off him slightly to look at him, brushing some dirt off his cheek

"yeah I'm ok" he replies as he looks into my eyes, those green eyes that I could lost in, two deep green pools, his arms wrap around my back just for a moment we are both lost in each other, forgetting everything, silence, the air almost electrifies  
if I could I would stay this way forever, the world around us gone forgetting, my eyes fall to his lips, so soft I wonder...

*cough*

"well even though it would be SSOOOO fun to watch you two make out I have better things to do" Sam says getting up and walking towards the house

"Ah Sammy, I yell watching him go "how's the knee" I say smiling clearly seeing he's completely fine

"what, um yeah, well would you look at that, its fine, must not of hurt it after all ah well" he says turning back around to the house

"Bitch" I yell out

"Jerk he yells back" waving above his head with a smile on his face

"Well dean although its really comfy lying here I think we better get up"

"Huh ... um yeah...yeah"

Getting of him slowly and reaching for his hand to help him to his feet, dusting himself off as he does

"So what do say I go make us some pie, I'm in the mood for pie"

"women that sounds bloody fine to me" he says as we walk back to the house, slinging his arm around my shoulders giving me a side hug loosely, you know like bros do it

"Now can u make it a cherry/apple pie" he says with a goofy grin on his face

"Sure why not"

_end of flashback_

Now dean can be gentle when he wanted to me, but that wasn't often

Back to Sammy, it seems that both him and bobby are both in cahoots with each other, coming up with excuses as why they couldn't train me lately, oh the best one from Sam was he couldn't take target practise with me cos he had diarrhoea, firstly eww and second harden the fuck up Sam, but no apparently he couldn't practice with me so dean did, bobby went as far as going out on hunts, he never goes on hunts unless he really has to so, two cases of vengeful spirits, a toddler could do them, bobby jumped at the chance, so dean and I where finding ourselves alone together a lot, don't get me wrong I like spending time with him on our own it's just that, I feel I'm falling for him harder and I know he doesn't like me like I like him, hey I'm saving myself some major hurt here cut a girl sum slack

But I think they learnt their lesson on that score just this last week

_flashback_

"Sammy"

"What"

"Who's, chocolate is in the fridge" dean yells out as he grabs a beer

"No dean don't that is leshs and your ass is grass if you take that"

"Na she'll be cool with it" he replies

"Well it's your funeral" he says watching dean eat the choc with a swig of beer

2 hours later

"WHAT THE FUCK" I scream as I look in the fridge where is my chocolate, stomping into the lounge to all three burley men sitting there watching the game

"WHO THE FUCK ATE MY CHOCOLATE" wow at that moment it was so quite you could hear a pin drop, rage burning within me

Both Sammy and bobby look over to dean who was looking everywhere around the room but me

"OK" I say seething, I walk out of the lounge into bobbies library, where I know he keeps a aluminium base ball bat  
grabbing it turning around walking back thru the lounge and out the door

All three men jump to their feet after me

"Ah Aleisha what are you doing with that bat" bobby asked

"Well bobby, funny thing is" I say as I walk down the steps of his porch, the bat of my right shoulder

"You NEVER get in-between a girl and her chocolate WHEN SHE IS FUCKING PMSING" I yell now walking over to the parked impala

"Lesh what are you going to do with that bat" dean yells out watching from the porch with bobby and Sam

"oh this well I was just going to do this" as I stalked around the back of the impala, swinging it around and smashing the back of deans window, the rage building, glass splintering around me

Looking back over to the house all three men's jaws hitting the floor, especially deans

"Fuck you dean" I yell while flipping him the bird

Sam and bobby laughing at what they just saw

"what are you to laughing at FUCK U TWO IN ALL, I know what you have been doing, your little plan, well you know what you can do with your plan SHOVE IT UP YOUR FUCKING ASS" I scream flipping them off as well, throwing the bat down on the ground and walking away, crunching glass under my boots

_end of flashback_

So that leaves me where I am right now

Down the back of one of bobbies sheds, I've cleared out some space of my own, cleaned up, I have a black 2012 camero, I've been working on, well trying to, bobbies been helping out, I don't know much, the pms thing was a week and half ago, I have been sleeping down here in my car ever since, only going to the house to shower, and wash my clothes, I had a stash of food out here already so I was good, I didn't talk to any of them, I was feeling bad though about an hour after I smashed deans window, it's his baby and I defaced it, I mean don't get me wrong he was in the wrong, but he only ate my chocolate, I smashed his window, I don't know what I was thinking, I do get bad pms but nothing that bad before

Deciding, I needed a break from all this moping I took my mp3 out of my pocket, searched for my fav track to uplift me when I feel like this and plug it into the little radio I had on the bench

Over the rainbow by Israel iz Kamakawiwo'ole started to play, his smooth velvet voice flowing out the speakers, sitting down on an old torn 67 Chevy back seat, next to my car, I lean back, watching the sunset in the distance, pinks and reds slashing across the ski, bouncing off the clouds

Closing my eyes, I sink into the seat more and listen to his words, I can relate so much, letting my mind wonder away, to those green eyes again, sighing out loud, I was so focused on his voice I didn't hear the approaching footsteps, till he spoke

"Interesting choice of music there" he says softly

"Shit" I say jumping, my heart racing

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you" he says coming around the seat with a cooler in his hand

"Its ok dean I was just a million miles away"

"I come in peace, I want to say sorry about that other week, that and I wanted to umm... check if you are ok down here on your own, can I sit down"

"sure" I say patting the seat next to me, sitting down he places the cooler next to him, reaching in bringing out two beers, opening one and giving it to me, that same goofy smile on his lips, sitting back watching the sun set, somewhere over the rainbow still playing in the background

Sighing I knew it was my turn

"dean, look I'm sorry to, I mean I shouldn't have smashed your window, I feel bad about it, I don't know what came over me, I'm not normally THAT EXTREME pmsing, I just had the urge to destroy something, I know how much that car means to you, I'm so sorry" I say looking at him, my eyes a bit foggy

"its ok, I guess I had it coming, not just for eating your chocolate but all the rest I guess, Sam and bobby also want to apologise, we talked after you left about the hole soul mate thing, I explained if its meant to happen, then it will and not to push it, it's not helping both of us" he replies then taking a swig of his beer "plus bobby luckily had a spare window so it's all fixed"

Lullaby by sia playing in the background, I don't remember having that song, weird, it's lovely though

"Oh on that note, here I got you something," he says reaching down to the cooler, picking up a block of chocolate, with a blue bow on it

"Thanks" I say smiling, "my favourite, not to mention my fav colour, how did you know, I don't remember telling you that"

"I don't know it just came to me that you love blue so I thought why not, I mean I can be considerate, sometimes, just don't tell Sammy, don't wanna ruin my bad rep" he says laughing back

While the sun set, turning to night, dean lighting a fire we chatted for another hour, about everything and anything, I saw a side I always felt but never saw, he spoke about his childhood, both his mum and dad's death and Sammie's, he also talked about hell, watching the pain on his face as I ran my fingers over his knuckles, apocalypse, everything, and in turn I told him about my life before I woke up on the forest floor, how I lost my parents when I was small, I couldn't help but cry when I told him about my little brother, how I felt I couldn't save him that night, how I regret it all, I also told him about how alone I always felt that I was missing something and that I felt whole again being with him bobby and Sammy that I consider them as family

"Family always sticks together" he says wiping the tears from my eyes with the pad of his thumb "now drink that beer baby girl"

"Whys that" I ask sculling the last of my beer, putting the empty on the ground

Christina Perri a thousand years by the piano guys starts to play; ok I know I don't have that song, what's going on?

getting up, he stands in front of me reaching out his right hand  
"may I have this dance" he asks his eyes pleading, being shocked was an understatement, this is dean he's not the romantic type, ass yes but romance, ah no, swallowing

"You may" I say placing my hand in his

Standing up, putting his arm around my back, taking my right hand in his left, my left hand on his shoulder, we start to sway to the music, the fire blazing in the background as we turn around slowly, the stars twinkling above

"Where did you learn to dance Mr Winchester" I ask looking at him his eyes, his irises reflected the dancing flames

"I don't know, all I know is I just wanted to dance with you when I heard this song, why don't you want to"

"no I do I just never thought you know what, don't worry" I reply back as I rest my head against his chest, swaying to the beautiful tones coming from the speakers, his hand in my tracing my knuckles, the air around us changed, soft, it felt right

**no pov**

just out of view in the shadows he watched, these too dance, so complete, he knew he had to do something, push them together slightly, not like bobby and Sam where but gently, he knew changing that song and pushing emotions towards them it was only a matter of time, Castiel knew his charges were going to be happy they just needed to find it destiny or not

"how's it going Castiel" Sam whispers looking over his shoulder, at his big brother, dancing around the fire, with who he considered a sister, a smile across his face, all he had ever wanted was his brother happy

"Good so far"

"its good thing you where on board Cas, Sam and I weren't doing such a good job, those to idjits are just as bad as each other, stubborn" bobby whispered

"We shell leave them to it" CAS says as the 3 disappear back into the shadows

**Deans Pov**

what's happening to me, I've never danced and here I am, with one of the most beautiful women I've ever laid my eyes on, looking at her as I sway with her in my arms, her head against my chest, my heart racing can't help but feel joy, and that nothing else matters, I've dreamed of her so long that I'm scared to lose her, her hand feels right in mine as I feel her fingers tracing lines on my knuckles, placing our intertwined hands on my chest slowly spinning around, I think I'm falling for her, but I can't get involved with her, I don't want to hurt her, but yet I can't be without her, the thought of staying away from her now is hard, it was hard this last week and a half, I thought about her everyday she wasn't here, I know we fight hell she's stubborn and so am I but I don't think I can live without her, not now

**Aleisha pov**

the song felt like it was coming to an end, our foreheads now touching, swaying softly together, looking down at his lips, I couldn't help but wonder what they felt like how soft they where, as the song finished, I felt the calm of silence, breathing, our noses touching, his lips getting closer to mine, I close my eyes, my thoughts running rapid thru my head, he stopped swaying, this is it I wait but nothing, opening my eyes, I see him just looking at me

I feel him pull away from me, my hand still in his

"Come on we better get back, before they send out a search party"

Letting go of my hand he puts the fire out, grabs the cooler and we start to walk back to the house in silence

**WHAHAHAHAHA till next time ... don't forget to review I need your input do u think I should continue? S.A.B**

**a side note dean is 26, Aleisha is 24, and Sam is 23, also I have just realised I haven't done a description of Aleisha she's 5'9 slim with a little muscle tone, blonde hair with caramel highlights and brown underneath with blue eyes, and she is not a girly girl so NO PINK laters...**


	5. wishful thinking part 1

**another day another chapter, well we are now getting into the first of a few supernatural episodes, my favs actually, remember I have taken several episodes over several seasons for my stories, mashing them together, so they wont of happened to the boys yet, so in saying that**

**I DONT own SUPERNATURAL wha :( maybe one day :)**

**ALL props go the Jensen and Jared (ESPECIALLY JENSEN) for bringing us wonderful characters **

**And I DONT own any of the plots or dialogue (well some of it I do)**

**I also don't own VAMPIRE DIARIES yes it's in the story beware it comes thru a lot of my future chapters**

**BUT I do own lesh YAY I'm special**

**Now own with the show...**

**APOV**

3 days later  
early morning

Since the dance under the stars and almost kiss with dean, things have gotten back to normal, well so to speak, we haven't spoken about that night, also we avoided any reason to be alone together, to keep myself busy and not think about it I took to cleaning bobbies house from top to bottom, including washing all his clothing and bedding and ironing, folded nicely and created a linen cupboard for him in the hall, I also managed to cook a few meals and freeze them for him, I was going to miss him and it was going to be hard riding in a closed space for 8+ hours with dean, there only so much me and Sam can talk about to keep off the subject.

"Here" my thoughts where interrupted by bobby handing me a box

"What's this?"

"Argh, its nothing really, a hunter I know owed me a favour, and since it's your first hunt stuck with those two idjits I thought you might like this"

Opening the box I pulled out a Samsung galaxy tablet and it was blue

"Wow bobby I don't know what to say but thank you" I say hugging him tightly.

"aww it was nothing ya idjit, now I also have manage to hook you up to a plan, don't worry I'm not paying for it, but apparently according to Rufus you can stream TV shows, so that should help escaping the boys"

"Thanks bobby" hugging him once more 

"yeah yeah now get out of here ya idjit" his cheeks now flushed.

After packing the trunk to the impala with our gear, the boys saying their goodbyes to bobby and we where off, where to none of us knows, driving down the dusty drive way, stopping just at the end just before the highway 

Sam in the front with dean me in the back.

"Ok dean, since this is Aleishas first hunt, with us I think she should get to pick the music"

What's he talking about I wonder as I lean forward

"I mean come on dean you have the greatest hits of mullet rock not to mention it's a tape player" Sam

"Well you know its house rules Sammy, driver picks the music, shot gun shuts his cake hole"

I burst out in laughter at that one

"Good one"

"yeah well you won't be laughing when you see deans collection" Sam says passing the tape box over the back seat to me, looking thru it he was right but I had my tablet and mp3 if I got that desperate.

"hey you guys you don't have any Justin Bieber do ya" I say trying to keep a straight face, the reaction on both of their faces of absolute disgust, as they spun around was hilarious, taking a pic with my tablet, then bursting out with laughter

"I'm just screwing with ya, you should of seen your faces, I can't stand the kid I'm hoping he's like a shifter or something so someone can gank that little prick, and do the world a favour"

"Amen baby girl I second that" dean pipes up

Sam just rolls his eyes

"Ok, what have we got here" looking thru the box "mmm, black Sabbath, motor head Metallica, oooo this one, I love this one"

I say passing the box to Sammy "dean can you put this one, I love it especially the first song"

Looking at the tape, I see the smile creep on dean's lips as he puts it in turning it up

The soft guitar notes from James Hetfield, seeps from the speakers as nothing else matters by Metallica flows out

With the squealing of the tires, leaving a dust cloud from Bobbies drive, we were on the highway and we were off

I was scared and excited at the same time

Singing the words with dean as we hurtle down the highway in the big black machine,

Sammy groaning "not you to"

"What I like this song" as I continue to sing, I'm not bad but not good either...ha-ha Sam

4 hours into the trip

After surfing the net on my tablet I was getting a bit bored

"Hey how long do we get there" I whine

"About another 5 hours give or take" Sam replies, typing on his laptop

"Great" I say huffing and sinking into the back seat, looking down at the blood stains on the floor, I really should clean that

"Now baby girl, I know you don't like to be cooped up in the car with this smuck (pointing to Sam) and this devilish handsome man" he says smirking looking at me thru the rear view

Of course I roll my eyes

He continues "besides enjoy the trip we have plenty of time, remember it's the journey not the destination"

"Omfg dean that was like total wisdom, even coming from a man at your age" I laugh in response, talk about random especially from dean

"Where did you hear that" Sam asked as he looked over to his brother opened mouthed

"What, I...um read it on a back of a magazine once"

"What you mean you read the back cover of a magazine, I can just imagine that mag that was dean" Sam stirred knowing it would get under deans skin, which he then stayed quite

"Asian maybe, dean" Sam still smirking

"Bitch"

"Jerk"

and with that, the car fell silent, well except the radio jamming out ACDC, Sam went back to his laptop, researching no doubt, I love him like a brother but the dude was a bit of a nerd, at least look at some porn Sam, maybe if I get bored I can tease him about that, ill mental note that for later, dean went back to focusing on the road tapping his fingers on the wheel, I went back to my tablet jamming out to Bon Jovi hits.

Before I knew it another hour had ticked by, I started to catch up on my programs, vampire diaries at the mo, every now and then I could feel eyes on me, I caught him a few time in the rear view, id just smirk back,

At this time dean had put the music down low, Sam was sleeping and I was so focused on vampire diaries season 5 ep 22

I'm at the part of Caroline, Stefan and Tyler that's possessed, Stefan just told the traveller who's in Tylers body that his wife is dead and he starts to push Stefan for a fight, ok this going is ok I just wish they would kill Tyler off I've never like him, after all I am a klaroline shipper, as I continue to watch I still,

*I'm in no mood to fight tonight alright* -Stefan

*look at me, my wife's dead, I'm in someone else's body, I've got nowhere to go cos my own people are trying to kill me*- Tyler

*listen were going to find a way to stop this spell, even if mystic falls is gone, were gona find a way to save ourselves right*- Stefan 

Caroline comes behind Tyler, trying to snap his neck, he turns around, starts to go wolf, Stefan pushes him against the car, next thing you know you see a hand shoot out, a groan, Stefan steps back, Tyler has his heart in his hand

I gasp, omfg  
"NO" I scream out loud from the back seat

Causing dean to slam on the impala breaks, his tires squealing, serving a little to come to a stop on the side of the road, at hearing me scream Sam bolts upright hitting his head on the roof

"What the hell, baby girl are you all right" dean turns to face me, the impala idles, Sam looking at me also

"No, I'm not" I start to cry, why am I crying, it's not like me

"What's wrong are you hurt" Sam ask

"Yes and no" sobbing "Stefan's dead, they killed Stefan" I say turning the tablet around to show the guys

"You mean to tell me I nearly ran off the road because some dick vamp on a TV show died" dean says yelling back at me

"Yes" I whisper

Throwing his hands in the hair looking at me

"I'm sorry ok, I don't know what's wrong with me, I'm not normally like this, ok" yelling I get out of the car slamming the door and sit outside on the grass verge, sobbing

"dean go talk to her, you know she can't really control her emotions, it's part of the hole soul mate thing, or have you forgotten that convo with Cas" **(AN: they has that convo after the pms window smash thing)**

"Ok, ok ill talk to her, what do I say, sorry your vamps dead on a TV program, come on Sam"

"Hey just talk to her it might be something else as well you never know, just talk to her"

I sat there on the verge, my knees pulled up, my arms wrapped around them, wind whipping thru my hair, trying to figure out the emotions running thru me, my vision blurry from the tears

"Hey baby girl, can I sit" he says as he sits, why ask if ya gona do, ass

"Look I'm sorry for yelling at you, about your TV vamp that died, I'm sorry ok"

"dean do you know why I was sad, it wasn't because of the TV programme well not all of it, when I saw Stefan die, I had a flash of feeling, of Sammy dying, I could feel his body slumped on me, it felt like I was on my knees holding him dean, the feeling of hope diminishing as I felt wetness on my hand, as I had the flash dean, I realised I was challenging your memories of Sammy's death and it upset me, I'm sorry if I nearly caused an accident I didn't mean to" the tears falling from my cheeks

"Aw come here baby girl" he says putting his arms around me, resting his chin on top of my head.

"its ok, look maybe sometime we need to sit down and talk about these feeling, just you and me, but right now I think its best we get off this grass and back on the road, the lights slowly fading and I want to stop in a motel for the night, come on" he says as he kisses the top of my head and gently pulling me up to my feet opening the impala door and jumping in.

Sam just smiles as me, what else can he do, awkward and a bit embarrassing.

Dean starts up the car once more and we are back on the highway, I decided to give the TV progs a miss for now, and decided to lie down in the back seat, so tired all of a sudden, I close my eyes and drift away

I feel someone nudging me awake,

"Hey lesh wake up"

" what, are we there Sam" I say sleepily

"Almost, come on time for a food break"

I wonder how long I was out for; when I closed my eyes it was the afternoon, now its night

"How long was I out for Sam" I say getting up and opening the door

"About 5 hours or so, didn't even move, I was getting worried at one point had to check ya pulse to make sure your still with the living"

"Ha-ha funny Sam"

"I know I'm a real comedian, now come on, let's get some food, dean went ahead, you know what he's like with pie"

"Oh yes"

After we ate got refreshed up a bit we hit the road again, I still felt like crap, no energy, my head lying on the window, the coolness of the glass soothing, as I watch the foliage go by, from the beams of the headlights, so dark out

"so alright Sammy where do we go from here"

I was listening but I wasn't paying too much attention just steering out the window, what is wrong with me

"Well I checked a few things out, it's been a bit quite lately, no signs of demon activity, no omens or portents I can see" he says opening his lap top fully enough on his lap, lighting up the car

"That's good news for once" dean

"Yeah, just the typical smattering of crank UFO sightings, and one possible vengeful spirit, up in concrete Washington, an eyewitness reports a ghost that has been haunting the showers of the local gym, saying the ghost thru her down the stars

"what no kidding" smiling creeps on his face, at this I just close my eyes making out I'm still asleep, I know where this is going and I don't want to know

"Well I can see by the smile on your face you are interest"

"Well Sammy showers, women, we gotta save these people" saying as he steps on the gas

"How long do you think it would take to get there" dean

"I don't know well have to drive all night, should be there by the morning" Sam says looking over his shoulder continuing

"Do you think she'll be alright"

Dean looks in the review mirror, his eyes softening "sure she'll be fine, she's with us"

With that said he goes back to the road, hearing all this, my heart sank, I know he doesn't care for me in that way I knew it, how can I compete with those women, sighing I turn over and try to sleep

**Well what do you guys think? I would love your input so don't be shy please review **


	6. wisful thinking part 2

**Glad to see my story getting some interest still no reviews wha ah well I just like getting my story out there and with that**

**I don't own supernatural, maybe if I found a witch I would, or better yet I would just wish dean was ALL mine, but readers I might share (maybe)**

BEEEEEEEPPPPPPP

"Fuck" I yell bolting up right hitting my head on the roof above the back seat, rubbing my head I see Sam doing the same thing.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauties" dean echo's with a smirk on his face ASS

"Shit dean did you really have to" I say still rubbing my head, what an ass

"hey it was funny, anyway I bought you guys coffee don't say I don't care" he says as he passes me and Sam our coffee, drinking the hot liquid down my throat I realised it was a butterscotch latte, how did he know, you know what I am not looking this gift horse in the mouth, looking around I realise it once more day.

"where are we" Sam says getting out and stretching, must be hard for someone that tall to sleep the way he does in the passenger seat, I get out also and look around, stretching my arms above my head, quickly sniffing my pits, yep I'm still good, but I still would like a shower.

"Concrete Washington, is where we are at" dean

"Wow, ok so what now" I say still looking around this town small but quant, in what looks like the middle of nowheresville, I couldn't help but think of all the Texas chainsaw movies at this point

"well we are going to get breakfast then, I am dropping off Sam to get info on the eyewitness, and you my dear are coming with me to grab a motel" of course dean just happens to smirk at that point making me blush

"O. K ummm sounds like a plan" Sam says jumping back into the car, noticing my red face, I follow suit

After dropping Sammy off to meet the eyewitness at restaurant, #1 lucky chins

Me and dean head on down the road to the chieftain hotel, pulling up to the reception, it looks ok, I guess, nothing that a good paint job couldn't fix, 2 stores of crap both getting out we make our way to the reception room, talk about the 80s threw up all over the place, orange curtains with burnt orange wall paper and a brown carpet, I hate to imagine what the rooms look like

BING dean pops the bell

"Yes may I help you" comes a stuffy man who looks like a cross between Norman Bates and the lady from misery

At this time I was a bit cranky and getting bored so I thought I would have some fun with this Dean opens his mouth to speak but I interrupt

"Yes me and my new husband here would like a room" I say without even thinking, Deans face talk about priceless

"Yes madam would you be requiring our honeymoon suite" I hate to think what that looks like

" did ya hear that snookums, we could have the honeymoon suite," looking over to Dean and squeezing his hand, still looking a bit shocked, oh I'm going to push this further.

"actually I don't think it would be big enough, you see my other husband, which happens to be his brother by the way, we won't fit all together in the same bed you see he likes the leg room so I would prefer, a room with two queens, then I can jump the beds as I wish, what can I say, I couldn't choose between the two so I married both, isn't love grand sir, oh and can he have it on the bottom floor" I say smirking, at this point dean was speechless

Norman bates double in front of me jaw drops, not knowing what to say

"Hey buddy are we getting the room or not" dean finally pipes up

"Ah sorry sir, yes we have a room available two queens, room 301, round the corner to your right" he says handing a forms

"Just sign these, with your credit card information and I will get your keys"

As we excited the reception, me smiling, we headed to the room once we found where it was, dean got the car

"So what the hell was that back there" he says opening the trunk, handing out my duffle, grabbing his and Sammy's out also

"What I got bored, plus I just wanted to see what the dude would do" I say laughing it was funny

"Yeah well, it was pretty funny, but next time a little warning would ya"

He says walking towards the door, placing his to bags in one hand un locking the door

Walking in looking around, it wasn't too bad, same colour scheme as the reception, it was a narrow room, two queen beds, next to each other, against the wall, small TV on the wall opposite, small kitchen, table with two chairs, and a small arm chair in the corner, at the end a bathroom, it looked clean, looking up I noticed a mirror on the ceiling above the beds, argh, 80s porno anyone

"Huh, not to bad I've had worse" dean says chucking down the duffels on the ground, jumping on the second queen bed lying back putting his hands behind his head

"Ok how is this going to work, I was counting on there being a sofa here, I'm going to have to share with one of you or, you could be a gentle man and sleep on the floor"

"ah no sweet heart I aint sleeping on no floor, besides this bed is to comfy," looking at me still standing with my duffle at the doorway, looking a bit sheepish realising that I will have to sleep with one of them, well not sleep with ah you know what I mean

Noticing my concern dean sits up on his elbows, "what happened to jumping between the beds" he remarks as he makes quotation marks in the airs, I just blushed at this point

"ok how about this, you can share with me, I'm the only option trust me, Sammy needs a bed to himself, he tosses around a lot and you'll be on the floor more than in the bed, you need your rest, we are going to need you" sitting up swinging his legs over the edge of the bed

"Ok deal, on that note I am going to have shower"

2 hours later

after having a shower, changing into more skinny jeans boots and a shirt, and my fav blue hoodie, we head out, Sam still not back, as we head into the health gym I noticed the local rag,

"Dean go ahead I'm going check this out"

"You'll be ok alone"

"Look I'll be fine I just want to check out the paper, go ahead, I'll wait outside and text Sammy"

"Ok" he says walking up the stairs pulling out his EMF reader

Paying for the paper I go back and sit on the steps, reading the headline that grabbed my attention,

*LOCAL MAN WHINS $168M LOTTERY* hmmmm interesting

"Hey what ya got there" Sam says as he walks up

"nothing much, oh and Sam if anyone asks your my husband" I say getting up off the step

"What"

"Ill tell ya later"

At this point dean walks out of the club

"Well you pick up anything?"

"No emf in the shower or anywhere else, this house is clean" as he walks down the steps, looking deflated

"Yeah well, in not surprised, I didn't get anything either, seems like crazy pushed Mrs. Armstrong, down those stairs"

As we all walk down the path to the impala, me following the boys, in their own little world, I didn't mind too much I was learning after all

"Tell you what I'm disappointed Sammy, I really wanted to save some naked women"

"You know what dean you are such an ass" I say pushing between the boys and walking on ahead

"What did I do" dean says back looking at Sammy who in turn just shrugs his shoulders

As I get to the end of the path to where the impala is parked, I see what looks like 4 boys running after another little kid, fucking bullies

"Run forest run" I yell as they run by

Dean comes up behind me "dude you stole my line"

"Well DUDE, it wasn't your line to begin with so just suck it" I say giving him my best death glare

"Well guys I don't think there us anything going on round here"

*how was I spose to get a look at him, he grabbed me from behind* hearing a voice we look down to the right, across the bridge next to the health club, what looked like a hunter (deer hunter not hunter hunter) talking to a sheriff

"Something's going on, lesh stay here next to the car, me and Sammy are going to check this out" dean says as him and Sammy walk off to find out what going on

Dicks, ok so what do I do know, as I watch from a distance leaning on the side of the car watching the boys whip out there badges, god I want me one of those, at least that ass could've given me the keys so I could sit inside the car what an ass

10 minutes later they come back,

"So what's the word" I ask looking at them,

"Well according to the hunter he seems to think it wasn't a bear that attacked him but big foot"

"Bigfoot really, I don't remember seeing anything about them in Bobbies books, are they real" I ask

"No they are not just like unicorns and leprechauns aren't real" dean snaps back

"Well sorry, excuse me for asking, you have to remember I'm new to this game, jeez pms much" I say snapping back, Sammy laughing, he really likes Aleisha, the fact that she can get back at dean was amusing to watch

"What the hell is going on in this town, first there is a ghost that's not real and now a Bigfoot sighting" Sam says leaning on the car next to me

"Maybe somebody's pumped lsd into the water supply"

"Well what do we do know, do we go look for this apparent Bigfoot sighting or what" I say pushing off the car slightly

"Well baby girl, we are going bear hunting the crazy hunter told us where we he found the tracks lets go"

1 hour later

Trekking thru the local forest is not my idea of fun, walking up ahead of the two knuckle heads just to get some peace, I swear they are like a couple of kids, not only had we not found anything remotely big footage, but they started to argue, I'm getting angrier by the minute what wasn't also helping that every over hanging tree branch on the trail keep whacking me in the face

"Where going on a bear hunt, were gona catch a big one" dean starts to sing

"Shut up dean"

"Shut up dean" he repeats back in a whiney voice "no you shut up Sam, bitch" he shoves him slightly

"Jerk" he pushes back, into a bush

"asses" I yell back stopping dead in my tracks, at well what looked like a paw print " ah guys come look at this" as they rush up beside me to see what I'm looking at

"Okay, what do you think made that?" dean quips looking at the paw print on the ground

"That is a big foot" Sam says back

following the track for another 10 minutes, leading us out of the forest to a old bridge, over a stream that leads to a store, crossing the old iron bridge we notice more paw print leading up the ramp to the door which was off its hinges, propped up against the railing with big Freddy style scratch marks on it

"Ok"

As we enter the liquor store, it's an absolute mess, broken bags of chips and other foods lying on the floor, looking like something ripped them open, smashed bottles, I let the boys go first, as I followed stepping over the food, crunching under my boots

" so what bigfoot breaks into a liquor store, jonesing for hooch" dean says bending down looking at the broken bottles on the floor, "scratch that, amaretto and Irish cream, well we got us a bigfoot girl drink drunk" he continues looking up at me and Sammy,

I walk around the counter and notice the small bottle of vodka on the self, I know it's bad but I really need a drink at this point, taking it off the shelf quietly so they don't hear, and shoving it in the pocket of my hoodie, as I do this I notice dean does the same thing, ah well look at that I think, money see monkey do

"hey look at this" Sam says pointing to the end of the rack, with dean looking the other way, I also take the stainless steel flask I noticed on the shelf next to the vodka, would be good for holy water mmmm

"he took the whole porno rack" I hear dean say as I pocket the flask and matching leather leg/arm garter, down the back of my pants next to my gun, wow skinny jeans are great to hold stuff in, walking over to join the boys, Sam holding what looks like a tuff of hair

"Ok what is that" I say

"Well ill say it again what is going on in this crazy town" dean says looking at me

After leaving the store we head outside and sit down on the bench, Sam in between me and dean, god damn it, my guns digging into my bum, how do these boys do it I think, sitting there, all I can say is if this is hunting well, I rather be back at bobbies cleaning and cooking, this is weird, not hard frustrating but weird

sighing and leaning back, closing my eyes, my head tilted back, feeling the sun on my skin, at least I will get a tan while I sit here waiting for the boys to at least say something, I started to hum to myself, make me wana die by pretty reckless, it's a good song, I just can't get it out of my head, the boys next to me just looking at each other trying to figure out what's going on ass'

"I got nothing" dean breaks the silence throwing his hands in the air, giving up

"It has to be a joke right" Sam asked back continuing "maybe some big ass dude in a monkey suit"

"Or it's a big foot" I add not even, looking at them

"Maybe he's like some kind of alcohol-porno addict" dean had to go there but he had a point

bringing my head back and leaning forward I add "what like a deep woods duchovny" I say smiling looking at dean, smiling back at me he gets the joke, Sam just looking at me then back at dean

"You know what, you two are so alike it's scary" he says shaking his head

as a little girl goes rides by on her pink bike with a yellow crate on the back, a magazine falls out not noticing it she carries on, both the boys get up,

"A little young for busty asian beauties" dean says picking it up

I got up and ran around the corner behind the bush, dean and Sam follow, we watch as the little girl puts a box of porno mags and bottle of booze in the box with a sorry note at the back steps to the liquor shop

"Ok weird" Sam

"yeah to weird" "ok I have an idea, I'll follow her home on foot, it will take you awhile to get the car and I don't want to lose a possible lead, ill text ya the location ok" looking at both there shocked faces,

"laters" I say, pulling up my hood and running off after the little girl, not letting them get a word in, knowing full well they are checking out my ass, finally something to do, to test out my new mad skills, I think as I start to run over the iron bridge once again and out of site of the boys, after 10 minutes or running I slow to a walk, my hands now in my hoodie pockets,

Pulling out my forgotten mp3 player, plugging the buds into my ears, scrolling thru the music, trying to be incognito, scrolling thru my music I noticed the theme song to one of the oldest movie franchises,

"what the hell is this doing on here" I say still walking ahead

"well I might as well be a nerd" I say as I click the song, on repeat

**(for affect please play original james bond theme here,lol)**

beep, beep my ph goes off in my pocket, I hear it but choose to ignore it

as I watch her walk into the house I sneak down the side, flat against the wall I look into the windows, I see the little girl walking up the stairs, still moving around the side of the house, 007 still on repeat, I see a trellis with roses climbing up the side of the house, next to a window that has ballerina stickers on the glass mmmm

"I really should wait for the boys" I say " you know what screw that" I say as I begin to climb, god I hope no one sees me, it would look bad seeing someone climbing up a rose bush holder with a hoodie covering my face, stelfin it, god please let this trellis hold, as I slowly reach the little girls window I peek up, what I saw was something that I wasn't expecting, my eyes felt like popping out of their sockets

"crap baskets" I whisper as I slowly climb down, as I hit the ground I turn off the music, pocketing the mp3 player once again and I decide to head to the door, I didn't see any parent so this might be easy, pulling my hood down, running my fingers thru my hair, as I walk up the porch, I knock on the door, the little girl answers

"Hello"

"Hello, ummm is your parents home at all"

"No"

"No, umm, I was just wondering you haven't seen a big really furry"

"Is he in trouble?"

"What no, I was worried about him, you see I am a, I'm a special princess and I umm ah" think lesh" I've come to see if he's alright, is he home" I say bending down to her level

"He's my teddy bear, I think he might be sick, can you help him"

"Ill try, why don't you show me where he is, maybe I can help"

"will you thank you" she says hugging me turning around and walking back into the house, seriously what's wrong with this kid I'm a stranger, I guess she hasn't heard of stranger danger, I think as I walk inside turning to close the door, I pull out my ph and see 3 missed texts from the boys, I quickly send them one back, for location and follow her up stairs, what a nice house I look around, standing on the landing

"He's in my bedroom, and he's pretty grumpy"

"Ok"

We reach a white door, she knocks "teddy there is a nice princess here, that wants to see you, to make sure your alright" opening the door slowly

shocked wow it was an understatement, I mean I saw it thru the window but up close, there sitting in the corner was a giant 7+ foot teddy bear, brown with a red ribbon around his neck, drinking one of the stolen bottles of booze, watching the TV, the news

"CLOSE THE FIGGIN DOOR" it screams, the little girl slowly closes the door and turns to me

"See what I mean"

"Ok umm, well" I knock on the door "teddy can I come in, my name is princess Aurora" sleeping beauty fav fairytale,

"No go away"

"Now teddy that is no way to talk to a princess, you are going to let me come in there and we are going to talk ok"

Silence "teddy did you hear me"

"Ok" I can't believe I'm having a convo with a teddy fml

Turning to the little girl bending down "ok little girl,"

"My names Audrey"

"I'm so sorry Audrey, my apologies" trying to act royal "now I texted friends of mine, now they are teddy bear doctors, they are going to help your teddy, they are going to be here in a minute there names are Charming and Philip (names of the princes' in sleeping beauty and Cinderella) ok so can you go down there and wait for them and bring them up, I'm going to talk to teddy till they get here ok"

"Ok" she says as she runs down the stairs, god I hope Dean and Sam hurry, I really need a drink

Opening up the door again, teddy was still watching the TV, rocking himself, by the looks of it some crisis in the Middle East, walking in I shut the door

"Hello teddy" I say as I slowly walk towards him "my name is princess Aurora, of the briar rose kingdom how do you do", I curtsy what the fuck am I doing

"Can you believe this crap" he says pointing to the TV

"Not really teddy" I say looking at him, double meaning to his words

"The world is just terrible" he says "why am I here"

"Well teddy you are here cos you are special, and a special bear like you I could use in my kingdom, would you like to come live with me in the silver palace" its amazes me at this point the lies that are spewing out my mouth

"How about we have some tea, huh you me and Audrey we can have a tea party, would you like that" I say sitting beside him

"Tea parties, is that all there is" he says starting to dry sob

"It's alright teddy, I'm here, it's alright, I say as I wrap my arms around him hugging him, he places his arms around me to and hugs back

"there there teddy, princess is going to make it all better for you" I say, you know life is ironic, here I am hugging a teddy, that when I was little girl about 5 I also had a teddy and I wished it was alive, be careful what ya wish for they say (fourth wall), we sat like that on the bed for, god only knows till the door opens once again and there stands the boys

**Sam and Dean pov**

"What's taking her so long" dean grumbles, sitting in the driver's seat, arm on the door taping away

"Chill dude, I just texted her, maybe she hasn't gotten it yet"

"Or maybe just maybe Sam she's ignoring us and taking this thing whatever it is on her own, like initiation or something, I just hope she's ok"

"Right, ummmm, ok look if it makes ya feel better I track her phone"

After a few minutes on the comp he finds a location

"got her, she's right there", he says pointing to the screen, after seeing she's only a few block away dean peels out

As the impala pulls up to a nice 2 story stone house they see the same bike as before,

"Can you see her Sammy?"

"No, but she just texted us the location"

"Yeah good going a bit late don't ya think?"

Getting out of the car they both approach the house, walking up the porch they knock on the door

"Hello" Audrey answer

"Hello, umm are your parent's home"

"No"

"Ok have you seen maybe a big tall fury thing about this big or, a girl in a blue hoodie"

"Are you Charming and Phillip" she replies

"Charming and Phillip" dean asks back quizzed

"Yeah, like I said are you charming and Phillip, princess Aurora said you two are teddy bear doctors and that you can help my teddy"

"Oh yes, we are charming and Phillip, yes we know princess Aurora, she texted us before, where is she we would like to see her, and umm teddy" Sam says

"She's up there with teddy know talking to him, you know teddy was rude to her, your never rude to a princess" she says

Both Dean and Sam look at each other,

"Ok little girl"

"Audrey"

"Sorry Audrey, could you please show us to the princess and teddy"

"Ok" she says as she turns around to walk up the stairs, both the boys follow, on the landing Audrey approached a door, knocking on it

"Princess Aurora, your nice doctor friends are here to see teddy" she says as she opens the door

"Thank you Audrey" Aleisha says back

As the door opens, both the boys are on guard, they don't know what it is and if its hurt Aleisha, but what they end of seeing is not what they expected, there on the bed sat Aleisha, hugging a giant teddy bear, dry sobbing on her shoulder

"Now teddy, these are friends of mine, they have come to help, ok will you let them help you, I promise I will be here with you holding you're ah paw"

"Ok princess" the teddy says

"Ok Phillip would you come in here please" Aleisha says looking at dean

"Oh oh right ok umm" as he inches closer to look at the bear, what the hell is with this crazy town he thinks to himself

"Um Aleisha, I mean princess may I see you outside" dean

"Sure Phillip, now teddy I'm going to talk to the doctors, you stay here and watch TV ok"

"Ok"

As dean walked into the room, Sam stayed and talked to Audrey

"All I ever wanted was a teddy, which was real, big and that he talked, but he's always sad in the head and smell like my grandma and says weird stuff"

"Umm little girl"

"Audrey" she sighed

"Audrey how did your teddy come real" Sam asked

"I wished for it, at the wishing well"

At that point both Aleisha and dean left the room and shut the door,

**Apov**

Shutting the door behind me I knelt down to Audrey, both Sam and dean talking away from her, on the landing at the top of the stairs

"Audrey, thank you for letting me see your teddy, now can I ask where are your parents"

"My mom wished they were in Bali so I think they are in Bali"

Ok I got up and walked toward the boys

"Ok so what do we do boys, I mean you saw it, it's a giant teddy bear, how do we kill it, do we kill it" I whisper looking at them both

"Ok just so you know, this is new we haven't fought a teddy before" dean says scratching his head

"How do we kill it shoot it burn it what" Sam replies

"I don't know both, how do we know if it's going to work" dean

Then further adding, "I don't want some giant flaming pissed off teddy on our hands"

ok that was the point I started to laugh, it was observe that the 3 of us are standing in this little girls house talking about killing a giant teddy, that and the mental picture of a flaming pissed off teddy was too much

The both glared me "sorry" I stay raising my hands

"By the way" I continue "Audrey says she thinks her parents are in Bali"

"Audrey" Sam says turning back around "I sorry but I hate to tell you your teddy is sick"

I walk over to Audrey bend down next to her, placing my hand on her shoulder, she looks at the boys

"Yeah he's got lollipop disease" dean adds to it continuing "it's not uncommon for a bear of his size, but it's contagious, so is there someone you can stay with a grown up while we treat him"

Turning towards me she says "Mrs. Hurley down the street"

"Well that's good Audrey" I reply "now why don't you go down there and stay for a few days ok, and could you please tell me where the wishing well is"

"Lucky chins"

"Thank you princess aurora" she says hugging me again, then runs past the boys down the stairs and out the door

"What don't I get a hug" dean says

With that we get up and walk outside to the car

"Ok seriously, a giant teddy bear, and lesh by the way Charming and Phillip" dean asks as he opens the driver door

"what, sorry it's the only thing I could think off ok, it the names of the princess' in sleeping beauty and Cinderella, and before you go all physco on my ass" I say as we all get in the car shutting the door "I only went in on my own cos I was worried about Audrey ok"

With that a few shakes of Deans and Sams heads, and huffs we peel off to luck chins

**Welcome to the bottom of the story, thanks for reading, don't forget to review until next time... S.A.B**


	7. wishful thinking part 3

**Well I've managed a couple of days in between chapters GO ME YEAH! On with the show, ill see ya at the bottom oh I don't own anything including the vampire diaries I sort of 'borrowed' for this scene **

**APOV**

Well after the teddy bear incident I decided I wanted some alone time so I let the boys go off on their own to check out the restaurant, I could feel they were still a little pissed that I went in Audrey's house before them so I thought I would be good and stay low, for at least an hour or so

So after settling on the bed, with a bowl of pop corn and a glass of the vodka I 'permanently borrowed' I decided to finish watching the end of vampire diaries season 5 on my tablet.

Ok I have to say I am so glad I didn't finish watching in the car after my little freak out on the side of the road, I wouldn't of handled it, as I watch Damon saying goodbye to Elena, it broke my heart, the love he has for her, I don't like delena but it was sad

*you lied to me* Elena

*even if I wanted to apologise, you couldn't hear me, so I won't* Damon brushing her hair a side

*please don't leave me* Elena

*I don't have a choice baby, you are by far the greatest thing that has ever happened to me in my 173 years on this earth, fact that I get to die knowing I was loved, not just by anyone, but you Elena Gilbert, it epitome of a fulfilled life* Damon

Elena in agonising tears sinks to the ground, as my own tears fall from my eyes; I wipe the few that land on my screen,

*it's not going to get any better than this, I peaked* Damon

When he uttered the words I love you Elena, that sent me over the edge, full on cry mode, sobbing, what is wrong with me just like the other day crying over Stefan now I'm crying over Damon, they aren't even real but here I am bawling at the most saddest thing I've ever seen, alone in a 80s porno hotel room, I hate to think what the neighbours think

*please, please come back to me* Elena

*bye* Damon

Trying to focus I wipe my eyes, as I watch the final moments, Damon and bonnie standing alone

*do you think it would hurt* bonnie

*I don't know... the screen goes white I sit there silent, I can't believe they killed him I was numb, I couldn't hold it in, I felt the same rage build up like in the clearing but somehow it was different, losing my focus, everything around me went white, then nothing darkness consumes me and its quite again.

For how long I was out I don't know, all I know is I awoke to the sounds of what only could be describes as someone in the bathroom chucking up there lunch, rising up off the bed I notice deans gun wallet and jacket on the floor

"Dean is that you are you alright" I say tapping lightly on the bathroom door

"No"

At that moment Sam comes thru the door

"Hey lesh what's up" he says chucking his wallet and gun on the table, most people chuck down there keys and cell phone but not us

"I don't know I woke up to dean, chucking in the bathroom" I look at him

Walking towards me and the bathroom door "dean, are you alright"

"The wishes turn bad Sam, they turn really bad" dean replies, I'm sitting on the bed facing the door

"Sandwich huh" he replies back heading over to the table sitting dean, I hear a flush and see dean walk out of the bathroom

"Ok hold up what wish Sam what the hell is going on" looking at him dean walks out, sweating and pale

"dean you look like shit" I say as I stand helping him to the bed

"The coin is Babylonian, it's cursed, and I found some fragments, of the legend but..." not finishing his words he runs back into the bathroom, shutting the door

"ok Sam, dean is in no shape to carry on, do you mind telling me what happened, so I can help, I may be blonde but I'm not a dumb ass" walking over to sit beside Sam next to the table.

"Ok while we were out"

He goes on to tell me they went to the well, where they saw that kid that was running before dropping a coin in and making a wish, so dean being the dumb ass he is (my words not Sams of course) drops in a coin wishing for a sandwich which arrives a few seconds after the coin went into the well

"Well that explains that" I say interrupting and pointing to the door, trying to block out the sound of dean chucking

"Anyway where was"

"The well, coin, sandwich"

"Well after dean got his sandwich, and noticing the couple next to us, all loved up talk about beauty and the geek, and talking to the manager as to why dean was eating a sandwich not from the restaurant we wiped out our health inspector badges"

He then went on to tell me how they drained the well, tried to remove the coin only to have it stuck there so they tried by force to get it off

"ok so you're telling me," I say laughing looking at Sam "that you broke the head of a sledge hammer, while hitting a crow bar trying to get the coin of the bottom of the well, omfg, the poor manager I can just imagine his face" laughing

"Yeah well he was shocked non to say the least and so where we"

"So what happened after that?"

"Well I made a rubbing and gave it to dean, and I went back to the health club, I had a thought and I was right, it turns out a 16 year old boy wished for invisibility in the well so he could spy on naked women, in the showers"

"really, wow, hasn't he heard of porno mags, what about cosa erotica channel, man kids these days" I say back

Sam just looked at me wide eye

"what"

"no really you and dean are so alike it is actually scary, anyway" he says looking up to the computer monitor pulling up dean's research

"Well what have we got"

"Well it looks like the Babylonian coin, the serpent on the coin is tismat, which is the Babylonian god of chaos, so guess the priests where working some serious black magic"

"so they made the coin" I ask looking over his shoulder at the screen, playing with the paper I had in my hand I got today, ok I don't remember picking that up

"yes to sow the seeds of chaos, I guess, so anyone who throws a coin in the well, the coin is in turn also makes a wish, really turning on the well, and any new coins go in there wishes get granted"

"well I can see how it can be chaotic, when the wishes get twisted, you get all sorts of crap like giant bi polar teddy bear and I guess for dean e coli" speaking of dean

"Dean, are you ok" I yell

Hearing the door open I turn to watch him lie down on the bed "yeah I'm good"

I get up head to the fridge and grab out a couple of cold beers handing one to Sammy and then one to Dean

"Hey dean, here ya go, you need to keep your fluids up" say bending down next to him putting the beer on the night stand next to the bed

"Thanks" he says as I brush a bit of his hair out of his eyes, his forehead hot and sticky with sweat, our eyes meet

"That's ok gets some rest, me and Sam can handle this just get some rest you need it" I say pressing my lips to his forehead,

Standing up from the bed I walk over to the table, Sam smirking at me as I sit down

"What"

"Nothing" he says typing on his computer

"So I take it we have no more leads on how to get that coin"

"Well actually I do, according to this" he says pointing to his comp "we have to find the first wisher, the one that dropped the coin in the well in the first place; they are the only ones who can grab the coin and reverse all the wishes"

"wow that's not going to be hard, so we have a naked kid, a teddy bear and probably this lottery dude" turning the paper towards Sam "they must of wished like within the last 2 weeks or something" I say sitting on the bed next to dean who at this point was out cold, grabbing the paper I bought earlier I decided to read it, pass the time before Sam finds something, who was just rubbing his temples saying

"How are we spose to find out who wished first, who else wished for what and when" he sigh slumping back into the chair

Turning over the page I noticed an announcement in the paper, walking over to Sam I show him the picture of the happy couple

"Is this the beauty and the geek you where telling me earlier" saying dropping the paper on the table in front of him then continuing "it goes back a month"

He reads

"Wesley Mondale and ms hope Lyn Casey have announced their surprise engagement"

"Ah true love my ass"

"Well lesh it's the best lead we got, let's go check it out"

"Wait what about dean, I'll leave him a note" as I right on the paper next to the lamp on his bedside table, me and Sam grab our gear and head out

As we leave I have the feeling of someone watching us

"Hey why is the hotel manager staring at us like that" Sam says pointing over to reception

"Oh that umm well" I say draping my arm around him smiling "I might of told him that you and dean are my husband's"

"What"

"Just smile and wave Sammy smile and wave" looking like to complete douche bags we jump into the car and head off

"Dean won't mind you taking the impala"

"Nah it's ok, well too late now" he says peeling out of the hotel car park

**welcome to the bottom did ya like it I got asked by a review when Bella comes into it, cos I have already written the chapters she doesn't come into for another 8 chapters, so there is this case another case and the 3rd case that lesh and the boys head off to might just be somewhere rainy and cold mmmmmm so just be patient, still a few twists and turns coming up not to mention a certain trench coat angel making a cameo so just stay tuned till next time S.A.B**


	8. wishful thinking part 4

**Well here we are again, this is the last chapter of this case, the next case will be one long chapter, so in saying that, on with the show**

**But first, I don't own supernatural, or the Winchesters :( but I do own lesh**

**also I want to thank the 4 reviews I've gotten, and the peps that have faved and followed my story, it's not many but I am glad that someone else other than myself is reading my story, but if ya wanna say hi or want something in the story drop us a review**

**And just so you know most of this story is done with Aleishas point of view**

**Totally forgot I don't own arrow either**

DING DONG

Sam rings the door bell as we wait outside the house

"By the way Sam what's our cover" I ask

"I have no idea really, maybe florists?"

"Florists really Sam" sighing

At that moment a very pretty tall, brunette answered the door, wearing a tight red top and skinny jeans

"Yes may I help you" she asks

"Hope" I say looking at Sam who's looking at me, well it's time to bring out the blonde, here goes nothing

"omg ok my name is Aleisha and this is my husband Sam, ok we are here to see you and Wes, we are like the wedding planners he hired to help your wedding, its a surprise from Wes, so surprise" I say with the biggest fakest smile I could muster god I wanna punch myself right now

"Really, Wes never said anything"

"really" I say clapping jumping up and down, "we are gona have like so much fun, you are totally gona make a fetch bride, isn't that right pumpkin" I say punching Sams shoulder giggling, who by the way just stood there

"Totally" he says monotoned ass

"So can we come in and start"

"Oh yes of course come in come in, and may I say you to make the perfect couple"

"thank you, isn't she sweet pumpkin" saying as I grab Sam's hand leading him thru the door, walking behind her, Sam blushing slightly, stumbling over his feet as I drag him in.

As we follow her to the lounge I let go of Sam's hand, he relaxed at that point

"Wes honey, you didn't tell me you hired a wedding planner, and a cute couple at that", she says standing in front of him, hands on her hips, he sitting in his chair

"Huh"

"Oh honey you're the best" kissing his forehead

"What"

"I'm going to get my folders, ok" she says turning to me and Sam standing in there lounge doorway

"Sure take your time ok"

"Wesley how's it going" Sam asks, with his poker face on, back to business I guess damn I was starting to have fun

"actually its Wes... never mind" he says rising up out of chair then thinking differently and sitting down as Sam walks over to stand towelling in front of him

I walk beside Sam "so coin collector huh Wes" I say looking at the wall with cases of coins on them behind Wes, Sam follows suit looking in the same direction

Turning around he looks at the wall to continue "oh yeah my grandfather gave them to me"

Ok this guy is starting to annoy me "you didn't happen to lose one of those coins lately, and by lose I mean dropping into the wishing well at lucky chins"

"No I don't know what you're talking about" he says shaking his head standing up

At this point the bride comes back in with what looks like 3 stacks of folders with clipping spewing out over the edges

"Ok, now I've got a lot of ideas, I was thinking a spring wedding, with like a japanesey-ikebana kind of thing"

Bring back the blonde "yes I can totally see that, right husband"

"Right, so I was wondering Hope, tell us how you two love birds met, it would be great to get a back story for the wedding"

"Oh it was the best day of my life"

"I bet" I muttered under my breath

"funny thing is we both grew up here, but I never really knew who he was, until one day last month, it was just like  
I saw him for the first time, he was glowing" at this she drops her folders to the floor, walks over to Wes and starts to make out with him

"Ah baby could you get us some coffee" he says in between kisses

"Yes" kiss "yeah" kiss

"Okay" kisses "oh" kiss "ok"

Talk about awkward; as Sam coughs and he pushes her away, making her walk out of the lounge to get coffee, I hope (scuse the pun)

"Ok Wes, we know, so why don't you tell us the truth" Sam

Taking a deep breath then sighs he starts to talk, walking over to one of the cases on the wall I notice one of the holders in the case is empty, walking back to us with it in his hands "my grandfather found the coin in north Africa, WW2 and he bought it back, he said it was a real wish-granting coin and that no one should ever use it, he's all I had, so when he died I thought 'why not give the coin a shot'"

"Yeah well now your gona wish it back" Sam

"What no I'm not" he says back with a cocky look on his face

"look Wes if you don't stop it something bad is going to happen ok something bad like us" I say back smirking what a dick, but as I looked at how pathetic he was standing there I kind of felt sorry for him, he's life's cast off so to speak

Sam pulls out his gun, holding it in his hands "I really wish you would come with us"

10 minutes later we are cruising down the road in the impala, it starts to rain, Sammy driving, me in the passenger seat with Wes in the back, silent

"Ok I don't get it, so my wish came true big deal, why does it have to be a bad thing" Wes says slumping down the back seat, god I hope he doesn't notice the blood stains

"well Wes, the wishes are twisted ok, nothing is every easy, that and your town is going insane" I reply turning around to face him

"exactly, are you gonna sit there and tell me, that your relationship with hope is functional" Sammy pipes up, looking at him thru the rear view mirror

"Yeah well I wished she would love me more than anything"

"And look how's that is going not exactly healthy" Sam

"well it's a hell of a lot better, than when she didn't even know I existed" Wes

"Wes, look" I say turning around again to look him in the eyes "your not spose to get what you want man, especially not like this, nobody is, I know" Sam looks at me knowing I was talking about something sorry someone else, shaking my head slightly at him he looks to the road I continued "this is what the coin does man, it takes what you desire most and twists it back on you, like the saying be careful what you wish for thing"

"Be careful what you wish for" whining back imitating my voice what a dick "you know who says that good looking people like yourselves, the ones that have it easy because you're beautiful and handsome and all that stuff

"believe us we do not have it easy, we are miserable, we never get what we want, we have to fight just to keep whatever it is we got" Sam say staring ahead, I place my hand over his on the steering wheel giving it a small squeeze, smiling at him

"You know what Hope loves me now, completely, and it's awesome, besides where is all this insanity of twisted wishes you where talking about"

At that point we pull over into car park of the health club, we see the little boy I saw running this morning from those bullies, pushing a jeep over on his own with said bullies screaming in said jeep

"ok is that crazy enough for ya" I say as we watch him scream out them to start pushing the underside of the jeep, rocking it backwards and forwards, the kids still in the car screaming

Sam jumps out of the car turning around, "look ill handle the kid, lesh get Wes to lucky chins ok"

"yeah ok, go" I say as he shuts the door and runs over to the boys in the car park, I jump into the driver's seat, the impala idling, I put it into gear and step on the gas and peel out, did I mention I have never driven deans car before and I was nervous as hell to drive it, being his baby and all but that that point with the adrenaline coursing thru me I just went with it

I made it to luck chins with the impala in once piece thank the lord, getting out the car as does Wes

"Hey that kid like turned over that car like it was nothing" he stammered out as he stood on the side walk

"I walked around the front of the car to stand in front of Wes "you think that's weird you should of seen the teddy bear" I say back,

"Look fun is over, you have to pull the coin" "WES"

He leans back onto the car and whines "why can't we just get what we want" ok now I'm angry we don't have time for this

"because that's life Wes, it sucks then you die" I say then I feel a massive heat on my back, my body shakes violently, I smell burning hair and flesh, I fall to the ground with a thud and I am consumed by darkness

I wake with start, why am I lying on the ground, slowly lifting up I noticed once again I had landed on my right shoulder, argh that's gona hurt in the morning, slowly getting up, looking around I realised I'm on the footpath in front of lucky chins, standing on my feet looking around I see Hope leaving, I looked at her as she walks past looking at me with a odd look on her face, she doesn't know who I am, good that means that...

I turn back to the door and I watch Wes walk out his head hanged low, at that moment my heart sank for him, putting my arms around him I hugged him, rubbing my arms up and down his back, pulling out of the embrace he hands me over the coin, then walks away down the the road

Texting Sammy saying I have the coin I go and pick him up back at that car park, we head back to the hotel

When opening the door we see dean, looking a few shades better than he was when we left hem a few hours ago sitting against the headboard drinking a beer, flicking channels

"You'll looking much better" I say coming and sitting down at the table, holding my shoulder, god it hurts

"Yeah I feel better to, but what happened to you two" he says looking at Sam's nice new shiner

"Well would you believe Sam here got beaten up by a 10 year old and I got hit by lightning thanks to Hope, but good news the coin has been melted down so no more wishes?"

"What, so just another Saturday afternoon then" he smirks back swinging his beer getting up off his bed and heading to the fridge

I was too sore to care what he was saying, zoning out I stare down to the table, and it hits me, I don't think I can do this, I don't think I can handle being a hunter, I practically died today, what am I doing, maybe I should cut my losses and just go home, screw all this, this was a easy hunt what about the hard ones, I'm just a liability to these boys, why do they keep me around, sighing I let the lonely tears, fall from my eyes, sometimes I hate being a girl.

I was so out of it I didn't notice him till he pulled up the chair in front of me, lifting my chin up to meet his eyes

I didn't even notice Sam wasn't there anymore either.

"hey look at me, you did good, for your first hunt, a really weird first hunt but you did good" wiping the tears from my eyes, I try to smile, pulling down my hoodie and shirt, he places a icepack covered in a tea towel over the nasty bruise forming on my right shoulder

"There hopefully this keeps a bit of the swelling and bruising down," he says holding it to my shoulder, smiling at me

"you know baby girl it gets better, I know that look on your face and trust me I have been there to many times to count, but it will get better" taking my left hand in his right hand, brushing his thumb over my knuckles

"dean, I don't think I can do this, I mean you and Sammy have been hunting your whole lives, I just happen to be part of a heaven mojo crap thing wake up in the forest, with 4 months training, I can't do what you and Sam do, I'm not good enough, I'm just slowing you guys down and well, I think its best that I catch the bus back to bobbies, and let you guys handle it like the pros you are"

"here's the thing, yes you are green, yes you might slow me and Sammy down cos we'll worry about you, but I don't think I can carry on this war with the angels and all this other crap without you, I need you with me, do you understand" he says placing my right hand on the icepack, taking my left and in both of his, looking at me in the eye,

"I can't lose you, you know that, you feel that, but because of the life I lead, I just think it's better to not be with someone that I could really care about" he says looking at me

At that point I start laughing "ok you did not just quote a line out our Arrow"

"Ah yeah I guess I did, I saw your tablet, and kind of watched it, nothing on TV while you where away, but anyway" he stays getting up, and placing his hand on my left shoulder "you are stuck with me and Sammy, if you like it or not ok baby girl" bending down and kissing the top of my forehead, my heart flutters, I swear he is the king of mixed signals

"Well I'm starving, I might go grab some dinner, do you wanna come"

"You know what I think I might just stay here pop some pain killers and take a shower, take Sam, just bring me something back"

"Like what"

"Anything but Chinese or sandwichy"

**Hello there and welcome to the bottom of another chapter, the next chapter is another case; can ya guess which one it might be? And will the love birds finally get together? And Sam well he'll be Sam till next time my fellow fanfictionars S.A.B**


	9. bad day at black rock

**HELLO AGAIN to all my readers this is the longest chapter so far that I have written, I was going to break it into two but yeah nah couldn't be bothered, now I have looked over what I have written for future chapters there is a lemon coming up in the next chapter, they are short ones by the way and in 3 chapters time is when Bella will be making an appearance, only problem, its after Edward leaves her in new moon, so do I include him in the future chapters, that's where I am stuck please help, oh and yes I know this episode is from season 3 but I like it and I want to use it so there**

**So anyway on with the show**

**I don't own supernatural, plots or the boys WHA but I do own lesh and the sub under plot going thru the story YAY**

After few days of rest in concrete Washington we hit the open road once again finding myself one again asleep on the back seat, it was actually comfy, opening my eyes a little to notice it's once again dark, only to close them again quickly.

I could hear voices again, sounds like Dean and Sam arguing again what I could make out it was something about a chick named Meg, who's Meg and should I be worried and or jealous, I have found out these last few weeks with the boys faking sleep can be useful, seeing they clam up about things when I'm around, come on dudes trust me, as well let's hear what else they have to say

"What is wrong with you huh, she's lying you've got to know that don't you, she knows what your weakness is it's me" Dean says trying not to be to load guessing not to wake me up, huh too late

"and also Sam I don't want her around lesh, if I can keep her out of all this screwed up demon mess I will ok I don't want her to get hurt Sam"

"What else did she say" dean

"Dude" dean

"Nothing" Sam

"Nothing ok,"

"Shhh keep ya voice down will ya, I don't want to wake her up" Dean says no doubt looking at me 'suppose sleeping form on the back seat' in the rear view mirror

"look I'm not an idiot Dean, I'm not talking about trusting her, I'm talking about using her, I mean we are at war right, and we don't know jack shit about the enemy, where they are what they are doing, hell we don't even know what they want, like that ambush those months back in the clearing, now this Meg girls knows more than we will ever find out on our own, I know it's a risk but we need to take it" Sam spits back in a raised hushed voice

"You ok right you feeling ok"

"Yes Dean I'm fine, stop asking me that" Sam yells back

Ok at this point I really debated on 'waking up' sounds like I might need to get in between another argument

_**RING RING RING **_

I sit upright and feel for my phone

"Ok boys that's not mine" I say loudly sitting up on my seat, with Dean glaring me thru the review, oh he knows I was faking sleep again, ha ass

"Well it's not mine" Sam says as he puts his phone back into his jacket pocket looking ahead

"Nope not mine either" Dean says

_**RING RING RING RING RING**_

"Well wherever is coming from, sounds important if they are still ringing for this long" I say back wondering where it's coming from

"Shit check the glove box, its dads phone"

"Dads"

"Yes dads I keep it charged up just in case his old contacts call ok" Dean spits back

Talk about Mr grumpy tonight, well if he shared the driving with me and Sam he would get more sleep and stop acting like a dick

As Sam opens the glove box he picks up the phone and answers

"Hello"

I wonder who it is I think to myself

"Ah yes this is Edgar Casey" he replies to an unheard question on the other line looking over to dean with a strange look on his face

"what ok, yeah, no no no don't call the police, I will handle this myself thanks, you know what, can you just lock it back up for me, oh damn I don't have my date book with me" he says looking back over to me mouthing pen, as I realise what he's after I reach into my pocket and hand him over my pen I stole from the 80s porno motel as he continues

"Sure ok right go ahead", as he writes down and address on old food wrapper

"Thanks a lot" he says closing the phone looking over to dean then me

"Did dad ever tell you he kept a container, at a storage place?"

"What" dean

"Outside of buffalo" Sam

"What, no way" Dean says back staring at Sam

When these two get like this I just stay quiet, I think sometimes they forget that I'm am actually in the car with them

"Well it seems someone broke into it"

After driving thru the night both boys taking turns in driving we made it to Buffalo, I got a few hours sleep but not much, I was very alert wondering about this mystery of the boys' father, I have heard a bit about him, the man's like an enigma, kept things even from his own sons, I guess for safety

After pulling into the storage place we all jump into the lift that looks like a hundred years old, creaking and groaning as we descend down

"Man" Dean says breaking the silence

"What" Sam

"Just dad and his secrets, I spent all my time with the guy and it's like I barely know him"

"well were about to learn something" I say as Dean opens the lift door and we walk out to the storage units"

I watch as Dean unlocks and pulls the door open, the smell and dust hits us making me cough a little, the unit's dark

As Sam and I turn our flash lights on and try to look around, still standing at the door entrance, as we flash our lights around the walls, at first glance it looks like a normal storage unit covered in thick dust, shelves lining the walls, stuff in big old boxes stacked on the floor, bringing the lights down we notice a old devils trap on the floor with a huge blood stain and several bloody foot prints

At that moment I feel Deans hand grab mine tightly "stay close to me" he whispers as we both look at the floor

"No demons aloud" Sam says flashing his light over the blood stains

"hey check this out" Dean say letting go of my hand bending down above the blood stain lightly running his hand underneath a trip wire, flashing his light onto it Sam follows it up the wall to the shelf where there sits a shot gun

"Well whoever broke into here got tagged" he says looking at the gun

"there two sets of boot prints here looks like it was a two man job" Dean says still bending down, ok at this point I was petrified, but I tried not to show it, who was this man and was there any more trip wires lying around

"looks like our friend with the buck shot in him kept on walking" Dean says getting up, reaching his hand back to me he smiles as I grab his hand, as we both step of the wire along with Sam, flashing my light around the place looking around, still clutching Deans hand, no doubt sensing my stress, I feel his thumb tracing my knuckles, was it for my comfort or his

We walk towards a bench I hear Sammy over the other side looking at something in his hand

"no way, I found my 1995 division championship soccer trophy, I can't believe he kept this" he says holding it up as we look over to him, making me smile as I see the grin a mile wide on his face

"oh wow" Dean say dropping my hand and picking up what looks like a dusty old gun of the bench he was looking at "my first sawn off I made this myself in the six grade" he says hold it up cocking back the trigger smiling

As he says this I leave the bench and talk towards a metal grate door, looking back at the brothers looking thru memories covered in mountains of dust, it's the first time I've seen them truly happy, the door creaks as I push it open, whatever was stolen looked like they found it in there, as I kick the now busted lock on the floor, as I open and step thru the door looking around, I see an arsenal on the wall, machetes, guns, land mines grenades wtf, as I walk around I cough as I stir up the dust, flashing my light on the ground I notice bloody footprints in the dust, heading towards a shelf

"Hey guys come check this out" I yell as I hear foot steps behind me

"holy crap" Dean says coming up behind me, placing his hand on my hip and patting it gently, I always feel safe when he does something like that, leaving me he heads towards the walls

"He had land mines, guns which they didn't take, I guess they knew what they were after huh" dean

"Um guys maybe whatever they took was on this shelf, seeing as the footprint stop here" I say as I spot the shelf with strange boxes on it Sam comes over and stand next to me

"Hey lesh you see these symbols on the boxes they are binding magic, or curse boxes"

"What like keep evil mojo in like Pandora's box" I replied

"yeap they are built to contain the power of a curse object" Sam replies back

"ok well then judging by that clean rectangle shape on the dusty shelf, id say that one box is missing" I say as Dean comes up behind me once again placing his hands on my hips, he's really touching today, I wonder why?

"well let's hope whoever took it didn't open it" he says back

3 hours later

Dean drove the impala down a side street next to a old yellow 3 storey decaying apartment building we stopped as we noticed the same yellow car with the Connecticut plates that was outside johns storage unit

"ok Connecticut last 3 digits 880" Dean says pulling his head back into the window

"yeap that's it" Sam replies

"dumb asses should have blacked out there plates before they parked in front of the security camera" I say laughing back what dumb asses

They both leave the car, I of course stay behind as I don't have an official badge, and that I can't help I lye back on the seat folding my arms behind my head, earplugs in my ears as I drift off to the music blearing in my ears

Jolting awake when I hear the boys jump into the car as Dean peels off onto the road

"so how did it go, what was it" I say leaning forward onto the back of the front seat in between the boys

"well it's a rabbit's foot" Sam says showing me

"ok weird doesn't look to bad" I say looking at it, still had a bad feeling about it though

Pulling into a parking lot to a dairy, I watch Dean get out and run off

"what's he up to" I say out loud to Sam who's just sitting there staring ahead

"huh I don't know" he says back

"ok what's going on Sam, what happened back there you are kind of quiet not to mention Deans just ran into a 7/11 and by the way the rabbits foot is totally giving me bad juju vibes"

"it was weird, we went in as cops per normal, things weren't going well then all of a sudden, I grabbed the rabbit foot in the fight and managed to kick they guy off of me across the room in turn knocking himself out and standing up and having the other guy aim deans gun at me and it didn't fire, just keep clicking"

"wow that is weird, being Deans gun I guess that never happens"

"no it doesn't then after it wouldn't fire he tripped backwards over the broken coffee table and also knocked himself out"

"wow holy sit batman talk about random" I say patting his shoulder, as he flips thru his dad journal

Just at that moment the impala door opens, with dean holding a small paper bag, oooh I wonder if its chocolate, as my stomach rumbles, I thought to myself aw how nice, but no as I watch I'm pull out a small hand fill of scratch tickets

"I can't find anything in dad's journal about the foot" Sam says sighing feeling defeated looking over to Dean holding up the tickets

"oh Dean comes on"

"what, huh that was my gun he was aiming at you, and my gun don't jam, that was a lucky break, not to mention taking themselves out a lucky break" he says back flapping the tickets like a fan

"here scratch one" he says handing it over to Sam

"no Dean"

"come on Sam just do it, you know dean will just harp on about it in turn pissing me off so just do it" I say whining in the back seat

"fine ill do one, but this foot has got to be cursed somehow, cos why would dad lock it in a curse box if it wasn't"

"that is what I was thinking, get out of my head" I say to Sam back as I watch him over his shoulder scratching the ticket with a old quarter, then giving it back to dean

"$1200 dollars, u just won $1200 dollars, ha ha WOW" Dean says fist pumping as Sam just rolls his eyes "I don't know man it doesn't seem that cursed to me" Dean says as he hands Sam another ticket

"I don't know Dean you know that saying be careful what u wish for"**(haha fourth wall...again)** I say leaning back on the seat, shit it's going to be a long after noon

20 minutes later, watching Dean and Sam outside the car, Dean placing the tickets Sam scratched on the hood of the impala smiling like a kid in a candy store, of course I was still sitting in the back, bored I watched Deans face with a smile it was quite infectious I think smiling at him, while Sam's on the phone with Bobby pacing

Whipping out my tablet I decided to do some research on this rabbit foot thing, after a few Google searches I didn't like what I was reading,

_*rabbits foot, cursed by a witch, while person touches it there luck is increased and reap the benefits, in turn having a string of good luck and fortune, however if person looses the rabbit foot the foots curse is triggered where in turn the person as a serious of bad luck resulting in death*_

"shit that is not good" I say out loud looking at Sam holding what looks like a gold Rolex in his hands, shit its already begun, we just have to make sure he keeps that lucky rabbits foot with him or this isn't going to end to good, what am I thinking its Sam he'll be fine right I mean if it was Dean then maybe we would have a problem

And speak of the devil he opens the driver's door and sits down

"lesh, we're up 15 g" he says grinning at me turning around and shutting his door

**BEEP BEEP**

"Sammy hurry up and get in" he yells still with a little glee in his voice, Sam slowly stalks over, with the look of his face I'm guessing Bobby told him

Shutting the door he leans back and sighs

"dude were up 15g" Dean says whacking him on the shoulder, placing the tickets in his pockets, as he starts the impala and peels off, god I hope he doesn't lose that, we could do with the cash

"so I'm guessing Sam, Bobbie told you about the bad luck thing hey" I say looking over to him placing a hand on his shoulder

"how did you" he says as I show him the tablet

"oh, right"

"what bad luck thing are you two on about" dean grumps no doubt cos of two things one being hungry or two cos where ruining his buzz I like to think its maybe cos of the latter.

Pulling up to Biggersons 10 minutes later, by that time Sam had filled in both me and Dean about the convo with Bobby, most of it I already knew of, all though I was impressed when he said Bobby had actually built those curse boxes, mental note ask him how to make one when we get back.

Getting out of the car heading towards the diner door, my stomach growling, Dean opening it as we all walk in

"Sam don't worry, Bobbie will find a way to break the curse" Dean says opening the door and walking in, Sam still with a look of worry to his face

"but until then I say we 3 hit Vegas, you know pull a little rain man, you could be rain man" dean

"and what am I spose to do on this suppose trip of yours Dean" I pipe up

"ah you can be the overly hot chorus girl" he says back looking at me with a smirk on his face

"enough, look I touched it and I say we lay low till Bobby finds something ok" Sam snaps back, walking in front as he heads to the counter, making me and dean look at each other with a puzzle look, following after him we stop

"ah a table for 3 please" Sam asks an old waiter which looks too overly excited

"CONGRATULATIONS" he yells out pushing a button making a ringing bell sound, hearing screams in the kitchen we see several biggerson employees rush out with cameras clapping, standing there stunned, as the old waiter then hands over a giant check to us

The old dude still yelling "YOU ARE THE ONE MILLIONTH CUSTOMER AT THE BIGGERSONS RESTURANT FAMILY" as he finished saying this balloons and glitter rained down from the roof onto us, as I was blinded by flash lights from the staff, god how embarrassing, I thought to myself standing there next to the boys, looking up at dean who was happy and poor Sam had the Sam look on his face that I had on mine, looking down on the check, seeing what was written on it *FREE FOOD FOR A YEAR* ok that wasn't too bad I thought to myself

So after a few more photos, and congrats by the staff we where led to our table, still quite embarrassed, sitting down a few other customers looking at us, making me sink a little into the bench seat, Sam sitting next to me and dean on the other side, after ordering our food we settled in

Watching Dean finish his third ice cream sundae,

"you know Dean, if you don't slow down you will get an ice cream headache" I say on an overly smirky way

"shut up, it tastes good" he replies throwing me a death glare as he shows in another spoonful, Sam just chuckles

I was starting to feel a little sick; putting my burger aside I grab my tablet out of my bag, sitting it on the table

"ok guys, now when I was looking into the rabbit foot I found a lot of law, this thing goes back, way back its pure evil" I say as dean continues to stuff his face, Sam shakes his head a little as he finishes his coffee

"anyway" I continue "you can't just cut one off any old rabbit, it has to be in a cemetery, under a full moon on Friday the 13th"

"really wow that is evil" Sam says putting down his cup

" you know what" Dean says scooping the last of his sundae in his mouth and placing the dish on the table" " from now on we only go to places with biggersons" he says with his mouth full, swallowing down, groaning, putting his hand to his forehead as he rest his elbow on the table

"ah told ya so" I smirk I love it when I'm right

"shut up" Dean moans back

"excuse me can I freshen you up" the waitresses says to Sam with a coffee pot in her hand

"yeah sure" he says pushing his empty cup over to her, as she starts to fill it looking at Sam as she does it, with what I can describe as sexy eyes, eww she's flirting, yuck Sam

"oooh" she says as she spill some of the coffee over the table

"ooh I'm so sorry about that" she says as she bends down wiping up the spilt coffee, still looking at Sam,

"hey it's ok don't worry about it" he says back, Dean watching Sam as the waitresses boobs are in Sam's face, I couldn't say anything, I was so grossed out with this chick right now I was speechless, talk about obvious

"I'm so sorry about that, enjoy your meals" she says smiling at Sam, turning around and starting to walk away, swaying he hips as she goes, what a whore, I think sighing and shaking my head, going back to my burger, both Sam and Dean watching her walk away, slapping my hand to my forehead, I swear they forget that I am there half the time man

"dude, if you where ever gona get lucky" dean says looking at Sam and then smirking at me ooh so now he remembers that I am there "ass" I whisper

"shut up" Sam replies with a smile on his face, as he reaches for his now full coffee cup, as he grabs it, it slips out of his hands making it splash over me

"ahh shit Sam" I say holding my hands up in the air, with a now hot wet crutch

"oh sorry lesh, ill go get ya a towel" Sam says jumping out of the booth, turning around to then knock into a passing waiter with a tray full of food, in turn making the waiter fall down and the food on top of him

"shit man I'm sorry" he says looking down at his mess

"ok how was that good" Dean says as Sam turns to face him with his mouth opened, reaching into his pockets to find the rabbit's foot, in turn pulling out his pocket liner with no rabbit's foot

"son of a bitch" Dean says getting out of the booth looking at Sam

That bloody waitress I say to myself as I also get out of the booth with my wet pants and bag in hand, she did the oldest trick in the book works every time, got to give it to her though she was good, but saying that, when ya flash a bit of cleavage in front of any red blooded male you are bound to get a distraction

Pulling open the door we run out, Dean in front Sam behind and me behind Sam, as we run towards the impala, out of nowhere Sam trips over landing onto his face

"ah" making me skid to a stop just behind him, I would've ended up like him if I wasn't watching where I was going

"wow you suck" Dean says stopping turning back around to help Sam up as he gets to his feet he looks down to his now ripped and blooded jeans

"I guess it's the curse, your luck now turns bad Sam" I say patting him on his back passing both the boys and walking towards the car

"I wonder how bad" Dean says following me back, unlocking and then popping the trunk, leaning against the car as I went thru both mine and Sam's duffle, pulling out a pair of jeans for him and then mine

"so what now" Sam says as I chuck him his jeans

"well first, I know you guys are worldly and all but would you mind turning around so I can change" I snap as they both put up their hands and turn around

"and second we need to go back to the guys who stole it in the first place, I am willing to bet that that chick who took that foot from Sam had something to do with those 2 dudes" I say as I pulling on my new jeans, in the back seat

After another 10 minutes of changing clothes he all hop into the impala and peel off, thinking back to the comment dean made before if Sam's luck turns bad I wonder how bad it will get and will it affect anyone around him as well

"hey dean mind heading to the nearest dairy, I need a few things" I say as I sink into the back seat

**npov**

Just a few hundred miles down the road in a white RV sat 2 men,

"well that clears my books, now we wait and see what happens" the first man said placing his hands behind his head, leaning back on the seat at the breakfast nock

"well since that's done how about we eat, I know a good place near here, good menu, homely atmosphere, here ill pull up there menu on their web site" the second mans say as he taps the command on his laptop keyboard, as the first man looks on and waits

"huh, well would you look at that" the second man say turning the screen around to show the first man, are u seeing that" he says as the picture of the three hunters with the congrats check at biggersons pops up on the webpage

"well hello Winchester boys" the first man says with a devilish smile on his face "Sam Winchester you will be dead by tonight" he continued

"so what has this Sam Winchester guy done anyway, u don't have any hard proof only gordans word" the second man asked still looking at his laptop screen

"well have you ever hunted with Gordon"

"no but I've heard he's good"

"good, yeah he's the best he saved my life more times than I can count, so if he says that Sam Winchester is dangerous, I believe him"

**apov**

I follow the boys thru the halls of the old apartment building they were in before, after learning that one of the dudes that stole the foot had met well let's just say a not to pleasant end,  
melancholy music sifted in the air as we came towards the door that was ajar, I was standing behind Sam as Dean was a head pushing the door open, the smell of booze filled my nose, as I peer around Sam to see a lone man sitting on a chair in the middle of a room that looked like a bomb had gone off with a photo in one hand, a bottle of booze in the other

"ah man, what do you want" he says as he sees the boys

"we heard about your friend, bad luck" Dean says cockily as he walks to the still seated man, Sam and me hanging back near the door way

"piss off" the seated man says back to dean

"look dude we know you where hired by someone to steal a rabbits foot, a women" I say coming up to stand just behind Dean

"how do you know that" he replies back looking at me with slanted eyes,

"cos she stole it back from us" dean says back to the man, who then in turn starts to laugh back at dean

"listen man this is seriouuuusssss" Sam starts to say as he steps forward tangling his foot in a power cord and falling over onto the floor with a thud, taking a lamp with him, glass smashing as well, walking over to him I start to help him up

"Sam are you ok man," as he stumbles to his feet with my help "yeah I'm good"

"look I want you to tell us her name" Dean say stepping towards the still seated man

"screw you"

"it wasn't a freak accident that killed ya friend"

"what"

"it was the rabbits foot, you saw what happened what it did, all the flukes, but when you loose the foot your luck turns to shit, and that's what killed your friend, my brother here is next, and who knows how many more innocent people after him, now if you don't help us stop this foot, it puts those deaths on your head" Dean says back to the man who now was looking down to the ground

"look ok I get it, you might be a scumbag, a thief but you are not a killer are you" I say walking over to him and kneeling down in front of him," just please give us her name and we will leave here and you will never see us again, I promise"

"Lugosi, that's all she gave us" he replies back looking at me

"thank you, come on boys let's leave him in peace to morn" I say walking out the door the boys following behind me

As we walk down the stairs to the outside door to the apartment block my phone starts to ring

"hello"

"lesh, I have great news"

"hey Bobbie what up" I say stepping onto the lawn next to entrance, dean next to me, Sam steps off to only fortunately step into the world's biggest ball of gum on the step

"I have a heavy duty cleansing ritual that should do the trick, are the boys with you" I've been trying to call but couldn't get a hold of them"

"yeah bobby they are here, but there is a small problem with the ritual"

"Sam lost the foot" I say looking over to Sam as he tries to scrape the gum off his shoe on the broken bars of a drain grate

"HE WHAT" bobby screams as I hold the phone away from my ear, looking at dean as he cringes, taking my phone out of my hand

"listen bobby, listen this hot chick stole it from him when we were at biggersons, she was in her mid 20s sharp to get one over on us, she only gave the guys she hired a name probably an alias, Lugosi" leaving dean to the convo with bobby I head over to Sam

"Sam you ok need help" I ask, holding his shoulder so he doesn't fall over

"hey lesh na I'm good almost got it" he says sliding his shoe over the grate edge, but this time he pulls up to hard, making his shoe come off and splash into the slimy water below, I turn my head and bite my lip trying to suppress my laughter, poor Sam such bad luck but it was funny

"ah shit" Sam says standing back up, after trying to open the heavy drain grate

"its ok Sam you got a few pairs well just get them out of ya duffle" I say patting his back and walking back over to dean, still trying not to laugh

At this time dean closes the phone and turns around to see me "what" he says as he hands me my phone back

"um Sam's lost his shoe" at that moment I couldn't hold it in any more and start to laugh

"yeah yeah lesh laugh it up" Sam yells back as dean rolls his eyes and heads back to the impala. popping the boot and chucking Sam a new pair of his shoes

"so what does bobby have to say" I ask dean leaning against the car as Sam sits on the passenger seat putting on his new shoes with the door open

"well her name is Bella Talbot, she's not a hunter but she knows her way around, according to bobby wherever Bella goes, trouble follows, he's gona put the word out see if anyone knows where she is" he says putting his hands in his pockets, his finger fumbling the winning scratch tickets

"well what do we do till then, with Sam's luck as it is, it's only going to get worse" I say looking as Sam shuts the passenger door looking straight ahead in the car

"well we find a motel and go thru from there" dean says walking around to the driver's door, as I open the back and hop in, turning on the impala we peel off to the next motel, I could really do with a shower

_**RING RING RING **_

after 10minutes on the road deans phone goes off, pulling it out of his pocket and chucking it over the back seat to me, good on him answering a phone while driving is not good, I'm guessing with the bad luck Sam's having he wasn't willing to risk it, looking at the caller id I answer

"hey bobby so what's the 411"

"well I've just heard back from a couple of hunter buddies of mine up state, saying that Bella lives in queens"

"really thanks bobby, hey ya looking after ya self", I say looking at the neon motel sign as we pull on in stopping just outside the entrance

"yes I am still got a few of those frozen meals you left so I'm good, just look after yourself and the boys and especially that idjit Sam"

"Kay I will thanks bobby, they owe ya" I say back shutting the phone,

"so what's the deal" dean says turning around, as I give back his phone

"well bobby says that Bella chick lives in queens"

"queens, ok so if I left now that would take me 2 hours 2 get there" he says

"ok so what are we doing here then" Sam says looking at the motel entrance

"well you my dear brother are staying here, cos I don't want your bad luck getting us killed, oh and lesh, you are babysitting him"

"ah why" I say back

"cos I don't trust that even sitting in a windowless cell right now something bad will happen to Sam ok"

"ok fine" I say as we pull around to park beside the building passing a big white RV as we go

entering the room, dean turning on the light as we go, chucking the keys down on the table, duffels in our hands, thud, as they crash onto the floor of the room

What are we spose to do dean" Sam says dragging his feet as he sits down on the first queen bed

"nothing, nothing, you are going to sit right here and don't move, don't do anything ok, don't even scratch ya nose, that goes for you to lesh ok both sit here and do nothing" dean says has he turns and heads for the door

"dean wait" I say, he turns back, I rush over to him to embrace him into a hug, my arms around his stomach in turn his arms sliding around to my back pulling me close to his chest, with a look of shock and joy on his face

"please be careful dean, she sounds like a tricky bitch, be careful" I say looking up to him, my eyes wide and glassy

"don't worry I'll be fine, just make sure you look after Sam ok" I feel his lips touch my forehead

"ok" I say as I let him go, his arms lingered around me for a few more seconds as he looks at my face, his face trying to hide his conflicting emotions, as he lets go and walks out of the door, the familiar sound of the impala engine and tires as it speeds away

I turn from the door and walk over to pick up my duffle off the floor

"ok so, umm I'm going to take a shower, you are going to be alright on your own for 15mins" I say looking at Sam

"yeah yeah ill just sit here, you go I'll be fine" he says back looking bored already, as I walk towards the bathroom door I pause and turn to Sam, his face to the floor

"you know Sam he's only doing this cos he cares, we both do" I say as I smile at him

"I know go I'll be fine ill just sit on a chair in the middle of the room till you get out how about that" he says getting up

"ok I won't be long" opening then shutting the bathroom door I look around, it was basic nothing to flashy a white room with white walls and floor, simple basin a big shower and toilet, chucking my bag to the floor I start to peel out of my clothes, as I turn the shower on and wait for the water to heat up, the bathroom starts to steam, stepping in under the steaming hot water, I let out a sigh, it was a very long day and I needed it, closing my eyes and letting the water stream down my back,

"oh come on" I hear Sam yell

"Sammy are you ok" I yell back, looking towards the shut bathroom door, hard to see with all the steam,  
"is that smoke I smell" I say as I turn of the faucet, and stepping out of the shower, quickly drying off, and wrapping the towel around me, rummaging thru my bag pulling out some clean briefs and my jeans, chucking them on as fast as I could, no time for a top the towel will have to do

opening the door I see Sam kneeling on the floor patting out a fire from the air con on the wall with the bed quilt

"Sam holly shit you ok need some help" I say as I stepped out of the bathroom door,

"na I'm good, just ah get changed or whatever I'll be fine see its out" he says as he stands up from the ground, looking over to me and realising that my top half was still in a towel, making him blush,

"ok I just need to put on a top will be five minutes" I say quickly shutting the door, grabbing my bra and singlet from my bag then reaching for the handle

"shit I almost forgot, as I quickly bent down to pull the contents out of my dirty jean pockets and put into my clean jean pockets, chucking my dirty clothes back into my bag I open the door, to see Sam's arm on fire,

"shit Sam" I say dropping my bag and running towards him as he pats his arm on the curtains, pulling them back in the process, as I come up behind him, now with his arm no longer on fire he trips over my foot, falling backwards on top of me as we both hit the floor, I see the roof then only blackness just great I thought as I drifted once again into nothingness

The 2 men from the r v smiled as they saw Sam Winchesters unconscious form lying on the ground, with an unknown female next to him

"well didn't I tell ya, someone up there is watching us?"

God my head is pounding, I thought to myself as I tried to open my eyes, I start to reach up to grab my head, I can't move my hands, snapping my eyes open I noticed I am now ducked tapped to a chair, in the middle of the room, at this time I hear the sound of more duck tape and look to my right, Sammy also tapped to a chair, with two men in front of us

"huh they awake" one man said

"who the fuck are you" I spit out

"now now now, that's not the way a young lady should be talking" the second man says coming to stand in front of me, giving him my best death glares

"leave her alone, what do you want" Sam says struggling to get out of his chair, the man that stood in front of me then made his way to stand in front of Sam

"you should thank your friend Gordon he sent me" he replies smirking at Sam, Gordon, Gordon, why did that name sound familiar

"hang on a minute, Gordon that fucking psychotic asshole Gordon" I spit back, oh I was told all about the boys' run in with that...

I didn't even get to finish my train of thought as I felt his right fist collide with my left cheek, pushing me with my chair backwards onto the ground, again welcoming darkness

**Sam's pov**

Sitting there I can't believe my luck of all the things that's this rabbit foot could do I end up duck tapped to a chair, in a motel room with Aleisha can this day get any worse

"who the fuck are you" I hear lesh spit out to the mystery men holding us captured

"now now now, that's no way a young lady should be talking" one of the men says coming to stand in front of her, I don't like where this is going, I have to help her, trying to move my arms, my chair saying in the process

"leave her alone, what do you want" I say trying to get the man's attention back towards me, and away from her I have to protect her bad luck or not, as he stands in front of me

"you should thank your friend Gordon he sent me" he says, I was shocked of all the bad luck that could happen

"hang on a minute, Gordon that fucking psychotic asshole Gordon" Aleisha spits back to the mystery man

I wasn't prepared for the next thing, after her comment I watched as he took his fist to her, punching her in the face, so hard she falls back with her chair on the ground

"no you fucking physco she has nothing to do with this" struggling again with my binds looking at her on the ground out cold, blood seeping from her mouth

"well she has everything to do with this, Sammy boy, you see Gordon asked me to track ya down and put a bullet in your brain"

"well that's sounds like him"

"but actually, as it turns out I'm on a mission from god" he says backhanding me across the face, making my eyes water

After 10 minutes and several more punches to the face I blackout, for how long I don't know, I feel the cool splash of water on my face as I come to, was I knocked out, looking over at lesh on the floor still out to it, god dean is going to be pissed, I feel the once dry blood from my nose and lip, run down my chin

Looking around I see my two nameless captures watching me

The one that kept hitting me stands from the bed to stand in front of me

"you where part of that demon plan weren't you to open the gates"

"we did everything we could to stop it" I yell back spitting the water out of my mouth in the process

"lie lie lie" he says waggling his finger in front of my face "you where in on it, you know what their next move is to don't ya"

"no I don't ok, you are wrong about all of this"

"where are they going to hit us next" he says scowling at me I say nothing, thinking what's the point

only to meet my silence with his back hand again across my face  
"where" he yells

"Gordon told me about you Sam about your powers, you are some kind of weirdo physic" oh great here we go I think

"no not anymore no powers, no visions nothing" I say back, where is dean

"lie" he yells to back hand me again

"now no more lies" he says a mere centimetres from my face "you know what this is pointless" the man says straightening up reaching around the back of his pants pulling out his gun and pointing it at my head

"wow ok now hold on just a minute" I say, shit the curse was right, I was going to die shit what am I going to do, I swallow

The second man that has been quiet all this times grabs the man holding the gun to my heads arm yanking him around to face him

"what are you doing" he says looking shocked,

"ask yourself Gredi, why are we here cos you saw a pic on the web, that we choose this motel instead of another, luck like that just doesn't happen" he says  
oh shit my luck happen like that my bad luck

"look I can explain all of this"

"shut up" he says interrupting me to continue his speech "its god Gredi, for one reason to do his work this is destiny" he says turning back around lifting his gun to my head, cocking it back, I close my eyes, I'm sorry dean and lesh I'm sorry" I whisper to myself

"nope no destiny, just a rabbits foot" I hear deans voice as I open my eyes, he's at the door his gun drawn at the man with his gun to my head, hopefully my luck has just gotton better

"put the gun down son or you will be scrapping brain off the wall"

"oh this thing" ok" dean says as he puts his gun down on the table next to him, what is he doing

"but there is one thing you need to know about me" he says as his fingers go around a pen

"oh yeah what's that"

"its my lucky day" he says throwing the pen towards the man with the gun now pointed at dean, as he throws it gets lodged in the barrel

"oh my god did you see that shot" he says smiling as the second man lunges for him, dean steps aside as the ran runs into the wall knocking himself out

The man with the gun goes to pull out the pen as dean chucks a remote at his head knocking him out

"I'm batman" he say to me as I look at my now to captures put cold on the floor

"yeah your batman" I say back sarcastically

"now stop showing off and come help us out of this, check on her first" I say looking down at lesh still out cold on the floor

**apov**

Once again I'm drifting in the void of blackness why does this keep happening to me, I think to myself, I feel hands on my neck and what feels like my arms getting loose

"Aleisha, Aleisha, come on baby wake up"

"what what, ahh my head" I say

Midnight 6 hours later in a old cemetery, under a full moon (go figures) me and dean stood, with the cool air settling around us, Sam bent down over a make shift fire amongst the graves, sprinkling in the special ash, rid the world once and for all of the rabbits foot, dean scratching tickets next to me, my hands in my jacket pockets, cold, wishing he would wrap his arms around me, like they say dreams are free, licking my lower lip, wincing a little as it stings from the cut I got from that one punch asshole who hits a girl, all though it hurts I couldn't stop licking it

"all right bone ash and cayenne pepper that should so it" Sam says after sprinkling it over the fire putting the lid on the jar then rising up to his feet"

"one second" dean says still scratching the tickets in his hands not even looking up

"dean come on man" I say touching his arm

"just a minute, papas bringing home the bacon" he says bowling the tickets smiling, and placing them in his jacket pocket, on top of a old tomb stone behind us, making me sigh and look at Sammy, I guess he was thinking the same thing I was

"all right say goodbye, rascally rabbit" he say holding the now dangling rabbits foot in his hand in the air, walking over to the fire, at this point I hear a gun click behind us

"I think you will find that belongs to me" she says pointing the gun at dean continuing "put the foot down honey"

Now that really sent me over the edge "who are you calling honey, bitch" I spit back, bringing out my bitchy side, gun or not he's mine,

"excuse me, if you haven't noticed I'm the one here holding a loaded gun and you call me a bitch" she says and I stand next to dean, what's come over me "now give me the foot"

"no" dean says pulling me behind him a little, grabbing my hand and squeezing it only to say "your not gona shoot anybody, you see I can read people and..."

BANG

That bitch just shot past me and dean and narrowly missed Sam

"alright take it easy" dean says holding up his hands, this was starting to piss me off, after everything today that bitch was going to take the foot, and to top it all off since dean touched the foot he will be dead within a week if she wins

"ok look, Bella is it" I say looking at her, her gun still aimed at us "ok, I haven't been a hunter for long, but there are something's I know if life" I say reaching for deans hand

"oh yeah what's that" she replies looking at me

"the art of deception" I say as I yank the foot out of deans hands "think fast" I say throwing it at her, making her catch it in her left hand

"damn" she says looking down at the foot in her hand scowling, making me smirk and looking at dean who had the same expression I had on his face yeah take that bitch

"now what do you say we destroy that ugly dead thing?" dean says as that Bella chick walks over to the fire chucking in the rabbits foot, we watch as sparks engulf the foot and it turns to ash

"thanks very much, I'm out one and a half million and on the bad side of a very powerful buyer" Bella says looking up to us glaring daggers

"wow, I don't feel bad about that" dean says smugly

"Sam"

"nope"

"lesh"

"ah no"

"mmmm" she says turning around and walking over to the old tombstones "maybe one day I will hang you out to dry" she says leaning on deans jacket

"you know what don't go away angry, just go away" I say watching what's she's doing I wonder if the boys also notice her slippery fingers as they say

"have a nice night then" she says with a smirk and starts to walk away into the night

After watching the fire for a few more minutes we start to walk out of the cemetery

Dean at the front of me to his left and Sammy bringing up the rear

"I guess we're back to normal now huh" dean says looking over to me linking his arm thru mine

"well as normal, as anyone in our line of work can be" I say back

"well I'm glad this is over, no more bad luck, no more good luck" Sam says sighing behind us, resting the shovel on his shoulder

"oh speaking of good luck" dean says letting go of my arm "I almost forgot, were up $46 000 dollars" he says putting his hand into his jacket pocket, scowling then trying his other jacket pocket

BEEP BEEP BEEP a car horn blears and the sound of tires screeching

"SON OF A BITCH" dean yells realising that Bella picked his pockets, then walking off to the impala, with Sam behind him I just stood there and waited

"well are you coming lesh" he says turning around looking at me, glaring wow he is pissed

"well about that dean" I say as I walk over to him and Sam

"do you remember when we went into the motel, when you went to look for that bitch"

"yeah"

"and do you remember before you left I told you to be a careful, hugging you"

"ah yeah what about it" he say angrily

"well I wanted to try something and well it paid off" I say as I reach into my jean pocket and pull out the $15g in tickets that Sammy scratched earlier fanning them in his face, making him snatch them out of my hands, his jaw dropped

"Aleisha, did pick deans pocket" Sam say looking surprised

"well umm yeah, I just had this feeling that, somehow those would get lost so when I asked to go into the 7/11 I got some more and I put them back into your jacket pocket on the car ride over here, remember when I leant over the seat to turn the radio up, I tell ya what for my first time I thought it was good, so Bella only has the tickets you scratched tonight, and the fake ones" I say smiling and looking at the boys

"how the hell could you do that to me" dean yells looking at me, wow he is angry, without warning he grabs my waist and picks me up spinning me around in the air "I am so proud of you, you are becoming a great hunter" he stands me back onto my feet and kissing my right cheek, then to throw his arm over my shoulder, his free hand putting the tickets into his jacket pocket

"well what do we do know" Sam says walking beside us

"well Sam I think we should blow it all and go to Vegas" I say giggly, my heart still pounding from that kiss

**wow what a long chapter, so far it will be the only long one, so what do you guys think, the next few chapters are short and are one case, guess which one, it involves strippers, anyway the next chapter is one of the first I wrote for my story so I have just about caught up to where is all started, and it has lemons, I won't tell you who, but it's been long time coming... (literally) anyway till next time my fellow FF readers S.A.B**


	10. sex and violence - STRIPPERS!

**SORRY, when I first started this I published every few days a new chap, I just realised that it's been a few weeks since my last update so SORRY again, also I just realised that I said in the last update that this chapter has lemons, OOPS again it's not for a other 2 and Bella come in the story in four more chapters so you twihards out there will be satisfied, in saying that also these chapters are short and will publish quickly, also a warning in my upcoming chapters I put Aleisha thru the mill so to speak, so you will notice a lot of shit keeps happening to her, one cos its fun and 2 cos of her destiny its called for so in Bella speak she is accident prone,**

**also a BIG THANKS to all the peeps that reviewed and peeps that have read my story, don't be shy to tell me what you think just not flames, this story is much for myself than anything so people reading it is a BONUS**

**ANYWAY**

**I DONT OWN supernatural, I tried but was denied, so to all writers and actors of SUPERNATURAL thanks, your awesome, I like being a puppeteer, lesh is mine YAY I think, on with the show**

**APOV**

Someone moves next to bed, waking me slightly, no I don't want to get up, so comfy lying here in this warm bed, spooning with a sexy hunter, my back to his front

"hey" Sam

I feel the arm around my waist under the covers, pull me tighter to him and groan, rubbing his head into the back of my neck, snuggling

"hey you two wake up" Sam says

"no", I say hearing his voice, frowning with my eyes closed, placing the covers over my head, Dean moves behind me

"you're up early" Dean grumbles, rising up to lean of his elbow, his hand now resting on my hip, tapping it slightly

"couldn't sleep, found a job, Bedford Iowa, guy beats his wife's brains out with a meat cleaver"

"yikes"

"and get this 3rd local inside 2 months to gank his wife, no prior on any of them, all happily married"

"ha sounds like ozzy and harriet" I say still under the covers listening with my eyes still closed

"more like the shinning" Dean adds

"ah well I guess we better go have a look, come on baby girl up and ad am" Dean says trying to get the covers of me

"why do we have to go so early" moaning, why can't these cases start after 11am I need my sleep

After another 20 minutes of trying to get me out of bed and dressed, we hit the road

"ok here we are" I look out the window at Sam's words, at the Taylor County Police Station,

Having all ready stopped at the motel and changed into our fed gear, I must say I kind of like this part of the job reminds me of cos play with a bit of larping as well, I lightly chuckle

"what's so funny" Dean asks as he parks the impala next to curb looking over at me

"I just had a thought, you know what never mind" trying to explain larping to Dean what's the point

"whatever"

I get out at those words and follow the boys into the station,

"hi there I'm Special Agent Styles, my partner Special Agent Murdoch as both Dean and Sam flash their badges to the deputy sitting behind the desk as he continues "and this is our intern Miss Torretto, we've come to talk the sheriff about the murders"

ok I begged to have that as one of my aliases, I love the fast and furious, (RIP PAUL)

I leave the boys to talk to the sheriff as I go and talk to the deputy, might I say he wasn't to bad looking, not as good as Dean but someone worth pushing for info

"so deputy..."

"grey"

"grey is it", I say leaning over the desk, filling letting my cleavage from my V-neck blouse hit his eyes"

"my suppers need help cracking the case, you wouldn't happen to have a copy of Mr Bensons credit card records do you" at this point I am mer centimetres away from his face, my light breath wafting over him as I speak, you see I've found it easier in police situations asking for info if I use a little sex appeal, stops them looking for the badge

"ah.. yeah...,sure" he says as he swallows, I make my way around the desk to stand beside him as he types into the computer, resting my hand on his shoulder he jumps slightly

HA putty in my hand

The sound of the printer goes off as he prints out a copy, reaching for it I take it out of his hands and quickly skim the page, a raise of my eyebrow and I know this is going to make the boys day

"thank you grey" I say as I walk back around the desk towards the interview room, swinging my hips as I go fully aware that the deputy is watching my ass in my tight high waisted pencil skirt

With a knock on the door, I walk into the room seeing both Sam and Dean talking to Mr Benson, poor bastard, I hand them the paper with a slight nod and leave the room, man I could go for a coffee, so I head for the police lounge to wait for the boys, and ponder the info I just handed them, how could a man spend $9000 at a titty bar in 3 nights mmmmmm

An hour later and on my 3rd cup of coffee, Sam and Dean walk into the lounge

"so what's our next move, I say getting up, my heals clicking on the vinyl flooring as I make me way over to them

"well Sammy here's gona see the local coroner a Dr Roberts and we are going to interview the other 2 husbands in lock up"

"ok let's get to it" and with that we separate.

3 hours later Dean and I, after interviewing the 2 husbands and realising what they all have in common, much to my disgust, we head over to the Taylor County Medical Centre.

After flashing his badge at reception, we are shown to Dr Roberts office, looking thru the windows we see Sam sitting at the desk with the doc a really good looking female doc, I look at Dean he's got that smirk on his face, oh god here we go

" what did I miss" Dean says as he enters the room, with me in toe, starting to feel a little jealous, I mean other that the soul mate thing which we are yet to discuss or explore for that matter and sharing a bed we are only friends, nothing more right...

Sam turns from the doc to look at us,

"umm this is my partner, Agent Murdoch and our intern Miss Torretto"

"please, agent sounds so formal, you can call me Dean" he says with his smooth voice reaching out to shake the docs hand, gross I think I am going to be sick

"Dr Roberts" she replies then looks back at Sammy, I had to clamp my mouth together at that point to stop the laughter from escaping Dean just got burned HA, there is a god after all, I am so not letting this one go.

Dean sits down with a shocked look on his face as the doc continues looking at Sam, Sam just smiling

Ok at this point you can feel the sexual tension in the room between these two I'm am going to need a shower after this.

"ok is there anything else"

"ah sure just one more thing, this chemical this" Sam

"oxytosin" the doc interrupts Sam

"yes oxytosin what would cause those high levels that you found" Sam continues, smiling slightly at the doc, does he even know that Dean and I are also in the room?

"nothing that, I've ever seen"

"ok that's it, thanks doc" and with that we get up and head out the door, as we leave Sam turns back around to the doc

"by the way, ah, try a greasy breakfast, best thing for a hangover"

"watch it buddy, I'm the only MD here"

As we leave I notice the smile on Sam's face oh yeah he's in,

"dude you just cock blocked Dean" I say as I start laughing

Walking out the door we catch Sam up in what we found on the two husbands

"so Wyle and Snider fessed up huh" Sam asks

Yeah I replied "one of them emptied his 401k the other his kid's college fund on the same thing"

As I say this I can't help looking over at Dean smiling as we push thru the doors, internal eye roll ASS

"live nude girls" Sammy asks

"unfortunately yes" I sigh

"in a club called the VIP" continues Dean chipperly

"what did these guys have affairs too with a stripper also known as Jasmine" Sam asks questionly

"well actually Sam yes and no" I say" this is where it gets interesting each guy hooked up with a different girl"

"so what are these girls all connected somehow?"

"well they all described there stripper the same way, perfect and everything they want" Dean says still smiling might I say

"so what like dream Barbie, convinced all these guys to gank their wives, it's almost like they under some love spell, to cause them to become totally physcotic,"

"seems that way Sammy" I say as I reach the car door, opening it

Dean almost skips off the curb to the impala driver's door; this doesn't go un noticed by Sam

"you seem awfully cherry Dean"

"strippers Sammy, strippers, we are on an actually case with strippers finally" he says has he gets in  
Sam looks over to me and gives me an apologetic smile, as he sees my face drop, he knows.

"strippers Sammy, strippers, we are on an actually case with strippers finally" Dean say to me as he gets in the car, I can't help but look back at Aleisha, and see the look on her face, the pain, god my brother can be an ignorant ass, doesn't he know what he's got right in front of him, I sigh and get in the car

"hey guys, I hate to put a damper on this but, can you please drop me off at the motel, you guys go ahead to the strip club get some info, I might see what research I can find, maybe give Bobby a call"

"are you sure" Sam says turning around in his seat, looking at me with pleading eyes, there is no hiding my emotions from Sam

"yeah thanks"

We pull up to the motel and I all but bolt from the car, I reach the door and feel a strong hand on my arm, I look around and see Sam

"lesh look, I know Dean can be an ass, and can't see what he's got right in front of him, but deep down I know he cares"

"yeah he's got a funny way of showing it"

BEEP BEEP "come on Sammy strippers" Dean yells from the car

"I'm coming" Sam calls back "look he puts on this front, he doesn't want to get himself and the people he cares about him hurt, you'll see"

"thanks Sam, go have fun, oh and Sam, stuff the strippers, go for the doctor" I wink at his and he just smiles, turning around back towards the impala, I watch them as they take off.

2 hours later, internet research aint going to hot so I give Bobby a call

"hello"

"hey bobby, its lesh hows it going"

"hey sweetheart, not too bad, hows it going with the boys"

"oh you know peachy"

"what did Dean Do?"

"oh nothing, just he's at a strip club with Sammy, apparently it involves the case we are working on right now"

"idjits, do you need help with it"

"ah yeah we do" so I go on to explain to Bobby on what we've found and theories so far

"ok ill have a look around here and see what I can find and oh Lesh"

"yeah Bobby"

"don't worry about Dean, I've seen how he is with you, trust me he cares, he puts up this tough front"

"yeah that's what Sam says" huh funny

"well ill call when I know something, later"

"bye Bobby"

With closing my phone I go back to the computer, bringing up the VIP home page humph, looks like they are looking for help, I check the address, only 4 blocks away, if I walk shouldn't take that long, might be able to do something useful after all

Another hour goes by as I deflect the boredom with reruns of the Arrow, Oliver Queen in that hood mmmm, when Bobby calls back

"so Bobby what you got" I take notes of everything he's saying, I'm gonna have to call the boys they are going to want to hear about this"

"thanks Bobby" I hang and call Sam right away, why not Dean you say, well no doubt he'll be too busy ogling boobs, to check his phone I am soooo not jealous, yeah right

RING RING RING

"Lesh"

"hey Sam, Bobby just called and he found out what we are dealing with"

"and what's that" he yells, I can hardly here him over the back ground music, cherry pie by warrant go figure

"we are dealing with a siren" I yell back

**hey guys, this is just a filler chapter, so not too much happening, please review and let me know, also don't forget to check out my other story all ideas and feedback are welcome to please review **

**until next time S.A.B **


	11. sex and violence - shower

**LEMONS! I know about time right**

**sorry, totally fan girling FSOG, just saw the movie, and he said two of the best lines from the book, but ya can't guess which ones? and I was like AAAHHHHHH given me a hot flush ... ANYWAY I thought I would upload another chapter, I want to get to folks as soon as possible so you guys can finally read Bella, but once it gets to that I will be slowing down the updating as I haven't really written anything past it so I guess on to the drill**

**I don't own supernatural, all rights etc go to the writers producers and actors who portray such awesome characters, HOWEVER I own my imagination which can be sick at times, but I love it... oh and for now on it will always be in Aleisha pov unless otherwise I will state who enjoy reading**

I wake with a start, what an odd dream, so real

I look over the motel nightstand clock, 8.30am ARGH

I feel the warmth of the body next to mine, not wanting to move, my head off his chest, as both of his arms are wrapped around my waist, my arm resting on his chest, my right leg flung over to rest between his, I love these moments with this man, so peaceful, we have shared a bed basically from the moment I met them in the forest.

All though Dean says it's for my protection, being new to the hunting business, of course Sammy agrees, with that thought I sigh as I look up from Deans chest at the sleeping form of Sammy in the bed next to ours, if I don't get up now this is never going to work.

I wonder what time they got back from the VIP room last night, I didn't here them come in.

I slowly untangle my limbs from Dean and carefully get up not wanting to wake him, I needed to get an early start, if Dean knew what I was planning I would be handcuffed to the bed, even though the thought was appealing in this case not so much.

I really need to get laid, if I had balls they would be blue now, I let out a small sigh as I get up and sit down on the edge of the bed I hear Sammie's slight moans, having another nightmare I just which I know how to help him.

I get up quietly and grab some clothes from my duffle, something sexy looking if I was going to pull this off I was going to have to bring out the big guns, my girls, so I settle on my black panelled tights with a tight low cut v neck black t with a red checked over shirt with my black 5 inch stiletto heels, my fed heels, I like to call them, I should be able to dance in these, I hope.

I head to the bathroom, quietly shutting and locking the door, turning on the shower and peal put of my night clothes my nerves finally hit me, I was really going to do this, as I let the water hit my naked body, my mind shifts and I can't help think about the half naked man just outside that door lying on that soft bed, I close my eyes.

Just then I hear a slight tap as the door opens, I thought I locked that door, he comes in, his green eyes boring holes into mine, slowly shutting the door the water continues to seep down my naked body as I face him he slips his boxers off and drops them to the ground, pooling at his feet, he steps into the shower facing me, his eyes still locked with mine.

The water now spraying over us, I was clean and yet felt oh so dirty and I bloody loved it, my pulse quickened he ran his hands from the sides of my hips to my ass and squeezes tightly, pulling me to his hips, his hard member growing and nudging into my leg, the feel of it was making me wet, his lips then met mine as we gently kissed, squeezing my left ass check, bringing his left hand up to my neck, making small circles with the pad of his thumb, tilting my head back, his mouth making a line from my lips to my chin and under my neck, his thumb still circling.

"Dean" moaning out with a gasp of breath.

My arms circle his back, dragging my nails down the length of his spine, feeling his body shudder

He pitches my left leg up and around his waist holding on to keep me steady, pulling my chin down his green eyes now looking into mine with a hunger, to once again to claim my lips with his, forcefully

OH GOD!

His hard length now pressing at my entrance

"fuck me Dean" I gasp, I want to feel him in me, filling me up with him, he nudges the tips of his penis into me, taunting me slowly he sinks in, just the tip, rolling his hips around, my heart beating fast, oh god he could make me cum like this.

He releases my lips from his only to clam my nipple between his teeth, sucking and pulling I moan and my legs shake, I could feel my release any minute, he pulls out sucking on my hard nipple, with his left hand he runs it down my stomach to cup my sex, flicking my clit with his thumb, his lips just barely touching mine as I feel his raggered breath mixed with mine, argh I can't handle this much longer, oh I wanna scream but I don't want to wake Sammy, two of his fingers then slowly sink into me I cry out as he slowly pumps his fingers into me faster and faster, I can feel the cum running down his fingers, the build up

"DEAN"

I scream out as he pushes me over the edge, my eyes snap open as I look around the empty bathroom, the shower still running over me, my own fingers, where I dreamed Deans would be, fuck I hope I didn't wake them up, I still, trying to hear anything from the door nothing thank god, I finished my shower then got out.

Towel drying I looked into the mirror, smokey eyes, hair in a tight high pony tail should do it, I grab my clothes off the floor and my secret weapon, every girl's best friend a wonder bra , slipping it on with my matching black panties I began to dress, and start to work on my makeup and hair  
30 minutes later and I am done, not to bad if I do say so myself, and this early in the morning  
sexy virginal innocent, was the look I was going for

I turned off the light and slowly unlocked and opened the door poking my head out looking around, silent, Dean and Sam still out to it, Dean down on his side, with a stupid grin on his face.

A slight moan escapes his lips

I wonder what he's dreaming about as I slowly cross the room dropping my duffle back at the foot of the bed, sitting down to put on my black stilettos

"Aleisha" Dean moans suddenly, my head snaps round to look at him still sleeping

"mmm, well I guess he's having a good dream like my shower scene before" I thought to myself, I stand up grabbing my sunnies room key and handbag, just stopping to write a quick note for the boys and leaving it on the table I unlocked the door and exit, turning to shut the door, I turn back around, placing my sunnies on to help hide my eye from the blearing sun.

"well time to go be a stripper" and I leave the motel court and head down to the strip club, boy Dean is going to shit his pants when he finds out how I am going to get the lead on our next hunt.

**WHA HA HA HA - evil laugh I know I'm such a BIOTCH I hate it when they have dream scenes like that, but I had to, don't worry, like any good story the sex scene is coming and trust me it's going to be EPIC anyway thanks for taking the time to read this, don't forget to review**

**s.A.b**


	12. sex and violence - VIP

**another day another chapter, please read and review, also I need your help, I have written a lot of chaps with Bella but one thing, should I bring Edward back into the mix, I have read so many stories that, that has happened or do I leave him out what do you think**

**also for reference think of the VIP as a bigger version of FANGTASIA - yeah I'm a fan :)**

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING, SUPERNATURAL, however I DO OWN MY OWN IMAGINATION **

As I walked up to the entrance of the strip club noticing the name of the joint I couldn't help but be impressed, classy looking, concrete building with what looks like a 10ft mud flap girl in neon tubing next to the door considering it was call the VIP I didn't know what to expect, I was stopped by a bouncer as I went to enter the door.

"what can I do for you miss" he asked as he looked at my chest, yes the bra is working thank you Victoria secret.

"umm I've come about the job opening for a new dancer" I replied trying to act innocent, and flighty, guys like that

His eyes glaze over me, up and down, he nods towards the door

I take it that's my answer as I step forward and enter the door, weird having a bouncer at 10am in the morning

I make my way to the blonde at the bar asking about the job opening.

"yeah sure thing doll just sit over there and I'll get the boss man" and with that she left, funny thing she looked and dressed a bit like Ginger from True Blood, ah Eric Northman, I don't know how long I waited as my mind drifted to that tall blonde vamp, I looked around the dim lighted club, looking like it came straight out of a 1920 speak easy, with beer covered stained carpet to ripped and torn red leather seats around the long stage, several poles, and even a few cages lined the walls, sleazy to the max, wow my parents would be so proud if they could see me now I thought.

As I look around deep in thought about why I was here I was approached by what looked like a 5.5" Ron Jeremy wanna be man, as he walks over, licking his lips looking at me, it took all my strength not to put my gun between his legs and pull the trigger.

"so I hear you are looking at the job opening" he says has his disgusting looking eyes gaze at my chest, talk about creeped out, my angel mojo started to tingle, I'm suddenly starting to regret this idea.

"remember Aleisha your here about the case" I repeated in my head

"ah yes, I'm a well I was a dance student at the elite school of the arts, but with so much competition and less jobs I have to pay my bills somehow" I replied as I twirled a bit of my ponytail between my fingers giving my best innocent look.

"well yes" licking his lips as he continues, might I add eww!

"well firstly we need to see you dance miss... "

"luscious, luscious angel blue"

"well miss luscious angel blue, show me what you got, I take it you bought your own music"

"ah yes I did" I say as I get up

"just hand it over to Chase in the dj both and show me what that sexy little ass of yours can do"

"ok" I say as I saunter over to the booth, god I feel like a piece of meat, and that's fully clothed, in a few hours I won't be better get used to it, fuck my nerves as I hand over my mp3 and bag to Chase, get it to together I scold myself you're a fucking hunter you face supernatural monsters every day and your scared to get up on stage and dance, I think as I take the stage and to the pole, god I hope they clean this pole regularly, I hate to think what I could catch from this.

I look back at Chase and give him the signal to start the music, as it starts I start to lose myself into the soft sexy notes and after the music ends I am met with applause

"well luscious, that was impressive you are a girl that has skills" the boss man says as he walks over to me on the stage

"be here at 10 and please bring your own outfit"

"thank you Mr boss man I'll see you then" and with that I grab my mp3player and bag from Chase and leave as quickly as I can out the door, I paused just outside the entrance.

Feeling slightly dirty but turned on I left the club, looking in my bag for my phone, I pulled it out only to find 3 missed calls and 4 texts from Dean and Sam'

oh now Dean cares ass

_D - Aleisha where are you, I know you left a note but come on _ok he sounds pissed he used my full name and not baby girl shit

_D - Sammy and I got a lead will follow up on it will text when I know more_

_D - ok I take the no text backs means that your angry with me for something, look I will see you back at the motel were going to the dinner for pie join us if you can_

_S - Lesh where are you Dean is starting to panic_

Of course Dean would panic I know we are soul mates made in heaven according to Cas but come on its only been a couple of hours and I can handle myself, he certainly didn't care yesterday after almost doing a pirouette off the side walk into the car when he found out we had a case with strippers, like I said ASS!

Shit what is he going to think about tonight, best I keep that quite, I scroll thru my contact list and give him a ring

He picks up on the 2nd ring

"well it's about bloody time where are you, I've been worried"

"hello Dean, firstly you're not my mother, second it's only been 4 hours since I left the motel and 3rd shut the fuck up and listen"

"ok then what's up"

"I've got a lead on the case and I am pursuing it look I will meet up with you guys tonight, but till then I thought I would take some me time and go shopping you know girly things" which is a lie seriously do you think I am the type of girly girl ah no

"since when do you do girl shit" he knows me to well shit

"Dean" I hear Sammie's warning voice in the background

"hello Dean last I checked I am a girl, and sometimes I just want some alone time away from you and Sammy, ill text ya later if I need ya ok" it scares me how well I can lie these days

"ok just be careful I..." he paused; I know Sam was listening to the convo we were having

"I know Dean it's alright I will be careful, I'll see you and Sam later bye"

"bye"

And with that I hung up, placing my phone back into my bag I turn to the bouncer who is once again looking at my rack, guessing he was enjoying, while I was on the phone the back view.

"hey umm where is the local lingerie shop around here"

"oh you mean sweat cheeks just 3 blocks that way" he says, and points me in the right direction

"thanks" I reply, off I go I guess to get me some lingerie oh goody I think to myself as I set off, one thing's for sure tonight will be a night I won't forget in hurry

**OOOOOHHH ok the next chapter is my fav that I wrote, it has a lot of sexual chemistry in it so all you lemon and lime lovers out there I hope it does its justice**

**thanks for all the readers out there that are reading this, and commenting and fav and following my story, till next times kiddies **

**S.a.B**


	13. sex and violence - SWEET CHEEKS

**ok this is no excuse but I AM BLONDE and I've been relaxing so once again SORRY, I know I said that last chapter this chapter is my fav, YEAH NAH- kiwi lingo hahaha, anyway it's just a filler, so guessing by reading you would of figured out my fav chapter is the strip club and YES Aleisha is going to strip BUT NOT IN THIS CHAPTER god I'm such a tease, but I'll leave you with this little thought, I bet you can't guess what music I choose for her to dance to TRY AND GUESS would like to see what you think, and NO its not FSOG crazy in love remix, I love that song but I wrote the next chapter several months ago but I would of used it, maybe I still can mmmmmmm, any who...**

**I don't own supernatural, it belongs to those people whos names come up on the credits, you fellas know who you are, but I do own LESH YEAH BUDDY and I do own the underlying story line behind the scenes so enjoy...**

SWEET CHEEKS

mmmm I say out loud, gazing up at the sign above the doorway entrance, I walk into the store

"shit" I say as I see wall on wall of sexy lingerie, and some I could say where less than dental floss, man Dean would, be in his element here, with the smell of sexy boudoir in the air I peruse the racks, oh god where do I start?

**DEAN POV YAY**

"I'm telling you Sammy something is up with her she seemed off somehow" I say as I drive the streets in my baby with Sam, frowning

"I don't know Dean, she does spent a lot of time with us, hunting and what not, maybe some time on her own doing girl things like shopping will be great for her, like recharge"

"dude you are so gay" ah good one Dean I think

"come on Dean just admit it, you're only worried about her cos you care about her" he says smirking at me, if I wasn't driving I would punch him right now, but, well what can I say to that, when I don't know what I want myself, keeping silent I look out windscreen, focusing on the roads, I push her away, but I also want her near, what do I do, don't get me wrong she is hot, but, there is something else, when I first layed eyes on her, straddling my lap as I lay bleeding out in the impala, those eyes, the electricity, was there, the twinge of excitement I get when I am near her or touching her I can't FUCK I think I am in love with her SHIT

"bitch" I manage to say after the moments silence, have to keep up the mask much for my sake as well as Sam's

"jerk"

"hey look isn't that "Sam says pointing as we slowly pass, what looks like Lesh going into the sweet cheeks lingerie shop

"yeap, what's she doing" watching her sweet ass walk into the door, suddenly thinking about her in some black lacy number, DEAD PUPPIES DEAN I scream in my head

"well we better go if she sees us our ass is grass" Sam says, while I to stop the thoughts running in my head, blue balling,  
and with that I put my foot on the gas and peel out

"ok, I need pie" god this is hard

**A POV**

"shit" I say as I see wall on wall of sexy lingerie, and some I could say where less than dental floss, man Dean would, be in his element here, with the smell of sexy boudoir in the air, I peruse the racks, just at the moment I hear the familiar sound of the impala peeling out, sure enough I was right as I turn around, just to see the familiar Kansas licence plates drive off are they following me god I hope not

I walk thru the racks, where to start,

"may I help you" the sale assistance comes to ask, talk about young she could be all of what 16, "no thank you I'm just looking" I say with my leave me the fuck alone face, which thanks to do Dean I use often.

2 hours later and I have picked my outfit I settled on a white push up corset with, hip hanging white lacy panties with detachable garter, a pull off white lacy extra short mini skirt, with white thigh high stocking and silver Mary Jane shoes, a pair of small white wings with enough space to hide my gun, and to help sell it a white eye mask made of white lace with small inserts of silver, I tried it on and looked in the mirror, wow you so can't tell that it's me, maybe I'll be able to pull this off after all, smiling.

As I paid for my purchases I started to think about tonight, what if I don't pull this off, what if I choke on stage under the glare lf those dirty old men, oh hell what is Dean and Sam gona think when they find out, pissed off and horny no doubt well I could hope especially Dean argh Dean ass just for once I wish I could stop thinking about him for more that 5 bloody minutes.

Looking at the time on my phone I head outside the store, placing my sunglasses on I head out, I have a few hours to kill, might as well do a lunch and spa day, got to look good for tonight, I spose

god help me

**ok so not to keep you waiting I will be uploading the stripping chapter next, it was originally 2 chapters but I think for timing it will be better as one till then may the force be with you ... can't wait for the new star wars :) SAB**


	14. sex and violence - vamp katherinelick

**LIMES- that's all I have to say enjoy, have ya figured out what song she's dancing to yet ;) **

"wow this is it"

I think as I stand behind the red velvet curtains to the stage of the VIP room, dressed as a stripper angel, this better work, I peek through and sure enough there is Dean and Sam at the bar scoping out the strippers, in their suits, Sammy looks uncomfortable but Dean well what can I say he's in his element hunting and strippers what a combo, ass.

"hey are you alright" Vampire Katherine says coming up behind me, got to say her stripper name suits her she does look like that chick from the Vamp Diaries, with red contacts and fake fangs, she passes me a shot of vodka and I suck it down, asking for another, she pours me another and I suck that one down too.

"another" I ask

"hey slow your roll, I know it's hard on your first night but you'll be alright, just if ya keep drinking it won't look pretty and your be a sloppy angel"

"yeah your right, nerves I guess"

"what are you looking at out there" she asks as she to puts her head out

"those 2 men in the suits, do you think they are big rollers" I ask looking at the boys

As she looks she sucks in a breath and hisses "Winchesters"

Oh shit, busted, did I just see her eyes turn black, oh shit I'm in trouble

"what do you mean" I act dumb

"umm nothing here" she says as she pours me another shot, "I have to see that boss man he is not going to like this" and with that she is gone

As the song finishes and the stripper comes thru the curtain I notice in the back corner, vamp Katherine and the boss man talking pointing to Sam and Dean, shit this isn't good, I look to Sam and Dean and watch them sit on the stools as the end of the run way, beers in hand, no idea.

"Shit I need to warn them shit" I whisper

Downing my shot, I turn away and head to the locker room, as fast as I can, but wearing these heels, I need my phone, the sound of show me your teeth by lady gaga comes on, Vamp Katherine on stage shit I better be quick I'm on next.

Running to my bag I grab out my phone, quickly texting Sam, well tried to but a strong arm grabs me and I dropped my phone back into my bag, before I could send it, bloody bouncer.

"hurry up your on next" shit my heart beats faster as he pulls me toward the stage curtain I look into the full length mirror, shit I look good, having my hair and makeup done at the salon was a smart move, I would tap me, I tie my face mask on redo my hair and tap the back of my wings, gun in secure check, I knew I would need it, especially now, this case is heading down shit creek and fast.

The song fades down, Vamp Katherine comes thru.

"good luck girl" winking at me as she walks by, as Chase the dj announces

"next up we have a new be, a fallen virgin from heaven give it up for luscious angel blue"

That's my cue, here I go as I step thru the curtain into a blinding light spot light, a sea of faces, but there is one face I look at and lock onto sitting at the end of the runway the music starts and I lose myself in the rhythm, show time

The lights go back down, the runway lights up.

lick by joi comes on

_**I lose all control when you grab a hold and you do your trick, I love it when you lick**_

I slowly take steps forward to the end of the runway, lit up with red neon, making my costume glow, one slow step at a time

_**you've got lock and key, every part of me, know what makes me tick, I love it when you lick, lick mmmm**_

I lock my eyes towards Dean as I slowly run my hands down the sides of my waist and up again, and thru my hair, still walking to the pole at the end, slowly to the beat, one foot in front of the other, I smirk at him, I know he's loving it, watching him swallow, his Adams apple bobbing up and down, saying something to Sammy, boy I was going to give him a show.

As I reach the pole I grab with my right hand and slowly walk around, still looking at Dean, with my right leg I wrap it around and let go, leaning my body back, running my hand over my chest down my stomach to my crutch and slowly pat myself, biting my bottom lip, moaning as I do this, not that you can hear but gives affect.

I pull myself up then began to slowly push my hips back and forward to the pole, grinding, mmmm cold, walking around it again I jump up and grab higher lifting my legs completely off the floor as I spin around opening my legs a little as I spin, peek-a-boo.

Slowly I come down and kneel on the floor, still holding the pole I put my thighs on either side of it and slowly push my hips into it, licking the pole as I do this, standing as I lick higher.

_**don't make my body wait no longer, cos this pussy cats ready to play, I loose all control when you grab a hold and you do your trick, I love it when you lick**_

Turning around the pole, facing it, my back facing the audience, I knee down once more, spreading my legs wide, looking over my left shoulder as I do this, I lean back and lie down on stage, the top of my head facing the end of the runway, un wrapping my legs from the sides of the pole, placing them together and straight up in the air, placing my hands on my thighs, slowly pull my legs part, forming a wide V, holding for a few seconds, bringing them down again, running my hands down my thighs and over my stomach, past my chest and over my head.

Wow who knew I had this in me, must be the vodka,

With my now stretched arms above my head, still lying on the stage I bring them to my sides, arching my back, my shoulders still on the ground, left knee arched as my right leg stays straight, lifting my head, as I lift my head up to lock my eyes with Dean, I roll over, still looking into those green eyes, I raise onto my hands and knees and start to crawl over to the end of the runway to him, spinning my head, flicking my head and hair up, it falls onto my shoulders, biting my lower lip, I raise up to my knees running my hands from my crutch up my corset covered chest to my hair, he's so close, I lean forward once again, our faces a foot away, I hear his raggered breathing, I barely register Sammy sitting there as I hear a breath escape him.

Mmmm Dean so close I grab his tie and pull him forward, our lips barely touching, looking into his eyes, I see the passion, does he know it's me?

Grabbing his bottom lip with my teeth I gently pull, a small giggle comes from me as I do this

**DEAN POV**

Sammy and I sit at the end of the runway, front row seats, I can't but smile

The lights go back down and the music starts back up again

_**don't be scared, I've done this before, show me your teeth, show me your teeth**_

The next stripper, small dark hair dressed in a small lacy red number comes out

"now Sammy this is what brotherly bonding should be" I say taking a swig of my cold beer mmmmm good

"where is she Dean" Sam says looking at his phone

"she said she would meet us here I'm worried" trust Sammy to ruin the moment, but he was right where is she, a knot forms in my stomach as I feel guilt, finally a case involving strippers, me with blue balls and all I can think about is her, her safety, those eyes, lips, her soft skin, FUCK DEAN what am I doing

"she's a big girl, she can look after herself, besides she's been hanging around us she'll be good" nice save

"but what if something happened"

"Sam she'll be fine, now I think you should sit back and enjoy the show," I say looking back at the stripper in front of me working the pole

_**got no salvation, got no religion, take a bite of my bad girl meat, show me your teeth, got my addictions, I'd love to fix them, take a bite of my bad girl meat, show me your teeth**_

"now this is the type of vampire I'd love to hunt Sammy" I chuckle, trying to kid myself

"yeah keep saying that Dean who you kidding, we all know you only got eyes for one person" and he was so right

"and what is that spose to mean, bitch"

"nothing, you want another beer, jerk"

"na I'm good" damn this girl can shake her ass as I watch her work the pole, but Sam was right, sitting here watching this hot stripper working a pole I couldn't help think back to lesh, where is she, I hope she's ok.

As the song fades the stripper leaves thru the curtain and the lights go back up, Sam comes back and sits beside me.

"so about the case" he begins to say the dj interrupts his thoughts

"next up we have a new be, a fallen virgin from heaven give it up for luscious angel blue"

_**I lose all control, when you grab a hold, and you do your trick, I love it when you lick, lick mmmm**_

I watch the curtain move and the lights go down again and see the most beautiful angel I have seen come out from the curtain, slowly taking steps forward I can't but lock my eyes with hers, deep soulful blue eyes, feeling oddly like I have seen these before

Watching her run her hands up her hips over her chest up thru her hair, I swallow hard, did she just smirk at me?  
WOW

"I think I've died Sammy" I could feel my pants getting tight as she wraps her right leg around the pole, leaning back running her hands over her body, patting herself, god if this keeps up I'm gona ruin my pants.

"I know how you feel" Sam swallows, guess I'm not the only one with blue balls.

She climbs up the pole spinning around, only to kneel on the ground, did she just lick that pole, calm down Dean I scoled myself, she lies on her back spreading her legs arching her back, I'd love to have those legs wrapped around me, what am I thinking, she looks at me, with those eyes, I feel like they are burning into the back of my skull, slowly crawling over to me she grabs my tie, I can't look away, her sweat perfume, strawberry and musk, mm I know that scent, taking my bottom lip with her teeth.

"dead puppy's dead puppies" I think over and over, god I'm going to cum right here in this club next to Sammy oh god dead puppy's dead puppies

**APOV**

Small beads of sweat flow down deans temples, oh yeah he's enjoying the show, I guess he still hasn't figured it out, I thought my perfume would have after all he got it for me.

I crawl over the bar and straddle him, slowly placing his hands on my thighs, rubbing them, I feel him, hearing hoots and hollers from the other customers.

Oh yeah he's excited as I grind on him, smirking, he was putty in my hands, I like him like this, raw and vulnerable, I run my hands around his back and up to his hair, tugging his head back, I lean forward bringing my lips just above his as I sing to the chorus playing, in a whisper, brushing his lips with mine so slightly

_**I lose all control, when you grab a hold, and you do your trick I love it when you lick,**_

I place a peck on his lips, then trace them with my tongue, I look over to my right, poor Sam, looking all bug eye, with my left hand still holding Deans hair back, I take my right hand from dean hair and place it on Sammie's thigh, gently rubbing, he swallowing hard, still straddling Dean as he looks at me I lean over to Sammy and grab his tie pulling him forward, these boys both still, with a whisper I say to the both of them

"you guys have been made, it's not safe here, there are demons here, and I will meet you back at the motel"

"what" Dean says shocked

"who are you" Sam says

"I thought you Dean of all people would of know, after all we have slept together" smirking I replied

"well someone as beautiful as you I would remember" Dean replied as I let go of Sam's tie reaching up to my eye mask, undoing the ribbon and taking it off

"Aleisha" Dean gasps as I chuck the mask to the floor

"the one and only, now if you don't mind I have to finish my set," I say standing up, my legs still either side of dean, but just to be more of a bitch I grab his crutch and whisper in his ear "down boy" giggling I watch him as he swallows I get off him and turn to walk up the stairs to the stage, my song now finished

**DEAN POV**

"Aleisha" fuck me my mouth drops open

"the one and only" she says

Fuck me I just got a lap dance from a hunter a sexy hunter my sexy hunter, I'm too turned on to be angry at her, but we will be having words later.

She gets off me grabbing my junk whispering "down boy" into my ear to and walks onto the stage I turn to Sammy seeing his jaw still hitting the floor, I whack him on the back of the head.

"hey what was that for" he says rubbing it

"you know what for"

"Dean marry that girl" he says as we watch her walk back to the pole, glancing over her shoulder, listening to mine and Sam little convo the music starts up again, Judas lady gaga

She jumps at the pole and spins around, only holding on with the back of her knee and elbow, she has got some moves, how did I not know about this, then she does something that I will fantasy about till the day I die with her left hand and knee on the pole slowly turning around she reaches behind her, places her hand into the back of her wings and pulls out her gun, extending it forward as she goes round and shoots the power box behind the bar.

It goes dark

Stripper screams fill the dark place "Aleisha" I scream out jumping from my stool onto the stage

**A POV**

"I can't believe that worked" I say as I get of the pole, everything now black

"Aleisha" I hear

"Dean, I'm here" I yell back feeling strong arms around me pulling me of that stage, and running

"Sammy lets go" he yells as we run to the back, emergency lights come on has we run thru the lockers and out the back grabbing my bag as we go.

"Sammy" Dean yells as we run to the car getting in, and peeling off just to look back as several bouncers and the boss man run out the back there eyes black, fucking demons

"that was a close one" I say looking out the back window, as we hurtle down the highway

**ok so what do you guys think? I love the song lick by joi, ever since I watched XXX its partly where I got inspired for this chapter that and check out the you tube video of **_**when strippers get bored**_**, there's a part in the vid where she just holds on with one knee and elbow, watching I thought would that be cool if she had a gun when going around, I know random thought hey but it works for my story, so I prolly won't be updating for a little while I still have a few chapters to write, I want to get ahead of myself before I upload anymore**

**don't forget to review and enjoy your reading SAB XOXO hahahaha**


	15. laces

**HELLO OUT THERE!**

**it's me again, I thought it's been over 2 months and I would update, don't know if anyone is still reading this, I guess so but I do it FOR MYSELF, just come back from a buzzing weekend at SOUTH DRIFT CAR DRIFTING YEAH BOY and still on the high thought I would continue my story**

**ok at this point I can't remember if there is any bad language or lemons/limes well maybe limes so that's my warning **

**also if you are a FSOG, ARROW or CROSSFIRE fan please check out my story **_**the good the bad and the dangerous **_**that's up for adoption, I would really like to see where someone can take it PLEASE ^_,^**

**second also, I just to put it out there, as in my profile, my grammar or language is a little different when I write, so I am sorry if I upset you as things like the word ****through**** in NZ we write ****thru**** things like that just don't send me reviews saying I should go and kill myself because of this and yes I have had a few of those and yes I have deleted them, I don't think it's nice for others to read reviews like that based on something so small and shell we say trivial- nobody died right**

**I tried to right Dean and Sam as per the show but might be a tiny bit OOC**

**as per usual I DONT OWN ANYTHING WHA but a girl can dream, and oh what a lovely dream it would be...**

**anyway...**

**on with the show**

**DEANS POV**

We pull up to the motel, I get out pissed and horny, NOT! a good combo, I'm about to rip into her but Sammy beats me to it, SHIT.

"ALEISHA WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT" he yells, knowing he was turned on just as much as I was, so wrong to think that, so so wrong.

"I had to get info and the only way was to pose as a stripper, I'm sorry it's all I could think of to help the case, believe me"

She says standing there shaking, still in her angel gear, trying not to look at her any more than I have to, I remove my jacket and drape it around her , her eyes focusing on the ground.

"god baby girl what were you thinking, you could of been hurt or worse, you should of told us and we would of help, did you know they where demons, god we are lucky to get out of there with our hides" I say trying not to raise my voice

" it was a last minute thing, I'm sorry Dean" small tears coming down her eyes, I grab her in my arms and hold her to my chest, running my hands thru her hair, Sammy coughs clearing his throat as he looks over at us, with that bloody smirk I hate to much, making me mouth "BITCH" to him.

"so," he says" where did you learn how to dance like that" still smiling, mental note to punch him later

"well Sam I did have a life before we meet in that forest ya know, that and YouTube" she says letting me go and heading into the motel room.

"ah Sam, umm would you mind if..." nodding towards her fleeing form, I look at my brother, tossing him my keys, feeling incredible nervous and excited at the same time, hell is this what xmas for kids is like?

"yeah I might go check up on Dr Roberts later"

"hey don't hurt her" I say back watching him jump into my baby closing the door

" ditto" he replies shutting the door starting her up and peeling away from the motel, I head to the door, my hand on the door knob, pausing to take a breath, come on Dean get with it, fuck man she's just a chick, what the fuck am I thinking she's just not some chick, my mind racing off all the possibilities that could happen all I had to do was open the door shit, turning the knob slowly I open the door, it creaks as I step into the room, shutting the door behind me, she's standing in front of the mirror trying to untie her corset laces at the back, her arms at awkward angles trying to loosen the laces but no luck, swallowing the lump in my throat her eyes snap to me as I come in.

" do you need help with that" I say trying to act smooth, and failing miserably, I mean come on what would you do with a semi glad hot chick that just pole danced with a gun I mean come on, DEAD PUPPIES DEAD PUPPIES!

" umm yeah please" she says back her voice trembling, I walk over to her back and start to loosen up the laces of her corset, trying to keep all the dirty thoughts out of my mind, itching, I run my fingers on small exposed areas of her naked skin, as I pull the sides of the corset further apart she shivers slightly, my finger tips run across her now exposed back, resting my head on her left shoulder, the feel of her soft milky skin under my finger tips, she lets out a gasp, my jeans getting tight, closing her eyes for a moment, is it getting hot in here, silence, DEAD PUPPIES! my breath coming out it small gasps beside her ear, I feel her shudder beneath my fingers as my lips graze her neck just under her ear, a small moan escapes her lips as I run my fingers under around to her stomach underneath the corset, her hand resting on my forearms, whispering into her left ear.

"are we going to talk about tonight or" she stiffens under my fingers, straightens up

"no dean, vodka" she says, jerking me out of my lusted fantasies, FUCK ME, why did I have to say that.

As she strides to the bathroom grabbing her duffle and slamming the door, the lock turned

"vodka?" what? is she on about sighing I sit down on the edge of the bed, putting my head in my hands, her scent till lingered in the air, I look up to the closed bathroom door as I hear the water running, this is not how I thought the rest of the night was going to go  
my phone buzzes in my pocket, unknown number mmmmm?

"Murdoch"

"Murdoch, its Dick Munroe, I have a lead on the case can you meet me in the bar asap, I can't talk over the phone

"ah yeah where" how did that fed dick get my number

"honey wagon 4 blocks over cya there" and with that he hung up

" ah that was weird" looking to the bathroom door, she's still in the shower, might as well nothing gonna happen here, a cold one might calm down the nerves, and the VERY BAD case of blue balls, even though I would just love to barge into that room and run my tongue ARGH fuck .. DEAD PUPPIES!

"Aleisha, Aleisha" banging with my fist on the door

"WHAT!"

"I got a lead I gota check out be back soon, don't wait up, call if ya need me"

"whatever Dean go have fun, cya"

Shit she sounds cherry, is she trying to get rid of me and with that thought I leave out the door

**ALEISHAS POV**

I stood in the shower, the hot water flowing over me, washing away my sins, ha whatever I think to myself

Closing my eyes, and rolling my head to the right I still feel his fingers on my naked back, his breath on my ear as his fingers caressed my stomach, oh god, I was wet at that moment, I honestly thought he could smell it, biting my lower lip I dip my head under the stream as the water pulls my hair around me like a curtain, feeling his hard length pressing against my back thru his jeans, god what was I thinking, did he want this finally, the soul mate thing and all, or was it just his lust filled actions from that little stunt I pulled early at the VIP, was that it, god what am I going to, how am I going to face him and Sam, I wanted right then and there for him to rip my clothes off and fuck me on the floor, I know romantic huh but fuck my blood was pumping thru my ears with every touch of his fingers, and oh god his lips on my neck, that was till in true Dean, inserting foot into mouth I snapped out of the lust and practically ran to the bathroom.

God this shower is good I think to myself as I try not to once again rehash tonight's little episode at the club and of course with Dean

I know I'm gona have to come out of this bathroom sometime and face him and Sam to for that matter, sighing I place my forehead on the shower wall

"Aleisha, Aleisha" he yells banging on the door, waking me up

"WHAT" oh god what does he want

"I got a lead I gota check it out be back soon, don't wait up call if you need me" yes I fist pump umm

"whatever Dean go have fun, cya" good that sounded to cheery, I turn off the shower as I hear him shutting the door, I come out with a towel wrapped around me, and heading to the fridge I need another drink, I pull out a beer and sit down, pondering tonight's little lead that didn't go according to plan, only to accidently go blind into a bloody demons nest shit.

**BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ** I grab my phone from the table caller id mmm

"hello Bobby what's up?"

"hey Lesh how's it going"

"pretty good Bobby, what can I do for ya?"

"where are those 2 idjits, I've been calling and they aint picking up"

"well Deans gone somewhere to check out a lead and Sam is with this dr chick I think, why have you found something out about the siren?" taking a another swig of my beer

"well I got, some law from a dusty Greek poem, shockingly it's a little vague, it says you need a bronze dagger covered in the blood of a sailor under the spell of the song"

"what the hell does that mean?"

"you got me, were dealing with 3000 years of the telephone game here"

"best guess Bobby"

"well the siren spells got nothing to do with the song its most likely some kind of toxin, or venom something she gets in the vics blood"

"and what they go all Norman Bates, so how does she do it infects them during sex"

"maybe"

"so like a supernatural std or something, ah eww" that is gross thinking about it

"well however it happens, once it happens the siren has to watch her back, she gets a dose of her own medicine it kills her, like a snake getting iced by its own venom"

"so all your saying Bobby is we are going to have to find away to juice one of the ojs in jail, but that's not easy, it will be out of there system by now" shit why can't a case ever be easy

"I haven't got a clue where you are going to get the blood ya need"

"actually Bobby I think I might now, the local dr took blood samples of the husbands, she showed Sammy the blood work something about oxy something a rather ill text Sam and get right on it thanks Bobby"

"lesh be careful these things are tricky bitches, the boys looking after ya" I sighed, I know what he was getting at and I wasn't going to have that convo with my supernatural dad, as I call him, didn't help to at that mo to have a flash back of dean lips ARGH...

"umm... yeah... they are gotta go cya Bobby"

"bye Lesh" I hang up, and immediately call Sam

**RING RING RING**

come on Sam pick up

"stilles"

"Sammy about fucking time what where you doing"

"ah I was ah... busy what's up" he replies, wait is that giggling in the back ground  
ah gross I interrupted Sammy having sex ahhh nightmares, EWWWWWW

" umm ok... well Bobby just called he found a way to kill the siren but I need your help"

"yeah what's that?"

"we need to coat a bronze dagger in the blood of the husbands can you get it off the dr, that's if you're not toooo busy" I smugly say, trying not to think about what he's doing.

"ah yeah I can do that, I'll call back and let ya know"

"thanks Sam" I hang up; all I can do know its wait for his call

**SAMS POV**

I hang up my phone

"ah Cara I just got a break on the case

"oh really she says nibbling on my ear" oh god, making me moan

"yeah we need the blood samples to run some tests"

"you know" she says kissing my lips,

"I've run every test there is, it is my job, hence the lab coat, that you seemed to have ripped of me and chucked on the floor"

"we know a specialist, who would like to try out a theory"

"if you say so" she gets up putting on her lab coat over her naked body and makes her way to the fridge, mm those legs

"what the hell"

"what"

"the bloods gone"

**ALEISHA POV**

After getting dressed, finished of my beer and starting another, watching some TV I finally get a call back from Sam

"hello Sam"

"lesh bad news, the bloods gone, I checked the tapes, who ever took it messed with the tapes, we'll have to find something else"

"shit yeah well think of something, hey thanks Sam, I know it was hard for you to put your life on the line to get the blood, I laugh

"ah ok anyway how is Dean" is that smugness in his voice?

"ah he went out to check up on some lead about 10 minutes after you left, that was about 3 hours ago, I haven't heard from him since, do you think something's happened"

"humph, I thought he was with you, where are you at the mo"

"I'm bored out of my mind at the motel"

"ill be there in a few stay put and alert"

"ok Sam cya then bye"

"bye"

Huh I wonder where Dean is; wherever he is I don't have a good feeling about it

**DEAN POV**

What am I going to do, the demon stripping thing was just the start of it, but the motel ARGH, I can't stop thinking about her, she woke me up litterly, so here I am in another strip club called the honey wagon drinking with a real fed,

"here's to drowning your sorrows in women" I toast my new drinking mate downing the shot, swapping rock song trivia, something I couldn't do with Sam or with Lesh for that matter, argh her skin was so soft under my fingers, electric, FUCK get a grip Dean

"ok I got another one for ya Munroe, nobody's fault but mine" ha try and get that one

"oh come on, Zeplin recorded it '75, to cover a blind Willie Johnson tune"

"dude, you know for a fed you're not a total dick" I say as I look back at the current stripper on the pole not bad but I like angelic strippers better what

"well aren't we both feds"

"Huh...yeah I know I... just mean, there's not a lot of feds as cool as us, huh"

"what's the hell with this case man, how the hell does a girl talk, 4 different johns into murder"

"it's a crazy world" I reply getting another passing shot from the hot waitress and chugging it back

"so why did you call me again"

" well let me level with ya, I found something weird, I went to the crime scene this morning and saw them bagging this up" as he pull out and put on the table a clear evidence bag with some kind of flower in it  
I pick it up and look at it

"so I went back thru all the files, it turns out that a flower just like that was left at every scene, like a serial killers calling card, but with this case I don't know what is going on" the flower I've seen before but where, then it hits me

"I think I might, I've seen a flower like this before"

the dr

**ALEISHAS POV**

"BORING" I yell out to the empty motel room, no news from Sam or Dean, jezz haven't they heard of a phone a quick call would be nice to know they are still alive argh ill show them book up movies and room service on their cards ha take that boys.

1 hour later and I'm chilling on the bed with pizza a cold one and Tokyo drift on the pay preview, just as it was getting to the good part, drifting round the two chicks at the traffic light in that hot Mazda, I hear a key in the lock.

"oh hi... Dean, there is pizza on the table if ya hungry" I say my voice cracking slightly, why am I so nervous

"Dean ah hello" he just looks as me blank oh great is he pissed at me for the hole stripping thing

"dean are you even going to talk to me, Dean" I get up in his face and lock his eyes with mine but they don't look right huh, almost matt and shadowy, steering at me but looking thru me as if I wasn't there.

"dean hello, where the fuck..." I was cut off in mid sentence to the stinging pain in my left check stumbling back a few steps, the room spinning, back handing me in the face, the tears threatening to escape I look around for something to defend myself but he comes at me picking me up around the waist and throwing me against the wall, I bounce off and hit my head on the coffee table, a sickening crack, and explosion of pain and wetness slides down my cheek, my stomach rolling, I wanna be sick.

My phone starts to buzz on the floor beside me Bobby, I grab my head and feel the wet sticky substance on my hands, black dots in my vision, no I must stand up, but my legs give out when I try, landing on my back, he straddles me over my stomach and puts his hands on my neck squeezing, I'm no match for him.

Fighting for breath

"DEAN...PLEASE...STOP" I gasp out trying to reach him, his once beautiful green eyes now dull and lifeless

"DEAN...THIS...IS...NOT...YOU" god Sam where are you I don't know if I can take much more, I struggle against his weight trying to pry his fingers off me with my left hand while searching for something on the floor to hit him with my right, all I feel is the damp blood soaked carpet beneath my finger tips

"yes Dean, kill her she's standing in your way Dean, you don't love her you love me" came another males voice  
who the fuck is that I think to myself, trying to look for it, seeing the legs and shoe covered feet sitting on the side of the bed, my vision starting to blur, the blackness surrounding the edge, I can't hold, I'm going to die, I feel it slipping thru my fingers, the darkness consumes, I let out my last breath.

Nothing

**DUN** **DUN DUN... **

**this might be a mary sue thing BUT I love beating the CRAP out of my OC, is that wrong? anyway till next time**

**Saiyan Angel Blue**


	16. hello Bella

**ok I think this is the second longest chapter I have written and guess what, guess who comes into play in this chapter, I know it was a long time coming but hey, I wanted my OC to have time with the boys first**

**so in saying that, I don't own Supernatural or Twilight, I just play with the characters now and then, promise to give them back though**

_thought _

_"_speaking"

Silence,

Am I dead?

I come to aware of noises...

Is someone fighting?

I open my eyes slowly to see the scene before me both Dean and Sam in what could be described as a macho death match, with another male sitting on the bed groding them on.

_What the_

Then it hits me the siren, the boys are under her no his spell, shit, I need a dagger, I quietly get up against the wall, well what I think is the wall, everything is spinning.

They are all totally unaware of me behind them; let's keep it that way, why am I thinking like a blonde?

Dean punches Sam in the face as he lunges at him with the knife, it skids out of his hand and lands 3 feet in front of me, that's when I noticed it covered in blood, it's a long shot, but if I can get that knife I can end this, but its silver, better than nothing.

I reach out with my shaking fingers and grab the knife, slowly standing not trying to make a notice my legs shaking under the pressure, my head still pounding, sneaking up on the siren, I raised the knife as Dean lunges at Sam crashing thru the closed door, the siren moves outside the door behind the boys, shit I slowly sink down to the ground, the knife falls from my weak hand, I don't think I can do this, my breathing shallowing, my chest tightening, so tired, why is it always me, zoning out.

I see dean standing over his brother on the floor with an axe

"no" the scream rips out my throat.

Just as Bobby appears grabbing the axe plunging a knife into deans right shoulder, then turning and chucking the knife into the back of the retreating siren, as he was fleeing the scene

_what a pussy, wow I really don't sound like me, why am I talking to myself, well thinking to myself_

"NO!" the boys yell out in unison

The siren slowly sinks to the floor, his body petrifying; they blink as waking from a dream, standing facing each other with mirrored horror looks on their faces, bobby standing to the side a fresh spray of blood coating his shirt.

I slowly walk to the door, my legs shaking, gripping the door frame, losing strength, once again black dots across my eyes, the air around me feeling like thick mud seeping down my throat.

"bobby your here..." I say as all three heads snap my way.

The last thing I remember is seeing Deans face as I collapse to the floor.

WHOOSH

beep  
drip

beep  
drip

WHOOSH

beep  
drip

_where am I? arghh my head_

_am I dead again why always me _**(a/n cos I said so whahahaha)**

"bobby why won't she wake up"

_Dean?_

I try to speak but nothing comes out, my eyes won't open, my body just doesn't respond, like a flat TV remote control.

"she took a nasty bump to the head son, she just needs to rest, she will come out of it when she's ready"

"I tried to kill her bobby"

"that wasn't you that was the siren"

"but isn't it what the siren does takes your deepest fantasises, desires and bring them to light" he sighs,

_well its part true I guess_

"do you think she will ever forgive me, I... I saw the look in her eyes Bobby, screaming at me to stop but I couldn't, those blue eyes that have grabbed me several times fading, I can't sleep Bobby I just see the horror on her face and I feel my hands around her neck squeezing oh god Bobby"

_I forgive you dean I do; I know it wasn't you if only I could tell you_

"dean look,...look at me dean god damn it, I've known you since you where an annoying little shit knee high to a grass hopper fresh out of diapers, I know your habits good and well disgustingly bad, I know you dean and I know you will beat yourself up on this shit, but I also know you would never do this I don't know what she's going to think, but it's something that you both need to discuss, but for now let's just get her better, how's things with Sam"

"we have talked, it's still a bit raw but we will get thru it us Winchesters are tough S.O Bs , but this one" he says as he runs a hand down my check, "I will die if I lose her, I love her Bobby,"

_O M G_

I hear a gasp; I guess bobby was just as shocked as I was at that moment, awww

Silence, wow I'm glad I'm out cold, well sort of cos this is a lot of emotion coming from Dean and I mean a lot, I'm surprised he hasn't cracked a joke or put his foot in it yet but, just my luck he's confessing his love for me and I'm in a coma, why won't I wake up shit I just want to hold him in my arms tell him I forgive him then kiss him and oh then screw his brains out, what I'm only human.

The darkness consumes me again

"lesh its Sam can you hear me"

_yes Sam_

Still my eyes won't open, my body won't obey, his voice is cracking god I hope he's ok, out of the 2 brothers he's the level headed one he needs to be there for Dean.

I feel his hand on mine, strong and yet smooth,

_THAT'S WHERE IT WENT_

I scream to myself, I knew I didn't leave my cocoa butter hand moisturiser back at the last motel, wow the things you think about being unconscious, nah I just think that's me and whatever drugs I'm on.

_Sam ya still there?_

"I know you probably can't hear me but, please wake up, I've never told you this but, I...well"

sighing he continues

" the small amount of time we have spent together, I look at you as one of us, you're a Winchester, you are like a sister to me, I know how you feel about my brother, I see it in your eyes when he walks into as room, and when he walks out of a room might I add to that GROSS anyway you both weirdly complete each other, I don't believe its angelic but, Lesh he's falling apart, the guilt is eating at him he's not sleeping, drinking or eating for that matter, he turned down pie, I know the world must be ending if the Great Dean Winchester turns down pie" he quickly giggles, "you have changed dean for the better, Lesh, he's the big brother which I thought I lost so long ago and I am thankful for you bringing him back, now please come back for him, for us" silence, then a long sigh.

I feel something wet land on my hand, is that a tear, I really hate having these one sided conversations.

_I feel the same way Sammy, if only you knew_

The darkness comes and claims me again.

WHOOSH

beep  
drip

beep  
drip

WHOOSH

beep  
drip

_argh what is that_

I feel like a giant light bulb is turned on and shinning in my face buzzing, I slowly open my eyes, my vision blurry, screwing my eyes tightly shut only to slowly open again, blurry around the edges but I see a white stucco ceiling.

beep  
drip

It's quite, it never this quite with the boys around, play fighting or farting, yes I said farting, even in front of me they are still disgusting, and that's why I love them both.

Argh the pounding in my head, like a bitch hangover from hell, I move my head to the left to see the heart monitor and drip, well I'm alive according to that thing, then it hits me wanting to gag am I choking, no I have a tube down my throat, I've always wondered what that would feel like, I can't panic, relax, forcing the urge back down not to gag, a few lonely tears fall down the sides of my cheeks.

I flex my feet and toes, yep still got them, I try to move my hands for another body limb check, that's when I feel, someone's hand in mine, holding tightly, I try and look over to my right, with the tube constricting neck I pan my eye over to see Dean, sitting in a chair next to the bed, his head down on the side of my bed, resting on his right cheek his face, facing me, sleeping, how long has he been here, he looks like shit, dark circles swallow his eyes, his skin pale, what looks like more than 3 days growth covering his jaw, he needs a shave and prolly a shower, well I can't smell him if that's what you thinking.

As I try to look around the room with my limited movement I see Sam also asleep in a chair in the corner, his head at an awkward angle he's going to feel that when he wakes up.

And to my amusement what sounds like a buzz saw going off I see Bobby sleeping in another corner, my supernatural family around me, I know they were waiting for me to wake up but I don't have the heart to wake them, just as I think that I see a strange women quietly entering my room, clean looking, fair skin and hair with a grey pant suit on, wearing a mute expression, pressing 1 finger to her lips signalling me to be quite, I can't make a sound, with the tube in my throat what's going on, I look at her in a panic, something doesn't feel right, great just as I was relaxing the gag reflex it flares up again, and this time it's worse, my body starting to shake and I try and gasp for breath, fighting the machine, I'm suffocating, the tears rolling down my cheeks.

beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep

_oh god please someone help me_

My heart rate starts to pick up it feels like it's going to burst out of my chest, she approaches the left side of my bed, turning down the heart machine, my body jerking on the bed like fish out of water placing to fingers on my fore head, a white light comes out, my light, I roll my eyes back into my head a small echo of one long tone reaching out then nothing, my body stills.

**DEANS POV**

I awoke with a start, sitting up in my chair, my hand still holding hers

god my back ah what's that noise

A long constant tone

"no" I yell jumping up, the monitor, her hearts stop

"LESH, ALEISHA" I yell shaking her trying to wake her, god she's cold

"SAMMY BOBBY" I scream as they bolt out of their chairs

"GET HELP NOW" Sam runs off to get help as I start chest compressions, Bobby shocked, unable to move, her head lobbing to the side with each press of her chest.

ROOM 309 CODE BLUE 309 CODE BLUE

"come on baby girl come on, don't you leave me, you can't leave me" I pushed down on her chest again and again, screaming her name, my vision blurry the tears falling from my eyes, I don't care who sees, I need to get my girl my angel back.

"come on Aleisha stay with me" please baby please

"I feel arms around me as I'm yanked out of the way as nurses and doctors run in, the scene in front of me slowed.

Sam pulling me back from the bed to the door way to get out of the way

I feel helpless the women I loves dying on the table and I can't help her, I

"charge to 60" "clear"

Electricity pulsing thru her body as I watch on helplessly her back arching of the bed,

still the single tone

"give a shot of adrenaline, charge to 120 clear" again her back arches of the bed

"charge 260 clear"

come on baby come on, I feel Sam's hand on my shoulder squeezing it

"come on Aleisha do it for me" I cry out

beep beep beep

"we have cynis rhythm"

I let out a sigh and my legs give out sinking to the floor taking Sam with me, sobs racking my body as I watch in slow motion the doctors and nurses around her, her right hand with iv attached falls off the side of the bed, all I can do is focus on her hand so white and pale, the worse is over I think.

**A POV**

"where am I?"

As I look around this strange but familiar place, standing only in my hospital white v neck t with blue slouchy pj pants, looks like a forest to me, as I look around I see the women from the hospital.

"who are you?"

"my name is Anna and I'm an angel of the lord"

"does that mean I'm dead" I gasped Dean

"no you are in limbo, your body is still alive but your soul is here"

"and where is here" I say looking around, sun beaming down

"it's the forest where you first meet Dean and Sam"

"why am I here Anna?"

"this is the only way I could talk to you, I need you to understand, that you are really important"

"what are you going on about?"

"the prophecy, the righteous man who starts it is the only one who can finish it"

"yes I know that Sam and Dean, Michael and Lucifer, the battle, apocalypse blah blah blah, but why did you bring me here"

"there's more to it, it is foretold that the soul mate of the righteous man holds the key, the key to the salvation"

"what does that mean?"

"it means you are the key to it all"

"the key to what?"

"that I don't know, I will come back to you once I know more" she says continuing

"I will come to you again, you will tell no one of this meeting as I fear if the wrong people get a hold of this you will be in danger"

"ha when am I not in danger, look it was fun chatting Anna but I really have to get back, I have a certain s.o.b I want to kiss"

"fine I will come to you again with more once I hear of it"

She approached me, placing two fingers on my for head, feeling the heat from her touch my eyes close.

I woke back in the hospital bed with a start.

Choking on the tubes still down my throat.

"Aleisha, WE NEED SOME HELP IN HERE" I hear a yell.

...

I lied on the bed looking at Dean, who had my hand in his rubbing my knuckles with his thumb.

"dean" I croaked

"hey shhh, don't talk, your still raw, just don't ok" I nod back as his eyes lock with mine

"just listen ok" I nod again

Argh my head I thought as I reached up to touch where my head hit the coffee table, a small bump now showing

"your head sore baby girl" I nod

"I'll see if I can do something about that, don't go anywhere" he joked, as I grinned back, wincing at the same time.

Leaving my room and now me alone, I felt calm, but tired as hell, how does that happen, I've slept for god knows how long and here I'm still tired.

Dean comes back into my room with a nurse in toe,

"hello sweety your heads sore" I nod to her

"well I'm gona give you some pain medicine, it will help with the pain but it will knock you right out ok" I nod again as I watch her inject something into the iv in my hand, I look to dean who once again has his hand in mine rubbing my knuckles, I feel my eyelids start to flutter, Deans other hand on my forehead pushing my hair back, I succumb to the sleep as I hear him humming Bon Jovi bed of roses.

"dean"

"I'm right her baby girl"

"where's here" I say as I look at him, slowly

"you're still in the hospital"

"really, ok, where's Sam" I ask my mind like mush

"I'm here Lesh, he approaches my bed and takes my left hand" slowly turning my head towards him

"hello bro" I say as I look at him

"hey don't forget about this old man" I hear another voice at the foot of my bed, someone squeezing my foot

"bobby hey"

"baby girl how are you feeling" Dean asks quietly to my right

I try to sit up but it's a struggle,

"hey don't stress yourself" I feel two hands one from each of the brothers on my back helping me sits up.

"I feel like crap, I have a slight headache, which I can cope with, I could go for a big fat greasy cheeseburger and fries and I would really like to get out of here, hospitals creep me out and they smell funny, like bleach and death, how long have I been asleep?

"yep she's back alright" Sam laughs I give him my death glare, making put his hands up in surrender.

"you've been out to it for 3 weeks" Dean says squeezing my hand, looking at me with worried angst filled eyes

"umm, Sam Bobby mind given us some space for a minute" I ask out softly

"yeah sure, well go get you some food"

"thanks guys" I croak out, my throat still a little sore

As I watch them leave I felt the hand holding mine tighten.

"Aleisha I, we need to talk" wow Deans serious, as he looks at me never calls me my full name unless something is wrong.

He continued

"I need to, I want to argh" seeing him struggling to get it out, I stopped him placing my fingers on his lips.

"Dean listen I know what you are going to say and you don't need to" looking into his green eyes and continue to speak,

"I heard what you said to Bobby"

"all of it?"

"yes all of it Dean, I forgive you, I know it wasn't you, when you had me on the ground looking into your eyes and that fire, that's burns wasn't there, don't beat yourself up over it, I know you will but trust me when I say I forgive you because Dean Winchester you smart mouth s.o.b, I've loved you from the moment I started to dream about you, do you know how many times I would just try and survive my day looking forward to the night just so I could see, and hear you in my dreams, even though it wasn't always clear I felt at peace, Dean I want to be with you, I want to fight with you and Sam, when I saw you in that field that night, trying to protect me before yourself I knew then that I would follow you where ever you would go, aw to hell with it I even want your children dean, I want all of you, whatever way I can get of you, you are stuck with me, I love you Dean Winchester.

The tears streaming down my face, the wall I held up so long now come crashing down, looking at him now sitting on my bed, his eyes gleaming with unshed tears, I place my hands on the sides of his face bringing it forward, leaning my forehead against his, silence between us, his Adams apple bobs slightly as he swallows, his un shed tears now slowly flowing down his cheeks.

"I love you to" he whispers out

Tilting his head up he slowly kisses me, his lips moulding to mine, slow and gently, so soft, lost in our own little bubble, my heart full ready to burst, I don't want this moment, this kiss to end, time felt as it stood still as our lips still moulded together, I groan a little as his tongue sinks into my mouth, creasing his tongue with my mine exploring my mouth, a smirk on his lips, a moment not of lust but of love, gently moving together, I was glowing, I finally felt that we moulded into one, I know cheesy right, but at that moment no words could come to find on how I was feeling, sitting her his hands around me kissing me.

That was until I heard someone clearing there throat. breaking apart like to naughty teenagers getting caught, I flushed red, Dean's hands still around my back rubbing it.

"good to see you 2 finally got your act together" Sam says carrying in a bag, I swear he has really bad timing, smiling Dean kisses my forehead.

"good news Bobby and me found someone to get you out of this place" stepping aside I see Cas the one and only

"hello Aleisha, Dean" he says approaching my bed.

"hey Cas" I grab him and hug him closely, whispering into his ear, so no could hear

"we need to talk, but not here and not in front of the boys" I know Anna told me not to say anything but, this is Cas and she's a dick angel that I don't fully trust if anyone knows what's happening its him

"I've come to heal you" he says as he pulls back out of the hug.

And with that he places his fingers on my forehead, a white light erupts the room and I am healed once again.

3 weeks later

Were at Bobbies, having a little r&amp;r if you could call it that, Dean as been well an ASS and overprotective ASS, I can't even go to the bathroom without him near, and the few times he's tried to help me EWWW, I know I love the guy and what not BUT COME ON there are even limits to things you just don't do with your love ones.

I know me dying scared the living shit out of him but still, a bit much, I'm not made of glass, we have kissed since the hospital, and share a bed but still no how to say rumble in the sheets, we get carried away, but never that far, it's like we are in a movie and awaiting the part for the sex scene, but I don't really care, waking up in his arms every morning is enough for me, that and having long and I mean very long showers with myself, wink wink.

Sam's been distant as of late, I feel the awkwardness between the brothers, he sneaks out at night not coming back to Bobbies to the wee hours, lying, something is going on, and I don't like it, is it because me and Dean are now a couple, am I hurting him? I don't know.

Since the hospital I haven't seen Anna again, I don't know if that's a good thing, dropping a bomb on me and leaving is really not a good sign, still haven't seen Cas since the hospital either, angels man dicks.

And Bobby well. Still Bobby, I love watching the interactions with him and the boys, I know he looks on those 2 as his own sons, he's been more of a father to them than John was, he feels like my dad my supernatural dad that is, even going as far as showing me a few things about cars, I love cars, especially Mazda's but that day 4 weeks before the siren case when Bobby towed in a 2012 black camero a totalled black camero I was in love, and I was slowly fixing it up, much to the disgust of Dean of course but hey, that car was like sex on wheels purr.

So after spending most of the morning with Bobby under the camiro hood, we were all sitting in Bobbies lounge/library I on the couch watching my tablet, drooling over Damon Salvatore, again, why can't we run into any vamps like him, he could suck my blood anytime, I smirk looking up to see Dean at Bobbies table in the kitchen eating hah no shock there, eating the apple pie I made yesterday, I have found since living with all these barely hunters to triple all my recipes, that and when I make pie I have to make one for Dean especially or none of us would get any.

I sigh as I watch him, disgusting, but I love him, Sam's also at the table with his laptop, researching looking at his brother shaking his head in disgust"

"dude"

"what, bitch"

"jerk"

Then I look over to Bobby at his library desk reading thru some old dusty books, no doubt helping out a fellow hunter with a problem, Bobby was good like that, maybe I should learn.

"hey I think I got something" Sam says pulling my attention away from my lusty vamp fantasies, don't tell Dean that.

I get up and head over to the table sitting on Dean's lap, his arms around me, Sam turning his laptop around

"there have been some reports of, suspicious animal attacks, outside of Seattle in a small town of forks"

"forks really," what a weird name for a town, did they have a fetish for cutlery of something" I all but laugh out argh I'm starting to sound like dean every day.

"what that got to do with us Sammy" Dean adds in.

"well not much, but a gut feeling, I hacked into the coroner's office online files and found one of the victims a Mr Jennings was drained of his blood,"

"could be a vamp" dean

"I think we should check it out" I say I had a feeling about this one.

" couldn't hurt, if it's just a physco human well it would of been a nice road trip, besides I'm jonesing to kill me some monster" dean huffs out excited as her places his chin on my shoulder, snuggling into my neck, making me giggle.

" well what are we waiting for" I say as I get up and head to mine and Deans room grabbing what I need, it was going to be a long trip but I couldn't wait.

road trip to folks

9 hours later, after several pit stops, for bathroom, food and pie for Dean we come into forks, I watch as we pass the welcome to forks sign, I still can't believe someone called a town forks, as per usual I'm in the back, Sam riding shotgun with Dean driving, but this time Dean insisted I have several pillows and blanket, propped up against the seat, still treating me like glass, I know he cares and I love him for it, doesn't help that Cas although he healed me says that I am not completely recovered, something about the whole soul mate thing or angel mojo I like to call it, basically saying although my petrol tank is full I'm not firing on all rotas, ok well he didn't put it in that terminology but it's what I understand, with my tablet on my lap propped up against the leather seats, which I still have to clean the blood stains for I decided to look over our accommodation again for the next month, yeap I was excited, I feel his eyes on me, catching them as I look in the review mirror and smile.

See since the whole death thing and kiss at the hospital, you could say Dean and me are more fully aware of each other, I can feel him more, when he's near, or what he's feeling, apparently it's the whole angel mojo thing, Cas says since we confessed our feeling on my hospital bed and kiss its cemented the connection, or something like that, linked, you know all the cheesy flowery crap that Dean hates so much, but just between you and me he loves it hah.

I look up and watch as the rain drips down the windows, cold rainy folks, should be fun note the sarcasm, as we drive thru the town I look at the scenery, being a rainy cold place it actually looked beautiful, peaceful in a way, and everything was green, I didn't know there where so many different shades of green.

I gave Sam and Dean the directions to our new home for the next month, as we round the corner and pull into the driveway, wow I am so glad I went with renting instead of a motel, I noticed the police curser in the drive way of the house next door, humph that will come on handy.

I look at the house our new home, well for awhile, a white 2 story house with blue shutters and a big wraparound porch, as I get out and walk up towards the bottom of the steps to the porch, I notice the porch swing, I have to admit when I've had fantasies about Dean this is where I would want to settle down, but being a hunter that is not possible.

"wow, this is where we are staying" Sam says grabbing his bags out of the trunk.

"yeah Sammy, I thought since we don't know how long we are going to be here, we might as well be comfortable, and for once have a home, away from Bobbies" I look at him as Dean comes behind me wrapping his arms around my waist resting his chin on my shoulder.

"you did good, baby girl I like it, that and it has a garage for my baby, you think of everything" he says kissing my check, releasing his hold around my waist interlinking our fingers, walking us up the porch steps to the door.

I have to admit, I didn't even notice the garage when I booked the house, but I won't tell Dean that, there was another reason I booked the house.

As we unlocked and walked into the house I couldn't help but be amazed not only was it beautiful on the outside but cosy in the inside, we walked into the lounge, with white wash walls, with a pale yellow stripe running around the wall.

"now that's what I'm talking about" Dean scoffs as he sees the 62 inch TV on the wall, and no that wasn't the reason I booked the house either, the TV was in one of the 2 lounges that you walk into from the door, or you could say it was one big lounge, decked with of course several black leather sofas and 2 lazy boy chairs, which the boys now occupied each in front of the now switched on TV, and no shocker the sports channel.

The house was fully furnished, with a large country cottage kitchen coming off the lounge and with all the mod cons and an already stocked fridge as per my instructions to the landlord; depending on how this case was going to turn out I didn't know when we would be able to shop.

I left both Dean and Sam in the lounge with the huge TV, as I made my way thru the rooms to check them out, I had a virtual walk thru, thru the website but its better in person, on the first floor I found the laundry room, with washer and dryer, just off the open plan kitchen and lounge, great we'll need that, the first bedroom with a double bed across from that room the first bathroom, with a big shower, great for Sam just next to that was the second bedroom, good size with a king size bed, at the end of the hall is a spiral stair case to the master, I walked up the steps and walked in, and there she was, the reason I booked this house a dark wood king sized 4 poster canopy bed, I have always wanted one, I walked over to the bed and ran my fingers over the soft sheets, of course my mind wonders of all the things we could do on that bed, to the right of the bed was an open fireplace.

I feel strong arms slide around my waist and feel his lips on the top of my hair.

"so this is where we are staying I take it" leaning into him, rolling my head back against his shoulder as he kisses my neck.

"yes and this right here is why I booked this house, it's always been a fantasy of my to have a canopy bed, everything else is a bonus" I say back dreamily

"is that so" with that he spins me around to face him, lifting my chin up he presses lips to mine, both his hands on my back, I wrap my hands around his neck, he moves his hands down my ass and lifts me up, making me wrap my legs around his waist, walking us over to the bed smiling against my lips, he lies me down, slowly crawling over me, opening my legs apart as he rests his hips between them, kissing me under the chin, his left hand running underneath my shirt, growling as he does this, mmmmmm

My heart beat quickens as I feel his strong fingers tracing the bare skin of my stomach, I hear the sounds of his boots hitting the floor as he continues his assault on my mouth.

"DEAN" Sam

I moan out as he plunges his tongue inside my mouth, arching my hips up to meet his, growling

"Sammy knows not a good time dude" he yells, frown lines on his forehead, making me giggle, his lips find mine again and we continue

"don't make me come up there Dean, we have company" Sam yells back

"shit" he looks at me "how about a rain check angel" he says as I lay underneath him panting, desire in my belly

"sure" I say as I reach up running my fingers in his hair pulling him in for one more kiss "by the way" I whisper pulling his ear to my lips "I still have that angel outfit"

growling, he bucks his hips between mine "you'll be the death of me yet women"

"DEAN"

"look I'm coming, Sammy" he yells then continues so only I can hear "well I was going to", grinning at me kissing my lips once more, then grumbles getting off the bed, grabbing my hand and pulling me off the bed with him, kissing me again before heading down the stairs, he can be sweet like that.

I follow him down the stairs to the lounge where I see Sam standing with a man and a teenage girl.

"guys this is our new neighbour, chief of police Charlie Swan and his daughter Bella" who I noticed her eyes where looking down, "guys, this is my brother Dean and his gf Aleisha"

"hey nice to meet ya" Dean says as he shakes the chiefs hand I do the same

"so what brings you kids here to folks" he replies

" just some family business sir" I reply looking at Bella still looking at the floor, I couldn't help but feel sorry for her, I watch as she tucks a piece of her hair with her right hand behind her ear, noticing something, what the?

"dad I think we should let these people get back to unpacking" Bella says as she leaves out the door.

Ok that was weird, noticing Sam's eyes following her as she leaves.

"sorry about her, she's not long gone thru a bad breakup" the chief says as he watches his daughter walk out the door with sadness in his eyes

"ah that sucks" Dean says

"yeah I can relate to that, maybe I could come by sometime or something" I say also, snapping my attention back to the chief

"thanks, well I better get going, nice to meet you Sam, Dean and Aleisha; I hope your stay in folks is a good one"

"I'm sure it will be here ill walk you out" Sam says as he guides the chief to the door.

I walk over the window as I watch this Bella girl walk into her house, slowly dragging her feet, I know how she feels I've been there and it sucks, while I'm here I am going to make that girl smile at least once, I say to myself, sigh.

2 weeks go by with no more animal attacks, I'm alone in the house as the boys have gone to look at another case, windigo I think, I know they were getting cabin feet, couldn't blame them, even though I hate being away from Dean _I_ needed time on my own, he felt it also, but that doesn't mean he doesn't call or txt every 5 mins, reminding me to be safe, salt all doors and windows and check and redo devil traps, I swear men.

I walk with a cup of tea over to the window looking out at the yellow house next door, its often where I would look and see Bella sitting in her room, in a chair looking out her bay window, in her zombie state, I really have to do something about that

Better now than never.

I grab my blue hoodie of the chair and head out the door, over to the neighbours.

I ring the buzzer and the chief answers

"hey chief, it's your neighbour Aleisha, we met a couple of weeks ago"

"ah yeah, you can call me Charlie, what can I do for you"

"well Charlie, I was wondering if Bella would like to come on over and watch a movie with me, Dean and Sam have gone away for business and I was bored so what do you think"

"I don't know Aleisha, she won't come out of her room, but if you wanna try go ahead, her room is up the stairs to the left"

"cool thanks Charlie"

...

Another week as gone by and still no more animal attacks, good thing I've booked the house for another 2 months, I know that's bad but hey I'm starting to get attached to this house, I feel like it's mine Deans and Sam's home, I made a new friend a female friend in that as well, Bella.

After going over and asking her to come over for a movie, which was a bad mistake by the way, we ended up sitting on the couch while she cried for 2 hours about some boy but wouldn't give any details, I guess she was looking for a female shoulder to cry on since its only her and Charlie at the house.

I've gone over to house every day and noticed a small change, I think, she's opening up a bit more now, I know his name was Edward, fuckward I called him that made her smile, still haven't got any details but I'm working on it, she's is an interesting one this Bella, when she tucked her hair behind her ear the first day we meet I saw the weird crescent moon scar on her wrist, which got my hunter senses peaked so I am making her my next case, while Sam and Dean are off on another one, only been home 3 times in the last 3 weeks, I guess this is what it would be like to become a hunters wife but I'm saying that I'm a hunter as well so whatever.

**finally bellas come into play, I view Bella as Liz from the TVs Roswell, Shiri Appleby is what I vision my Bella to be like, till next time S A B**


	17. kiss me

**not to sure about this chappy, its just a filler, i have re wrote it SO MANY TIMES, hopefully its where is should be but if not let me know**

**remember I dont own anything well except chocolate mmmmmm chocolate**

* * *

So it's been a month now and so much as happened

Not

I spent most of my days reading up on my tablet ancient laws and myths, since I had nothing better to do, with no car, I became like bobbies second, since I could find nearly anything on the web, helping out fellow hunters when I can, I have to say it was kind of fun, and I was good at it.

I had also become a eBay nut, do you know how many different things on that site you can buy, like the full on arrows, bow and quiver that the arrow uses in the TV show, I couldn't resist and they were cheap, not to mention the bow can fold down for storage, that and the boys didn't have that type of weapon, they have guns and knives etc I thought my signature weapon of choice would be bow and arrows, I know total fan girling, well at least I didn't buy the outfit, well not yet but maybe, I could pull it off in black.

Bella, had become like a little sister to me over these few weeks, finding out we have a lot in common, she seems to me like a old soul trapped in a young body, I have to say though it was hard trying to think up excuses as why I had to take secret phone calls, while she was around but thankfully she was none the wiser, there is only so many family business calls you can take in a week hell a day even, after what was a gloomy zombie faze with her bf breaking up with her leaving her in a forest none the least, asshole, I didn't want to pull her into this world of the supernatural, boy was I wrong, hindsight huh.

So to help pass the time again while the boys were out 'playing' we would go out shopping in port Angeles with her friends Angela and Jessica, ok Jessica is not really her friend more like a frenemy as Bella put it, bitch is the way I described it, I liked hanging out at Bellas place most nights and sometimes to keep me company she would stay the night over at my place, she would say it was to keep me company, but I knew it was just an excuse to 'run into Sam', yeah I know I've seen that look, hell I did the same thing with dean all those months, she has it bad, I was just glad she was finally getting over dickwad, you know what they say to get over someone is to get under someone else, but this case, Bella and Sam well hell would freeze over first before anything like that would ever happen, at this time, ok I don't want that mental image.

"umm lesh" she says on one of the nights she stays over

"yeah" I say in the kitchen waiting for the popcorn, for our movie night on the couch, watching the bag turn around jerking as it was popping, man it smelled nice, extra butter.

BING microwave yes yummy

"I've been meaning to ask you, home come you always have salt on your window sills and doorways"

oh crap think, pouring the popcorn into a bowl, pausing

"oh that um well its dean, yeah you see he's really superstitious, when he's away from me so he says that if I put salt down that it's like a purify thing or something, like keeping evil out" god that was not smooth at all Aleisha, well done ya blonde, I think as I sit down beside her on the couch grabbing the remote of the coffee table.

"oh ok that makes sense I guess, wish I had something like that before to keep him out"

"what do you mean Bella" I ask looking at her, a double meaning to her words? I wonder if this has something to do with Edward or that scar on her right arm

"oh nothing, don't worry, come on push play I really want to see this movie" she says back grabbing a handful of popcorn placing some in her mouth looking at the TV screen, sinking back onto the couch feet up on the foot rest

"well my dear your wish may be granted" pushing play the new Robocop reboot, 2 hours later watching the credits roll, feeling bellas head on my shoulder, sleeping, looking over at the clock on the wall just after 10pm I sigh, it was a really good movie I was surprised, I didn't think that could beat the first original one, all though the sequels sucked ass, aww cramp in my leg, I have to get up, slowly getting up off the couch and lying Bella down, grapping a blanket over her I get up, turn the TV off and start to clean up the mess of junk food off the coffee table, I mean if ya gona have a movie night you have to pig out

As quietly as I can, cleaning, I see head lights flashing on the closed curtains, hearing the hum of a familiar engine turn off, dean, getting giddy like a little school girl.

opening the front door and closing it softly I run down the steps into his waiting arms

"dean" I yell as he spins me around and claiming my lips with his, forcefully

*cough*

breaking apart after a few minutes I see Sammy standing there awkwardly, letting go of dean I walk to him and give him a hug

"god have I missed you guys" I say letting go of Sam as dean wraps his arms around my waist

"well baby girl if we are going to get a welcome home like that every time, I think I might go out more often" he says kissing the top of my head

"shut up" I say whacking his arm

"so are you boys hungry I could whip you up something if ya like" I say walking up the steps to the porch

"na we are good just ate, didn't know if you were asleep or not" Sam replies walking behind me and dean, our fingers intertwined together

"oh speaking of sleep, be quite when you come in, Bella feel asleep while watching a movie" I say opening the door

"what bellas here" Sam says with a smile on his face, and a bit to cheerfully I might add

"ah yeah she is Sam, and whys that mmmm" cocking my eyebrow, dean just smirks he knows what I'm getting at, at that Sam goes red, you see the past few times that both boys have been home Sam has been acting well weird, always asking about Bella and what Bella was up to and if I was going to see Bella, Bella Bella Bella, like a loved up teenager ha, I'm happy he's finally getting over Jessica and moving on, he really deserves it, they both do, both broken in some since but healing each other.

walking in and shutting the door, I watch as Sam looks at the sleeping form of Bella on the couch

"you know Sam, you could be a dear and pick her up, take her to the spare room, and I don't think that couch is comfy to sleep on all night" I whisper

"huh, yeah sure" he says waking from his thoughts, as he slips his arms underneath Bella, picking her up and taking her to the spare room, next to Sams, as he walks off with her in his arms I say to dean

"I have an idea"

"oh no, what now your ideas don't end well, remember the near miss at the strip club"

"yeah yeah I know but this idea is good, we are going to get those 2 together operation belam"

"belam, really"

"what, it's called shipping dean, both their names mixed together, like ours would be deisha"

"ok if ya say so, so what you you have in mind"

"well...

* * *

5 days later

Operation belam in effect, ok I was having way to much fun with it, but it was hard, they are both stubborn as hell, so I made a point of going on a few double dates with dean and them, making sure they always sat next to each other, always me and dean 'had to go and do something' leaving them alone, ok I have to admit we where off having to do something together most of the time is was sneaking into the girls bathroom to make out, but hey I wasn't the only one getting in on TEAM BELLAM hey dean was having as much fun as I was, always cracking rude jokes at the wrong times, making Sam and Bella blush, I just sat there and smirked, but tonight was the night that they were both going to go on a first date together alone, you see I organised with Bella that we were going to have a girls night, speaking of that I better get ready

Getting off the couch, kissing dean on the cheek as he watches the game with Sam, I head up stairs to take a shower, bing, hearing my ph go off with a text, as I head into the bathroom, seeing its Bella saying she was to come over at 7, good that gives me 2 hours

Stripping off my clothes and jumping into the shower, feeling the warm water flow down my naked body, after a quick wash I jump out, towelling dry, grabbing the hair dryer, drying it almost to the point of it being damp, reaching underneath the sink I grab my makeup bag, pulling out my concealer and foundation I start to work, after smoothing out and blending the edges I grab my eye shadow, after about 25 minutes and looking into the mirror,

"mmm needs something else" I say grabbing out my lip gloss

bing goes my cell again

"hey I'll be there in 10" Bella texts

Wow I didn't realise that much time had gone by, running into mine and deans room, grabbing my clothes chucking on my black underwear, black trackies and white singlet, grabbing the blanket off the edge of the bed and putting it around my shoulders, running back into the bathroom, putting my hand underneath the running tap, soaking my hand as I bring it out I flick my fingers at my face, looking back in the mirror I check out my handy work, yeap pale as hell, looks like I'm sweating and dark circles under my eyes, hey I know it was a lot of trouble to go to make myself look sick but I knew those two dumb asses down there wouldn't do on a date together unless I took drastic measures, nothing much else to do seaming the supernatural world had slowed as of late

"Aleisha ya ready" I hear dean as he comes into the bathroom

"wow baby you look like shit, well done, now ill help ya down the stairs, and just make sure you moan a little ok" he says standing behind me wrapping his arm around my waist

"yes sure I just hope this works" turning around and gently kissing his lips, my arms around his neck, as we head out the bathroom and down the steps, his arm around my shoulder holding me gently

ShowTime

* * *

20 minutes before

**DEAN**

I hope she knows what she's doing" I think to myself as I sit here on the couch taking another swig of my beer, Sam on the other couch watching the game, I just hope this works, I really want my little pain in the ass brother to be happy like I am with lesh, I've seen how he is when she's around, I know that look hell I have it every single minute of the day.

knock knock knock right on time Bella

"ah Sammy could you get that, I'm kind of well yeah" I say putting my feet up on the coffee table,

"dean you are like 3 feet away from the door you get it"

knock knock

"yeah I don't think so" swigging my beer

"jerk" he says getting up, ha I always win that stand off game

"bitch"

"Bella" he says opening the door eyes a bit bugged out "what are you umm you look nice" he says looking her up and down he's got it bad

"hey Sam, umm I'm here for Aleisha we are going out to a movie tonight, can I come in maybe" she says looking down at her feet, blushing, and she also has it bad ah kids 2day

"huh ah yeah sure come in" he says standing aside as she walks in and sit down on the couch Sam was at before, she a shy we thing I give her that

"hey dean"

"oh hey Bella"

"ok ill go see what's holding her up" I say getting up off the couch walking up the stairs to our room, the bathroom door open, noticing the blanket around her shoulders, looking into the mirror

"Aleisha are you ready? wow baby you look like shit" I say as I lean on the door frame

"well done, now ill help you down the stairs" I say as I stand behind her wrapping my arms around her waist continuing "just make sure you moan a little ok"

turning around to face me "yeah sure I just hope this works" she says placing her arms around my neck as I gently kiss her lips, I could kiss those lips for hours but I have to be strong and carry on with the plan, putting my arm around her shoulders I lead her out the bathroom and down the stairs as we enter that lounge to where Sam and Bella are quietly chatting

"omg Aleisha you look like shit" Bella says getting up and coming towards us,

"yeah, I don't know what happened I was feeling a little off all day, I thought I would be fine but the last few hours it's just gotten worse" she says coaching and shaking a little

"you're burning up" Bella says with her hand on her forehead, "dean take her to the couch" thank you hairdryer

as I walk her over to the couch I look to Sam, who is giving me his best death glare,

"I'm sorry Bella I can't go tonight, I know you where looking forward to it" Aleisha says as she sitting down, pulling her towards me my arms wrapped around her as she snuggles her head into my chest

"ok well we could rain check it maybe" she says

"NO...umm I mean... it's the last night why don't you and Sam go, you don't min going do ya Sammy, dean can stay and look after me, I'm sure with a bit of his care will help, I don't want Sam to catch it anyway, what do you say Sammy, and weren't you saying the other day you would like to see the 300 movie also, after you raved at the first one" she says looking at Sam trying not to smile, of course I'm smirking like hell at this point she really was a good actress,

"really Sam would you do that, I know it's too much to ask but it's the last night and I really want to see it, that's if you are not busy" Bella says looking at Sam all hopeful

"sure why not, I'd love to" he says looking at us both on the couch, as he grabs his jacket on the back of the chair

"hey Bella ill meet ya outside I just have to talk to dean for a sec"

"ok" she says as she walks out the door

"ok what the hell are you to playing at, sick my ass" he yells in a whisper so Bella can't hear

"I have no idea what you are talking about Sammy" I reply smirking

"yeah Sammy, oh I think I twisted my knee," Aleisha say back in a put on manly voice trying to imitate Sam making me laugh

"look she's a nice girl Sam, you like her she likes you, now go on your date and have fun" she continues

"oh and Sam" I say getting up off the couch, walking up to my baby brother, placing my hand on his right shoulder, impala keys in my hand, I reach into my left pocket

"take this, I aint ready to be and uncle yet" pulling out the rubber from my pocket then continuing "it's ribbed for extra pleasure, also banana flavoured" smirking

"you know what fuck you dean" he spits out, shaking off my arm, grabbing the keys Sam huffs out the door slamming it as he goes

"well that went well, just trying to help" I say laughing as I sit back down on the couch next to my baby girl, hearing the impala start up and pull off

"yeah well he's just being a dumb ass, but the condom thing brilliant"

"so baby girl what are we planning on doing tonight" I ask as I nibble on her weak spot behind her ear

"oh ...dean... ummm well" she says pushing me off "firstly I'm gona wipe this make up off then I was thinking maybe we could watch a movie your choice" she says getting up off the couch

"ok but you can't whine at what I choose, how about we order in pizza maybe" I yell as she's walking up the stairs

"sounds good"

* * *

After wiping off my makeup, heading back down stairs to a waiting dean on the couch with a fresh beer waiting for me we settle in for the night, still in my comfy trackies

"so what movie did you choose" I say as sitting down on the couch leaning into dean's chest as he lies back

"transformers"

"ok the 80s movie or the Michael bay version"

"Michael bay of course, I've never seen it"

"really you haven't seen it wow"

and with that he pushes play, pausing it to get the pizza and some new beers

as the movie ticks on dean is glued, I really didn't think he would like it, boy I was wrong, I've already seen it so after an hour I let my eyelids droop and sleep takes me over, dreaming about the impala as a transformer

"Aleisha wake up, baby girl wake up" I feel him shaking me as I slowly lift my head of his chest, somehow I was now lying on my front on top of dean, my head on his chest tucked under his chin, his arms around me

"what, what's up?"

"I just heard my baby pull up lets go spy"

"dean that is so bad, Sam won't like it, let's go" I say jumping off him landing on the floor, we both run over to the window facing bellas house as we pull back the curtain a little to look, seeing the beam of light on the grass below, from the open curtain I turn around and turn all the lights off

"what's happening" I say coming back to dean

"nothing they are just sitting in the car" he says back sighing

"come on Sammy, take one for the team, I taught you better than that" he whines

"oh oh dean I have a great idea" I say as I sprint down the hallway up to our room, now where did I put that damn mp3 player of mine and those moshi speakers, ah here they are, as I pull them out of the bottom of our wardrobe, scrolling thru the song menu

"yes I do have it, thank you mp3 player" I say kissing it and heading back down stairs

running back to the window, dean still watching

"anything happen while I was away" I say coming up behind him to watch over his shoulder

"yeah they got out the car and now talking on the back steps, come one get to the good stuff, by the way where did you go in a hurry"

"oh I went to get this" I say holding up my mp3 player and mini speakers "I think they need mood music" I say giggling

"open the window will ya" I ask as he un does the lock and opens it slightly, sitting the speakers and player on the sill I press play turning it up, kiss me by sixpence none the wiser

"really baby girl"

I couldn't help but laugh at this point, poor Sam even in the dark you could tell he was blushing, turning around we hide behind the rest of the curtain

"can ya see them" Aleisha

"no, can you" dean

"hang on let me look, yeah I can see them but they are just standing there"

sticking my head out the window I yell "for god sakes Sam would you bloody kiss her all ready, she wants ya to by crickey"

with that Bella turns Sam back around and pushes her lips to his

making me and dean hoot and holler out the window

"about bloody time"

_kiss me beneath the milky twilight, lead me out onto the moonlight floor, lift your open hand, strike up the band and make fireflies dance dance silver moon sparkling so kiss me..._

as the music played in the night air I couldn't help but smile for once I did something right

"ah baby girl, I'm going now, watching Sam kiss Bella is kind of well gross, I think my beer and pizza might make a return trip up" dean says as he gets up and makes his way to our room

Well he was kind of right, umm I think it's my bedtime to.

**another chapter done yay and its 12.19am and i have to get up for work at 7 YAY-NOT anyway don't forget to review cyas saiyan angel blue**


	18. the meadow

well today was as good as any to talk to Castiel, being alone in this house while the boys were out again on another hunt I had nothing better to do, I missed dean like crazy still, but I knew it was important to get the 3rd horseman ring to end all this apocalypse stuff

so with my cup of tea on my hand I sat on the couch, my eyes closed

"ok, oh Castiel I pray to you to grace me with your winged trench coat presence" I opened one eye to look around nothing, maybe he didn't here me ok ill try again

"oh angel Castiel, in thy heaven hear my call, please comith down and guide me with your wisdom" still nothing, ah well maybe he was busy. it can wait I guess' I sighed bloody angels

with that I turned on the TV and started to watch the last episode of arrow for the umpteenth time, 1 hour passed and I was really into it, the best part was in and I was excited, hey I know what happens but I am a hardcore olicity fan and I love this bit

*felicity*

*no not unless you tell me y*

*cos I need you to be safe*

*well I don't wanna be safe, I wanna be with you and the others unsafe*

*I can't let that happen*

Awwwww its coming up to the best part, I have my feels going, my mind solely focused on the screen in front of me, sitting on the couch with the blanket wrapped around me pulled up to my mouth argh the suspense I love it, a petrol tanker could go off outside my window at this very moment and I wouldn't hear it.

*Oliver, you're not making any sense*

*Slade took Laurel because he wants to kill the women I love*

OMG OMG OMG OMG here it comes

*I know so*

*so he took the wrong women*

*o*

*I love you*

ARRRRRRGGGGHHHHHHHH omg that scene never gets old joygasm, I was so into that scene that when old trench coat came in I almost crapped my pants.

"why are you screaming, are you hurt" he asks,

"omg Castiel, you almost gave me a heart attack" I place my hand on my chest trying to calm down, deep breaths Aleisha deep breaths.

"you prayed for my wisdom" he looked to me a little puzzled

"ah yeah that was an hour ago, where were you, you know what never mind your here now, I need to talk to you"

"ok, may I sit down?"

"whatever floats ya boat Cas" I say back" that's a yes Cas"

He sits down in the couch opposite me and waits

"well the reason I called, is when I was in the hospital a few weeks back, before you healed me I had a visitor, another angel came to me actually"

"who was this angel; you must tell me everything that was spoken towards you"

"ok I was getting to that, she said her name was Anna, she bought me to the forest I first meet the boys in, she told me that it was the only way she could talk to me, she told me about the prophecy, the righteous man that's starts it must finish it, she then told me there is more to it the soul mate to the righteous man is the key to salvation, what is she talking about Cas"

"I don't know, but I will look into it, Aleisha you must not trust Anna, she is a renegade angel, she is wanted by the garrison and cannot be trusted"

"well if she comes to me in my dreams there is not a lot I can do about that" I say back looking at him

He gets up and places his hand on my chest, a white light escapes his palm, the heat is agony on my chest, just as it starts it finishes.

"what was that for" I asked puzzled still a little sore rubbing my chest where his hand once was

"I have carved enokien symbols on you ribs, like dean and Sam; it should hide you from any angel, including me"

"well what happens if I need to talk to you again"

"I will contact you thru telephone device"

"thanks Cas it means a lot, please don't tell dean about Anna, I don't want him to worry he has..."

I didn't get to finish my sentence as he disappeared and once again I was alone in the lounge arrow still playing, ok well that was interesting

"great"

buzz buzzz

I grabbed my phone and noticed a text from Bella

b - hey what u up to, dads not home I'm bored

a - nothing much just sitting here watching arrow wanna join

b- sounds good ill see ya in 5

After watching with Bella the olicty scene again on arrow I was getting a little restless

"hey b how about we go out for a walk or something, I'm getting restless"

"sounds good, where do you wanna go" she replies looking at me

"how about that meadow, you where talking about"

as I say this I see her wince

"I know it hurts but I think it's what you need, we could go there have a couple of drinks and burn some pics of him, you know like a ritual cleansing for the soul, a fresh start, you know with Sammy"

"Aleisha I... don't... I" she stutters out

"hey I've seen the way you to look at each other, not to mention that date and kiss" I smile back

"yeah after you pulled a suppose sickey, you know I haven't forgiven you for that yet" she says back pouting

"oh come on I know I was sly but you had fun, you and Sam got closer come on you know you love me for it right"

"yeah I know, ok ill go home get the only 2 pics of him and ill meet ya back here, we need to travel there by car about 30 minutes then it's on foot from their"

"sounds good well take my car" bobby had my camiro finished and dropped off last week hadn't had a chance to drive him yet

We are travelling in my car with the tunes blearing, Judas by lady gaga came on, instant flash back to the strip club those weeks back and deans face, I couldn't help but smile, I look over to Bella as she points me where to go, she looks like she's going to be sick

So here we are, after 30mins car drive to the trail, an hour walk and we were in the meadow, being autumn everything was brown and dead, kind of fitting really, I walk roughly to the middle and sat down, pulling out the beers I bought in the backpack, handing one to Bella we began to talk of heart break and new beginnings

"here's to the assholes we leave behind and the lucky bastards we get to meet now, cheers" we clink our bottles together and take a swig we sat there in silence for about 10 minutes when I hear a rustling in the forest, and out walk what looks like a dark 5 10 African man with dreads, at the moment I stood up, my angel mojo tingling again something wasn't right about him.

Bella stood behind me; a scared breath left her lips

"Bella" the stranger spoke

"Laurent" she replied back I looked between this Laurent and Bella, did she know him?

As he walked out he started to sparkle when the sun hit him ok weird

He fazed closer, holly shit he's a vamp, I stepped back a step pushing Bella with me, omg I've never seen one up this close before actually I never seen a vamp period "dean" I scream in my mind "help", is he responsible for the killings, just my luck the vamp the boys where here to kill is here and its only me and Bella great

I reach around to the back of my jeans, to the waist band and put my hand on my gun, gripping the handle tightly, I've been keeping as per dean's request on me at all times

"I didn't except to find you here Bella, let alone with another tasty morsel" this Laurent says bringing me out of my stupor

He continued as he walked around us," I went to visit the Cullen's" a vulcher, stalking us like we are his meal, my heart started to race "but the house was empty, I'm surprised they left you behind, werent you sort of a pet of theirs"

"Bella what is he talking about"

"oh didn't she tell you" he replied talking to me "Eddie boy well, like me is a vampire, sad really,"

Shit I knew she had something to do with vamps cos of the scare on her wrist but to date one, I was to shocked to say anything, he keep walking around us slowly, Bella stayed behind me as I turned with him as he walked so he was always in front of me

"do the Cullen's visit often" he asks smirking,

"why what is it to you vamp" I spit at him

"Edward is far away isn't he, I can't smell there scent anymore"

Bella gasps behind me, god how am I going to get us both out of here in one piece alive

"why are you here vamp" I swallow, trying not to show my fear like dean taught me, so far not so good

"I came here as a favour to Victoria,"

"Victoria" Bella gasped again

"who's Victory" I ask another vamp?

Still circling us he comes in closer, I could almost feel his breath on my face, he was to close and I didn't like it, I could feel my heart racing still, but at the same time this strange warm build up was as the base of my gut

the vamp continues his little speech, the more I get him to talk the more time I can have to figure out how to kill him

"you see Victoria wanted me to see if you where still under the protection of the Cullen's, she feels it is only fair that she kills Edwards mate, considering he killed hers, an eye for an eye"

wow I thought when we get out of this Bella and I are going to have a long chat

buzz buzz, my phone going off in my pocket, yeah can't pick up I thought

"Edward would know who did it and he would come after you" Bella yelled from behind me still cowering, shaking as she grabbed my shoulder

" I don't think he will, after all how much do you think you mean to him, when he left you unprotected, oh Victoria won't be happy about me killing you but I can't help myself you're so mouth watering, perhaps if I kill you I can take your pretty delicious friend here as a snack to her, a peace offering"

"please don't..." Bella started to say as Laurent run right up to my face

"that's close enough vamp" I say as I draw out my gun putting it under his chin

"and what do you think that is going to do kill me, hah darling I'm all ready dead"

And with that he throws me into the air and I land on the ground with a thump 4 meters away, the pain in my right shoulder as I land, man that's going to leave a bruise, seriously pissing me off ALWAYS THE BLOODY RIGHT SHOULDER ARGH, I could feel the build up in my stomach growing threatening to burst out, that same feeling like back at the forest clearing with the boys.

"Aleisha" Bella yells trying to run but the vamp as her his hands on the side of her face, I look up slowly, I have to save her from being a meal argh, but how I'm not strong enough, I look down at my hand and see they are slightly glowing, what the hell, that's new, my focus going in and out, what's happening to me?

the vamp still taunting Bella, distracted, now's my chance, I hope, I get up slowly on shaky legs, trying to see my vision now blurry

"shh don't be afraid, I'm doing you a kindness, Victoria plans on killing you slowly, painfully, where I will make it quick, I promise, you will feel nothing"

"I don't think so cock fag" I yell with my gun pointing at the vamp I fire. it hits him in his left thigh, he screams out

"how did you do that" I fire again hitting him the chest and shoulder, halting his movements

Bellas eyes are open gasping at me "Aleisha"

"easy you piece of vamp shit, I'm a hunter, those bullets are laced with dead man's blood poison to vamp dicks like yourself, are you feeling it spreading, it immobilises you completely" I say smiling at him, my vision now clear, wincing at my sore shoulder, I run over quickly to my bag still on the ground and grab my lighter fluid and lighter, which I bought just in case we needed a fire, I dosed the vamp and chucked my lighter at him setting his body on fire, his eyes moving, torn as I do this setting someone on fire alive and also dead which he deserved

"adios mother fucker" I say as I watch him start to burn, his screams filling the air, I turn to Bella who at this point has sunk to the ground

I run over to her, getting down on one knee wrapping my arms around her, shielding her from the fire roaring in front of us, still shaking in my arms, I can save her from the picture but the smell of his burning flesh and screams filling the air was another thing, I don't think I would ever forget

I pull back from her looking her over "are you ok, you're not hurt" my shoulder aching as I say this, fuck

"how id, you... I mean Aleisha who are you"

"well Bella that's a long story"

"one where we are going to need some Dutch courage to talk about don't you think?"

I go back over to the bag grab 2 more beers and sit down, watching now as Laurent's body was consumed by the flames, my hands still slightly glowing, I knew those bullets only went thru the vamp because of my soul mojo

"so Bella I think we need to have a chat, starting with Edward being vamp" I say sitting beside her

did I just see a flash of red huh? at the forest verge

She went on to tell me about it all, coming here to folks after leaving her mother and phill to stay with Charlie, being the new kid at school, seeing the Cullen's, being saved from Tyler's van crushing her to also being saved by those dicks at port Angeles, "fuck me assholes" I add, to the baseball game where she meet the 3 nomads, being tracked by James to the ballet studio, being bitten and Edward sucking the venom out, right up to the paper cut at the party and being left on the forest floor.

When she got to this part I couldn't believe it "what a fucking asshole, fuckward" I said, which made her giggle, after she finished I told her all about me, dean and Sam, leaving out why the boys became hunters themselves, that was there story to tell and not mine, I also told her where they were now and all about the apocalypse, except the Anna part, after a few hours more beers and tears we realised it was getting dark. Laurent was now a pile of ash.

"we better get back; Charlie's probably worried about me"

"yeah I guess you're right let's go" and with that we left as fast as we could, before it got to dark to see,

vpov

The red headed vamp watched hidden in the trees, as Laurent stalked the girls, one she knew as Bella, not knowing the other, maybe a snack, she watch has Laurent threw this other girl and went for Bella, her blood boiling, she was about to flash out and strike Laurent, Bella was her kill, she stopped as she watched the other girl getting up, her body glowing, what's with her eyes, who was she pointed her gun at Laurent, ha what does she think that's going to do she thought, she watched as the first bullet hit his thigh, the air escaped her lips, how can a mere mortal do that she shot again and it hit his chest, she watched has she saw words exchanged, Laurent wasn't moving, she heard her say dead man blood, what, can that kill one of us, she watched has this girl dowsed Laurent in fluid and lit him on fire, his screams echoing around the meadow, well that's what you get for going for my kill she thought, she thought also she better get out of her before she gets seen, come back for Bella when she is alone, but before that she might as well have some fun, she sped away out of the forest, following her sent back to Bellas house, where she noticed a police cruiser pulling up into the driveway.

apov

By the time we got back to Bellas it was dark, we noticed Charlie's police cruiser in the drive way, pulling up I noticed the lights weren't on but the front door was ajar, ok that not was weird I thought

pulling over to the curb turning down the pitbull song I had playing

"Aleisha, thanks for today, other that the interruption I had a good time, thank you" Bellas says as she opens the door

"hey how about you come over to mine tomorrow we can talk some more about things, dean and Sam should be back by then we can go over things with them together sound good?"

"yeah that's sounds good"

CRASH

"what was that" Bella looks at the house turning off the engine

'

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out" grabbing my gun I jump out of the car slamming the door, Bella behind me we approach the door, slowly

"Charlie" we both yell

"Bella stay here" I say as I go thru the door, I start to walk down the dark hall way, my gun draw, aimed in front of me, I run my hand along the wall trying to find the light switch, can't find it, this isn't good, stepping slowly I make my way to the kitchen, when all of a sudden my feet give out from under me, slipping on something on the floor landing on my sore shoulder,

"just my fucking luck" I thump onto the ground

"fuck me" the pain radiated down my arm,

"Aleisha are you ok",

"Bella stay there I'm all good"

What is that I say padding the ground with my hand something wet and sticky, I bring it to my nose and I know that small anywhere "blood" I whisper "Charlie" I yell I get up slowly trying not to slip again, swallowing down the throbbing in my shoulder, grabbing my gun I carry on to the kitchen, an agonising feeling in my gut, I know I'm not going to like what I find.

As I hit the doorway to the kitchen I turn on the light, startled at the brightness, trying to adjust my eyes I focus on the scene before me and gasp "on no"

There on the floor, in a pool of his own blood lied Charlie, his cold dull eyes staring up to the ceiling, blood splatter everywhere, up the walls, the ceiling, his throat ripped open, so deep his head was nearly detached, his legs and arms at odd angles, his gun still in his hands, he put up a fight

I covered my mouth and turned around, bile rising up my throat, trying not to puke, clapping my eyes shut

"this is not happening" I thought dazed

"Aleisha what's going on?"

"Bella don't come down here, I need you to ring Sam asap tell them to come home now" I choked out

"what's going on Aleisha your scaring me" I heard footsteps behind me, still in shock I realised it was Bella "Aleisha what's" she stopped as she saw the blood she pushed past me to the doorway

stopping she sunk to her knees "dad" "no,no,no,no" "dad" she screamed as she crawled over to her father's cold body on the floor" "no daddy" she screamed crying out she collapse on top of him, his blood seeping onto her clothes

This was no accident, after killing the vamp in the meadow and coming home to this no this was related I just know it.

I snapped out of my daze and went straight into safety mode,

Still screaming I bent down grabbed Bella from behind around her arms and waist, locking them to her sides, she leaned her back into my chest, screaming I pulled her to her feet and started to pull her backwards out of the house, she struggled trying to get back to her father, her heels dragging, I had to get he out of there whoever did that might still be in there.

"Bella we have to go"

"no I have to stay with him no" she screamed, I was nearly at the door she still struggled

"we have to get out of here who ever did that to Charlie might still be in there we have to get to somewhere safe" I try reasoning but she won't listening still struggling I get her out the door and back down the steps, stumbling as I went

I felt headlights on me and the sound of breaks, the impala thank god

"let me go Aleisha I have to get back in there no"

my arms still locked around hers pinning them still to her sides

"what's going on" I turned to see Sam and dean looking at us, horror on their faces as they see us both covered in blood, Bellas still screaming

"Charlie's dead dean, Charlie's dead" I chock out, tears started to fall as I saw his face, my walls coming down

he pulls out his gun and runs inside

"stay here Sammy" I release Bella to Sam and he grabs her trying to hold her while she still struggles, what was only minutes felt like hours.

Dean came back out looking down, looking pale; he lifts his head up to Sam and shakes it slightly.

"no" Bella screams as she sinks to her knees taking Sam with her

I run over to the curb next to the camiro and throw up, I stand up, tears falling from my eyes, and I can't move I just can't, oh god.

Dean takes out his phone, as he walks down the steps calling 911, I see him but I can't focus, I zone out, this is my fault, it's all my fault, if I hadn't called Bella and asked to go to this field, we wouldn't have seen Laurent, I could have saved him, it's all my fault

"Aleisha"

it's all my fault I couldn't save him, I'm a hunter it's my job

"Aleisha"

Strong hands now on my arms slightly shaking me but I don't feel or see, it's all my fault I killed him, I couldn't save him, it's all my fault.

"Aleisha" I snap back to reality where I see dean in front of me, worried green eyes on me, I can't breathe gasping in

"Aleisha, Aleisha, it's me" he grabs me and held me to his chest, small gasps till escaping my lips I start to shake

"baby girl, just breathe look at me" pulling me out away from his chest looking at me.

"I need you to breathe ok, can you do that for me just breath in and out, breath in and out, you need to calm down you are going into shock, baby breathe in and out"

I try to listen to him and I can't, I feel the black dots across my vision, I want to pass out I can't handle this, I sink to my knees, dean still holding onto me.

"baby look at me just in and out, he's breathing with me as he does this "in and out" I start to feel calm and my heart starts to settle, I look down at my blood soaked clothes, pushing dean away I throw up again

Red and blue lights flicking in the distance, coming closer, I feel dean hold my hair and rubbing my back, as I continue to retch

dpov

just come of a hunt, poltergeist kids nasty little shits,

"pie time" I say to Sam as we pull up to chucks diner, we defiantly deserve it after that fan boys conference/hunt hah

As we sit there waiting for our orders, this strange feeling comes over me, washing over me in waves, feeling a bit sick, I push it aside maybe it's the adrenaline wearing off, as the busty waitress puts down our orders I can't shake this feeling, even with her huge rack in my face trying to get my attention.

"dead, dean, you all right there buddy"

"dean help" flashes thru my mind, I look up to Sam, with wide eyes, my angel's voice I heard it, as she was sitting right next to me

"dean are you alright you look pale"

"I have this horrible feeling something has happened Sammy" I say looking at my wide eyed brother I continue with "have you heard from the girls today"

"not since this morning" as he says that he whips put his phone, as do I, I scroll down the contact list and call my angel

as I have my ear to the speaker all I can here is ringing

"she's not picking up Sam"

"neither is Bella, do you think something is wrong" the look of fear on his face mirroring my own

"I don't know, I just have this sick feeling that Aleisha is in trouble, I swear I just heard her before calling me for help a she was right here Sammy"

"come on lets go" he says jumping up grabbing his jacket, I follow suit leaving our untouched meals on the table, we both run out to the impala jump in and peel off

"how far are we away from the girl's dean?"

"if I push her to 120 we would be there in about 4 hours, keep trying them on the cell"

nightfall

4 hours later, after many missed phone calls by Sam to both the girls we pull up to the neighbourhood, about 20 meters down the road I see my angel, with Bella dragging her out of Charlie's house, I sighed a little, knowing there where both alright, that was till my headlights hit them both fully, there blood soaked clothes

I skidded the car to a stop, both Sammy and I jumped out

Bella screaming " let me go Aleisha I need to get back in there no"

"what's going on" I yelled

Both Sammy and me looking at both the girls, I watched in horror as my angel turned around to face me, tears running down her checks.

"Charlie's dead dean Charlie's dead"

I gasped, taking my gun out I run into the house "Sammy stay there I yell back

Sweeping the rooms as I go, as I slowly made my way down the hall way, with the little light from the kitchen shining down the hall I see the blood stains, looked like he was dragged as I followed trying not to step in it I reached the kitchen door, shocked was an understatement, there was Charlie lying in his own blood on the floor, I could feel the vomit coming up, pooling in my mouth, I swallow it back down, I was only in this kitchen having a beer with that man a few weeks ago, as I looked over his mangled body I noticed the tooth lying next to his head I lean forward picking it up I realised, it was a vamp, but vamps don't usually leave this much of a mess unless it was a vengeful killing

"fuck Charlie what did you do to deserve this" I say as I slowly put my gun back into my pants and leave the kitchen

I slowly walked out looking down as I hit the steps; I looked up to Sam and shake my head

"no" Bella screams as she sinks to her knee with Sam holding her tightly, I take out my phone and call 911, after giving the details and my fake fed name

I look over to my angel standing next to her camiro, turning I see her run to the curb and throw up, I make my way over there, shit this is her first db (dead body) and its someone she knows she's going to have nightmares, as I reach her I notice she's looking thru me, she's gone pale and still, her once blue beautiful eyes now dull, that's not a good sign, I gently place my hands on her upper arms

"Aleisha" I look at her but she doesn't respond "Aleisha" I gently shake her still nothing, this is not good she is going into shock

"Aleisha" I shake her again she blinks looking at me, a small gasp escapes her lips, "Aleisha, Aleisha" I take her in my arms and hold her, she's broken, after everything we have been thru she is broken, I feel the tears coming, I push them back knowing I had to be strong for her, she's shaking in my arms, I hold her out in front of me, she starts to gasp, she can't breathe

"baby girl, I need you to breath ok" I look into her eyes and I see the pain "can you do that for me breathe in and breath out, breath in breath out, you need to calm down your going into shock, baby breath in breath out" still looking at her, her eyes roll back into head, I shake her she sinks to the ground taking me with her she looks back at me.

"baby just look at me in and out" I breath with her as she does this, I feel her pause its calm almost, looking down to her clothes, she pushed me away, only to throw up back at the curb, I hold her hair back as I rub her back, I hear the sirens and see the lights coming, finally

apov

Still on my knees I turn back into deans chest burying my face into his strong chest, I feel his heart beat, his arms around me I feel his hand running thru my hair.

footsteps coming closer, I feel other hands on me, I hear voices, but they sound like distant noises

"baby, the ambulance officer here is going to take care of you ok, I have to go talk to the detective" dean says softly, letting me go he goes to stand up, I grab his arms tighter "no" I say but its barely a whisper

"baby I'll be back, you're in safe hands" he kisses my forehead and stand up, I felt empty as he left

The next 3 hours felt like a blur, several detectives and cops trying to interview me for a statement, I looked at them but I couldn't register what they were saying, dean was busy, but keep his eyes on me, watching me worried I will break down again, Bella at this point had been sedated and was in the back of an ambulance with Sam about to go to the hospital, as I watched the ambulance leave I turn towards my house, my sore shoulder in a sling, I just wanted a shower to get the blood off.

I wasn't thinking only that I had to get clean, whether dean saw me or not I don't know, I dragged myself up the front stairs and opened the door taking my boots off at the inside of the door and leaving them on the floor I walk towards the hallway, not aware of my actions I'm on auto pilot, numb

The scene of Charlie's dead mangled body on the floor playing over and over in my mind, the guilt I feel, I could of saved him, it's so quite here I drag my feet up the staircase to my room, passing the iPod and dock I scroll through the music and pick beautiful pain and put it on repeat, I need the silence gone

the haunting lyrics sweep round me, speaking my emotions, as I enter the bathroom, still nothing, numb

_I can feel the heat rising, everything is on fire, today is a painful reminder of why, we can only get brighter the future you put it behind ya, but right now I'm on the inside, looking out cause, standing in the flames, it's a beautiful kind of pain, setting fire to yesterday, find the light find the light, find the light_

I turn on the light to the bathroom and turn on the shower, I start to take of my clothes, not looking down, staring ahead don't want to see the blood stains, peeling off my clothes dropping them to pool at my feet, I stand here naked, listening to the music, I jump into the shower, I stand under the nozzle the water as hot as I can stand it, flowing over my back, leaning forward, my hands and head against the wall, Charlie's blood washing down the drain, I try to feel the water flow over my naked skin, nothing, numb, my shoulder aching as I do this but even this can't get me out of this fog, steam filling the bathroom, hair sticking to my back, eyes closed, tears threatening to fall again

"Aleisha"

I hear his voice, I know he's there, but I can't answer, I feel him standing behind me, standing in the shower with me, mirroring my stance, I feel his head on my shoulder, his hands on my, linking his fingers thru mine, I stand there still feeling his warm naked body with mine, concentration on the water washing away the pain and horror, it all comes up and I start to sob, I can't stop, my shoulders shaking, he takes his right hand running it down my right arm over my sore shoulder to around my back rubbing circles, I can't stop crying, he turns me around and pulls me into his chest, I don't know how long we stayed like that, grabbing a cloth he washed the remaining dry blood of my skin and out of my hair, not speaking, he leans over turns of the shower and grabs a towel, I feel him rubbing my skin softly, my eyes are closed I feel the tears flowing, all the pain in my life I was letting it out now

Wrapping the towel around me, I felt myself being lifted bridal style as he takes me out of the bathroom towards the bedroom, I feel warmth as he sits me down by the fire on the fluffy mat, sitting behind me, feeling his legs on either side of me and pulling me back against his naked chest, running his hands down my arms, his lips kissing the top of my head.

I open my eyes and turn around to face him in his arms, I look into his eyes, I felt emotions, I was scared, what if I lost him I couldn't live without him, I watch as a tear escapes his eyes to run down his cheek, he was hurting to, beautiful pain still playing on repeat, I wipe away his tear with my thumb, I lean his head down and kiss him softly

"dean' I say has I pull away from his lips

"yes angel" looking at me his eyes mirroring scared, like mine

"I was so scared tonight, I could...I...couldn't, but feel guilty, I felt, I don't know what I would of do if I lost you"

"I know baby, I know" placing his forehead on mine, his hands on the sides of my head, he kisses me again, still wrapped only in a towel I started to lie down as I pull him on top of me still kissing, he looks up at me and searching my face

"dean I want this, I want you tonight, please make my pain go away"

He looks one more time at my face and kisses me, removing his towel and mine, settling between my legs he slowly sinks his hard length between my soft folds, for the rest of the night we are lost in each other, driving away all the pain and sorrow shutting out the world, just him and me right here, thrusting faster and harder

**Welcome to the bottom, don't forget to review till next time readers s.a.b**


	19. authors note SORRY :(

hello my follow ff readers

sorry I know its really annoying when a story has a stand alone authors note but this is important, well ive been lacking lately in the brain idea department for this story and tried another approach to it on a another fan fiction website and its been really popular so im putting it to you fellow ff, if I turn this story into a dean x reader story

whats a reader story you ask?

well what it is I remove all traits of the main oc character and you have the option of putting in your physical descriptions like your name hair colour fav foods colours tv programs movies etc, so its a story that will relate to any reader reading it, I mean who wouldn't want to have a fantasy life with the sexy hot Dean Winchester

so would you like me to change it?

what are your thoughts?

it will still be a cross over with twilight only cos I have a few chappies coming up that bash the SHIT out of Edward what can I say hes a dick, was team Edward but after Eric Northman NOT NO MORE :)

I still have in mind the ending of this of where it all ends up and makes sense but I want to include a more personal touch, and reader stories are good at that (ive read quite a few lately lol) that and I keep having ideas for other stories as well so it does get a bit much

but this is not the end for be careful what you wish for so let us know what you think

saiyan angel blue


End file.
